Legend Xros Wars
by Digific
Summary: "Un humano con orgullo de digimon" (Ikuto, de D. Savers) . Un mundo desconocido se habré ante él, y los problemas de la vida cotidiana que estuvo dispuesto a aceptar llegaran a su punto culminante, poniendo a prueba su tolerancia. Al fin y al cabo, "el mundo humano es muy complicado".
1. No ser lo que uno espera (Taichi)

**Notas:** Un fic sobre todas las temporadas. AUNQUE TE HAYAS PERDIDO UNA NO SUFRAS. Planeo dar explicaciones sobre los personajes y finales que tuvo cada una.

**Autor: **DigiFic. Mi primer fic, y creo que tire mucho para arriba jeje. Si piensan que merece continuación envíen sus reviews.

**Colaboración (corrección de texto): ** .

Quiero darle las gracias a esta autora, por darme tan buenos consejos y por tomarse la molestia de corregir mis incoherencias. Fue gracias a ella que este fic es visto por ustedes. Mil gracias.

**Objetivo:** Para aquellos que hayan visto la saga de Hunters, quizás sintieron que los personajes invitados a esta temporada no tuvieron el tiempo que merecían. Sin mencionar que se omitieron varias explicaciones importantes. Mi intención es mostrar, según mi punto de vista, como se integraron al mundo de Xros Wars y de paso examinar un poco los finales de cada temporada. Por supuesto, serán ellos mismos quienes nos contaran la más grande aventura que vivieron!

**Parejas: **Al ser un fic que habla de todas las temporadas, las habrá y muchas. No solo en el sentido romántico. Se dieron cuenta que varios personajes hicieron acto de presencia y formaron parejas en la batalla? Tal es el caso de Taichi y Masaru o Mimi y Ruki, y muchos otros. Verán en detalle cómo fue su trabajo de equipo.

**Legend Xros Wars**

_No ser lo que uno espera_ (Taichi)

Igual que sus otros éxitos, Takeru estaba empeñado en llevar al papel nuestra última aventura, la más grande y alocada de todas. Nos pidió ayuda, y claro, aceptamos con mucho gusto. No sería la primera vez. En su primer libro, ganador de un concurso amateur de novelistas, usó una grabadora y nos hizo preguntas para documentar los hechos que el pequeño pudo haberse perdido. Una técnica que usan los periodistas, muy ingenioso. Debíamos presentarle un esbozo escrito por nosotros mismos, un manuscrito si no me equivoco, de la experiencia que tuvimos cada uno. Dijo que de esa forma podríamos expresarnos mejor que teniendo una grabadora pegada a la cara. Su petición nos llegó por correo:

_-…No tiene que ser el gran texto, y no se preocupen por la redacción que de eso yo me encargo. Eso sí, de ser posible me gustaría que fuera en primera persona. Quiero saber lo que sintieron en ese momento y en qué estaban pensando, así que no se contengan. Escriban lo primero que se les venga a la mente. No olviden describir a las personas que conocimos. Ya saben: Masaru, Akiyama, el pequeño Tomoki, y… bueno, a muchos otros, creo que me entienden. Gracias chicos, son los mejores._

_PD: Si alguien ve a Daisuke díganle que me devuelva mis CD's de K. Wada. ¡Que no se haga el despistado!_

Todos colaboramos, incluso Daisuke. Pobre, algo me dice que sus CD's pasaron a mejor vida.

Siempre me gusto la perspectiva que el 'pequeño' Takeru tenía en sus novelas. En más de una ocasión me describió como una persona inquebrantable: "_Taichi es digno de confianza (…) un líder para el grupo"_. Igual que a Daisuke, pero con características muy distintas ¿Pueden creerlo? La palabra líder suena tan bien. Hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba. Aun así me resulta difícil expresar lo que viví y sentí en ese momento. Relatar los hechos es algo confuso en especial para alguien como yo. Gracias al cielo, podía usar la computadora, mi gramática es un asco.

"_Empieza por donde más te guste", _un buen consejo. Y qué mejor forma de iniciar el relato por donde terminó el bestseller "_Las Aventuras en el Digimundo"_, del gran novelista Takaishi.

Bien, allá voy…

Si leyeran que la humanidad recibió a los digimons con los brazos abiertos y todas las comodidades del mundo, sería falso. Desde el principio el mundo se mostró intranquilo al descubrir que existían seres, con habilidades increíbles y la mayoría destructivas. El camino para la integración no fue fácil. El temor de un posible ataque a gran escala por parte del Digimundo estaba presente en muchas personas. Todo por culpa de los estragos que causaron Myutismon y muchos otros. Es ahí donde mis amigos y yo intervenimos. Éramos los mediadores entre ambos mundos, cada uno en distintas áreas laborales.

Mi trabajo… ah sí, ¿pueden creer que me involucre en relaciones internacionales? Lo sé, ni yo me lo creo. Si alguien me dijera en mis días de adolescencia que sería una especie de diplomático, con traje, corbata y maletín todo el tiempo, me reiría a carcajadas y le diría al pobre tipo que estaba loco, que lo mío es y siempre seria el soccer. Y hubiera podido seguir con esa meta, pero la realidad es que aún me sentía con el deber de ayudar. Un pensamiento muy heroico e irracional, dirán ustedes. Mi mayor interés fue establecer fuertes vínculos con el digimundo, y que mejor forma de hacerlo por medio de las leyes políticas del hombre, o dicho en este tiempo, los humanos.

Al principio solo lo hacía por Agumon y los demás digimons. Quería ayudarlos y conseguir el futuro que Yukio Oikawa había soñado y dejado en nuestras manos. La verdad es que me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. En serio, sentí que había encontrado mi vocación, y no era el único que lo pensaba. Yamato dijo que no existía mejor trabajo para mí, que lo mío era mantener unido a las personas sin recurrir a la fuerza. _"Destacas por ser un buen líder, aunque algo simplón a veces"._ Y confié en él, por ser el perfecto ejemplo de no ser lo que otros esperan. Dejar su banda y la música para estudiar física avanzada y, más tarde, unirse a la NASA era algo descabellado para mí. Ni Gabumon se lo creía.

Más que alegres, mis amigos estaban sorprendidos por mi decisión. Agumon no entendía eso de las vocaciones pero dijo que me apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera hacer, y vaya que lo hizo. El primer digimon en usar traje y corbata, eso sí que era un momento histórico, pero no lo dejaba acercarse a los papeles y estatutos. Podría comerlos o peor, quemarlos con su Baby Flame como hizo con el mapa de la isla FILE que dibuje con mucho esfuerzo. Aún no olvido eso.

Una vez dentro del sistema, haber escalado algunos peldaños y conseguir varias conexiones solo quedaba armar mi propuesta en base a lo que conocía del Digimundo y lo que había aprendido en América. Koushiro fue de gran ayuda. Sus investigaciones y descubrimientos sirvieron como soporte a mí propuesta en la ONU: _permitir la integración y un estricto control de los seres conocidos como "Digital Monsters" en nuestro mundo, con el fin de establecer el avance, la investigación y la convivencia pacífica entre ambos mundos. _Es bueno tener datos bibliográficos y empíricos como los de mi amigo. Presenté mi plan de contingencia a los líderes de cada nación, y di un discurso del tema. También fue necesario mostrar a un "_nativo"_ del Digimundo frente a todos los líderes nacionales. Por supuesto, elegí a Agumon para ser el representante del mundo digital. Los dos estábamos nerviosos. Normal, con toda la atención del mundo en tus espaldas cualquiera se encogería del miedo. Era el momento de demostrar nuestro valor.

…

Fueron las 3 horas más largas de mi vida. Terminada la junta, Agumon tenía que volver cuanto antes al digimundo. Según las leyes vigentes, solo podía estar en nuestro mundo por la junta y nada más que eso. Injusto. Qué ganas tenía de moler a golpes al imbécil que inventó esas normas.

No recuerdo cuántos meses pasaron. Estaba al tanto del avance que hacían los de arriba, pero mis amigos no. Recibía constantes llamadas y mensajes de texto de su parte, preguntando cómo iba la cosa, si podían ayudar en algo más, si me sentía bien y cómo estaban mi esposa y mi hijo. Por un momento, me molestaron tantas preguntas. Parecía que estuviera frente a una conferencia de prensa. Pero no podía quejarme, me sentí afortunado de tenerlos a mi lado.

Tras la larga espera, llego el día.

Era el primero de Agosto del 2020 cuando la ONU anunció su respuesta, primero a mí y después al mundo entero: _ley de integración digital monsters aprobada. _Fui con mis amigos a celebrarlo como Dios manda, yendo juntos al Digimundo. Cuando llegamos no perdí tiempo. Abracé a Agumon y estallé en un llanto tan fuerte como no lo había hecho hace tiempo, desde ver a Hikari hospitalizada por mi culpa. Solo que esta vez era un llanto de felicidad.

_- Ya está hecho mi amigo, ya está hecho. - _Con lágrimas y la voz quebrada, Agumon entendió lo que quería decir. Después me abrazó y lo vi llorar por primera vez. Ellos también esperaban con ansia ese día. Ya no tendrán que esconderse nunca más.

Quizás el destino hizo que ocurriera el primero de Agosto. No hubiese imaginado un mejor final.

Pasaron cinco años. Estábamos en nuestra 'reunión de campamento', como era costumbre, en el Digimundo. Sentados en una mesa de camping hablando de las cosas que nos habían pasado durante el año, la mayoría sobre nuestros hijos. Una reunión solo de adultos. Deje a mi pequeño en casa, con mi esposa. Mis amigos vieron que sus retoños tuvieran el mejor cuidado en su ausencia. Recuerdo que Miyako y Ken fueron tuvieron más problemas en eso, y es que con tres hijos no es fácil, incluso con Hawkmon y Wormon ayudándolos. La madre de Ken dijo que los cuidaría en su ausencia, argumentando que no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus nietos e insistió en que debían tomarse unos días. Tres hijos, sin duda había mucho amor ahí. Y a mí me cuesta cuidar uno solo. Dos, si contamos a Agumon.

No es por ser malos o antipáticos pero hay momentos en que uno desea soltarse un poco del trabajo y el rol de padres, lo entenderán cuando crezcan. Y es que el 1/8 es como Navidad para nosotros. No podíamos faltar por muy ocupados que estuviéramos.

En medio de toda esta reunión, no tan familiar, apareció _Watchman_.

Decir que fue sorpresa ver a un anciano, con un digimon en forma de reloj, sería una completa mentira. Hace 20 años, eso podría haberme impresionado a mí o a cualquiera de mis amigos pero no en ese momento. Deben entender mi posición. Todos tenían a sus compañeros, hasta los más pequeños. Era lo más normal, algo así como la mascota virtual del momento. Ese viejo y su pequeño amigo no llamó nuestra atención. Lo inusual fue la forma de presentarse, y eso que pensábamos haber visto todo.

Su manera de decirnos _hola_ fue simplemente con una pequeña tos ronca y molesta, haciendo que volteáramos de nuestros asientos para ver al causante de ese ruido. Estaba parado a un costado de nosotros, de la mesa, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Ni siquiera Agumon y los otros se percataron de su presencia. Extraño, ¿no?

Su apariencia era extravagante. No es común ver un anciano vestido fuera de su época. Parecía un mocoso. Llevaba sandalias, sudadera, bermudas y unas gafas rojas oscuras que otorgaban un aire misterioso y por demás ridículo. Su estado decrepito tampoco ayudaba a su imagen. Parecía una mala versión de la Cripta, pero con barba. Su digimon estaba atrás de él, oculto entre sus delgadas pierdas. Era bajito y redondo, con un par de flechas en su interior, lo que me dio la idea de un reloj. Su nombre lo delataba: Clockmon.

El silencio se volvió incómodo. En nuestras reuniones siempre íbamos a una zona apartada para poder conversar con tranquilidad y disfrutar el momento. La presencia de este señor no ayudaba en eso. Sora se levantó de su asiento y fue la primera en hablar con el 'mocoso inoportuno', digo… señor.

- ¿Se siente bien, necesita que lo ayudemos en algo? – Pregunto usando su tono maternal. Yamato, como buen esposo, se mantuvo cerca de ella por si acaso. No es para menos, si estuviera en su lugar y Sora fuera mi esposa, cuidaría que no la lastimaran. Y es que ella siempre fue la más atenta y cariñosa del grupo. Ayudar a los mayores era una de sus tantas reglas de oro. Siempre se lo decía a sus hijos. Una buena madre. Pero tenía la mala costumbre de arriesgarse ella misma y ocultar sus problemas con tal de que nadie se preocupe.

Si yo estaba inquieto por lo que ese hombre podría llegar a hacer con mi mejor amiga imaginen a Yamato.

El viejo no respondió al instante. El lugar de eso se nos quedó observando un momento, analizándonos con su mirada, oculta tras esas gafas de sol. Fue muy incómodo. Volvió a toser, una tos fingida en mi opinión, y se dirigió a Sora.

- La verdad si necesitaría ayuda, de todos ustedes – Nos señaló con su bastón de madera, hasta llegar a los digimon que estaban a nuestro lado. Al parecer no era el único que desconfiaba de ese anciano. Agumon y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice. Debíamos estar preparados para lo impensable. – Al derrotar las amenazas de esta… realidad pudieron obtener lo que vemos ahora: paz y unión entre dos mundos. Sin duda ustedes son _héroes _y yo soy su más grande admirador - dijo esto acercándose y tomando mi mano. Me sonrojé un poco, igual que todos.

Ya sé, ya sé. Dije que el tipo no era de mi agrado pero hacía tiempo que no teníamos un gran reconocimiento por nuestras acciones. El hecho de que lo hiciera un hombre mayor que nosotros, es motivo para tener el pecho inflado. La fama de ser _Chosen Children_. Daisuke sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, un admirador. Así que quiere un autógrafo – y como si nada, mi antiguo kohai se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al anciano dispuesto a estrechar su mano en señal de gratitud. Parecía el más feliz de haber encontrado un fan de nuestras hazañas.

-Un autógrafo estaría bien, y quizás un vaso de ese té, si son tan amables. - Iory le cedió su asiento a los pocos segundos. Quizás el señor solo estaba perdido. Son pocos los que conocían con exactitud la geografía del Digimundo. Los televisores y puertas de acceso aún eran engañosos y si no lo sabían usar como nosotros lo hacíamos terminabas en cualquier lugar. - Pero el favor que tengo que pedirles es más grande, me tomará tiempo explicarlo – Su digimon fue a sentarse junto con los nuestros a petición de V-mon y Wormon, siempre tan unidos esos dos. Al parecer no había nada de qué preocuparnos. Era solo un pobre anciano. A fin de cuentas, si algo intentaba hacer éramos 12 contra uno, y dude que hubiera un enemigo más fuerte que Armagemon.

Mimi le sirvió el té que pedía y le ofreció una porción de su postre, que había preparado para la ocasión. Para mi mala suerte acepto la invitación. Comió, comió y no habló hasta terminar el delicioso platillo de lo que debió ser el mejor postre de nuestra _princesita_. Ni siquiera pude probar una porción.

-No quiero ser descortés con usted señor, pero de que se trata ese importante favor que quería decirnos – explotó Miyako, no como lo hubiera hecho de joven sino fingiendo tranquilidad. Ella también maduró en ese sentido. Sin embargo, podía notarse su impaciencia, odia que la hagan esperar. Ken puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla. Tenía una sonrisa algo inquieta. Creo que él sabe mejor que nadie cómo es su esposa cuando pierde la calma.

- Ah sí, lo siento.- Puso su dedo en su cabeza tratando de recordar. - Eeeh… ¿que era? – Lo admito, yo también estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No soy bueno en tratar con los mayores, lo sé, pero ese tipo parecía que estaba jugando con nosotros. Quizás me había equivocado. No era un pobre extraviado, solo quería hacerse el tonto para que lo invitáramos a nuestro picnic y devorar todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa. Un vagabundo-roba comida. Paciencia Taichi, paciencia. El pobre es solo un viejo.

Gracias a Dios recordó lo que tenía que decir antes de que la sangre corriera, su sangre. Pero lo que vino no me lo esperaba, sin duda me dejo callado a mí y a los demás con semejante favor. Dio otro sorbo de su té antes de empezar.

– Ya me acordé, lo que quiero es...

…

Todos escuchábamos con atención mientras nuestras expresiones de incredulidad se exageraban con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

…

-…Así que, qué dicen, ¿se apuntan? – pregunto finalmente y dio un sorbo a su vaso de té. Fueron tantas habladurías que nos dejó pasmados.

Me reí algo incómodo. ¿Ustedes cómo reaccionarían ante algo así? El tipo estaba ebrio, seguro. Eso o ya había llegado a una edad en que el cerebro no funciona bien, causando un estado senil y delirante. Al ver que nadie reaccionaba dije lo que todos estaban pensando. - Es un chiste, ¿no? – Aguanté una carcajada al decir esto. Hikari me golpeo con el codo por mi falta de respeto pero qué quería que hiciera, era imposible creer eso. Tuve que replicar. – Déjeme ver si entendí: Quiere que lo ayudemos a salvar eeeh… otro mundo, su mundo, donde hay otros _Chosen Children _con digimons, de un enemigo que, al parecer y según usted, es casi invencible ¿Es así? – Un chiste, de muy mal gusto.

- Chosen Children no es el término pero sí, básicamente es eso. – terminó y volvió a probar otro sobro de té. También quería acabarse nuestro te. - Créanme cuando les digo que esto afectara también a su mundo. – Su rostro tenía la tranquilidad que a mí me estaba faltando. No es que me fastidie pero no podía concebir tanta habladuría de un desconocido. Me recordó al señor Genai – Piensan que estoy loco, ¿verdad? – Yo sí lo pensé.

- No, no es eso – intervino mi hermana de forma educada y agitando sus manos – es que, bueno…

-Es que es algo difícil de creer, señor – dijo Takeru. Esos dos podrían son más educados que yo. Aunque nadie supera a Iory en cortesía. - No todos los días aparece alguien y nos dice estas cosas, no en estos últimos años.

- Si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco creería estas palabra por eso vengo a suplicarles que confíen en mí. Yo, nosotros, necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Pues no parece tan alarmado como para pedir ayuda. – Intervine - Si mi mundo estuviera en peligro no estaría tan tranquilo, eso es seguro.

-Claro que lo estoy, porque sé que serán buenas personas y me ayudarán. No dejarán solo a este pobre viejo a su suerte.

Nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Nos debatíamos entre creer y no creer. En nuestros mejores momentos habríamos aceptado cualquier cosa relacionada con los digimons pero la cruel realidad es que la edad y el tiempo nos superaban. La paz que habíamos conseguido nos había malacostumbrado. Era difícil creer que tendríamos que volver a pelear. Esos días quedaron lejos de nuestro alcance, y no podíamos volver el tiempo atrás. Tampoco lo deseábamos.

Watchman nos miraba pacientemente, esperando que nuestros cerebros procesaran tanta información. Lo que hizo después fue más irreal que su cuentito.

- Con esto les será más fácil creer en mis palabras – Puso su mano en el interior de su saco, dispuesto a sacar algo. Nuevamente volví a estar alerta. No importa si se es viejo o no, podría ser peligroso acercarse. Un revolver, un cuchillo, esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos _eso_. Extendió su mano y dejó un extraño objeto metálico, de color negro, sobre la mesa para que todos lo vieran. Mi primera reacción fue levantarme de mi silla, apoyarme con mis manos en la mesa y acercar el rostro a ese objeto para verlo mejor. Era diferente, pero podría jurar que era igual a mi, a mi…

– Esto es un Xros Loader. Ustedes tienen un dispositivo similar a este, ¿verdad?

Y todos nos quedamos en blanco. Koushiro estaba fascinado, Kari lanzo un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Daisuke escupió su bebida salpicando a Miyako. Bien, esto último no pasó pero habría sido muy gracioso.

Yo me hubiera caído de espaldas con la silla igual que Joe, si no fuera porque antes me levanté de la impresión para admirar el dichoso Xros Loader. Dijo que era como su digivices pero era completamente distinto al mío. Tampoco se parecía a un D3 o una Terminal D. Era delgado, muy brillante, con una pequeña pantalla cuadrada y la parte superior estaba cubierta de una placa metálica de plata que, al parecer, se deslizaba. Los digimon, que estaba platicando con Clockmon, quizás de lo mismo que nosotros, escucharon la conversación y también quedaron impactados.

Koushiro no pudo resistirse, su curiosidad seguía siendo la misma. Pidió permiso al anciano para poder tomarlo y examinarlo con la vista. Una vez en sus manos, dándole vueltas constantemente, tratando de comprobar si tenía un funcionamiento específico, pero al parecer solo el dueño podía activarlo. Sacó su digivices para comparar, diferentes pero no había duda. Kou le dio el visto bueno, asegurándonos que era muy similar a los nuestros.

-Es increíble. – comento Miyako, y yo no había salido de mi estupefacción. Debí tener una expresión ridícula en ese momento. - ¿Entonces su digimon puede digievolucionar como los nuestros? – preguntó apuntado a su pequeño amigo en forma de reloj.

-Por desgracia no. Me apena decir que no somos muy fuertes – No le creía. Sentí que algo ocultaban sus palabras, como si fuera mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Nunca supe en realidad quién o qué era Watchman. Antes de que todo terminara, tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a _Masaru_ si sabía algo de él, pero no obtuve una gran respuesta de su parte…

"_No le des tanta importancia a eso. Mejor concéntrate en pelear". - _Que tipo más gracioso y su _Agumon _no se quedaba atrás, pero ya tendré oportunidad de hablar de Masaru y los demás en otro momento.

-Aunque no digievolucione tenemos nuestros trucos _chee_- hablo el pequeño reloj que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado. Tenía una voz chillona, y por lo general, acompañaba sus frases con un 'chee'.

Con más confianza, volvimos a sentarnos alrededor de la mesa para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Si niños, imaginen una conversación de un abuelo con sus nietos, eso parecía.

Watchman nos comentó las funciones básicas de un Xros Loader: eran demasiadas pero la más importante era una llamada _Digi-Xros_. No era como la Jorgres Shinka que conocíamos. En vez de que dos digimon se combinen para crear uno nuevo, se tomaba la base de datos de varios y se la incorporaba a un _digimon base,_ con el fin de hacerlo más fuerte y darle múltiples habilidades. Algo muy útil en mi opinión. Nos dijeron que eran capaces de manipular el tiempo por un periodo limitado. Y la habilidad que tenían gracias al Xros Loader era poder saltar a otras 'zonas'. Eso explicaría como llegaron aquí. También nos habló un poco sobre los _Hunters_, los que supuestamente debíamos ayudar. No eran un equipo como nosotros. Estaban divididos en varios grupos pequeños, la mayoría iba por su cuenta. Usaban el Xros Loader para cazar a los digimons y tenerlos en su repertorio. La idea de cazar en si me parecía grotesca, pero nos dijo que la mayoría no lo hacían con mala intención, y que era para mantener el control en el mundo humano, su mundo. Queríamos saber con más detalles sobre esos jóvenes y el enemigo a enfrentar pero él pensó que sería mejor contarlo cuando estén _todos_ reunidos. Más como nosotros, quien lo diría.

Nos dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse quién sabe dónde, y claro, esperando que lo siguiéramos. Pero aunque todo lo que haya dicho sea cierto aún teníamos otras preocupaciones muy importantes aquí, entre ellas nuestros hijos.

-Si es por el tiempo que estarán fuera, no se preocupen. – Había leído nuestros pensamientos o quizás éramos muy obvios. –Como ya dije, este pequeñín tiene la habilidad saltar el tiempo-espacio. Su ausencia en este mundo será nula. – Una preocupación menos. Demasiada coincidencia que justo en esa reunión nuestros hijos no estuvieran presentes. Quizás ese tipo planeó llegar en ese momento para evitarnos problemas. – Lo único que deben pensar es dar lo mejor, y ustedes también- Se dirigió a los digimon, que estaban dispuestos a acompañarnos.

-Mientras Taichi y yo estemos juntos somos invencibles. – Le di un coscorrón amistoso a mi pequeño amigo. Como podía olvidarme de él; me seguiría en todo momento, sin importar que mundo, realidad o tiempo sea. Nunca estoy solo. Creo que todos se sentían igual, y si el tiempo era inexistente en nuestro mundo pero vital en el de Watchman debíamos ir ahora...

Después de hablarlo entre todos decidimos aceptar este viaje. No solo porque nuestro mundo se viera afectado. Si alguien nos pide ayuda tenemos que responder. Por mi parte, tenía curiosidad de ver el mundo donde vivía ese viejo. Me preguntaba si sería muy distinto al nuestro. El caso es que ya no sentíamos ese peso o impotencia de estar atrapados en la decadencia. Aún teníamos mucho que dar. Una última pelea antes de colgar los guantes o, en este caso, nuestros digivices.

-Ahora que estamos de acuerdo tengo una duda, ¿cómo iremos a su mundo? ¿Clockmon puede llevarnos a todos?

-De eso me encargo yo, no se preocupen. – No era muy alentadora su respuesta, pero ya habíamos decidido confiar en él. – Como muestra de agradecimiento déjenme darles un obsequio.

- ¿Un obsequio? – pregunto Mimi emocionada. Esta _princesita_ no cambiara nunca.

- No les gustaría verse diferentes para esta nueva aventura, quizás la misma edad que tuvieron al visitar su digimundo por primera vez. Puedo hacer que pase. – No sé cómo se sintieron los otros en ese momento pero eso fue un shock para mí. ¿Ser joven otra vez? ¿Tener diez años? No lo creía, todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por demás increíble. Joe compartió mis pensamientos, pero los expresó en voz alta, a su modo.

-Eso sí que es imposible. Lo siento pero me cuesta creer que puede hacernos más jóvenes. – Tan realista y sincero como siempre pero esta vez estábamos de acuerdo con él.

-Puedo hacerlos _ver_ más jóvenes. Seguirán siendo los mismos por dentro, con experiencia y madurez. Solo es un disfraz. Es mi regalo por haber aceptado mi propuesta. Por supuesto, no será permanente. – Los digimon parecían más emocionados que nosotros por la idea. Agumon me dijo hace tiempo que se sintió nostálgico tenerme a su lado y con esa apariencia, justo a la hora de la batalla. Y es verdad, yo también me sentí invencible en ese momento.

Dejando las dudas a un lado, nos explicó el procedimiento. Era muy simple. Debíamos tener una imagen en nuestras cabezas de como queríamos vernos y, acto seguido, cerrar los ojos. Qué sorpresa, después sacaría un conejo de su digivice, o Xros Loader, o como sea que se llame eso. Aun así le hice caso: imaginé mi primera vez en el digimundo, la ropa y accesorios que traía. También pensé en mi cabello y estatura. Debía visualizar mi cuerpo en su totalidad. No era el único, mis amigos hicieron lo mismo. Me sentí muy tonto en ese momento al tener cerrados mis ojos esperando un milagro. La sola idea de verme joven otra vez era tan, tan…

-Listo. Ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. - Abrí mis ojos y lo vi marcharse. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sin chispas, cosquillas o un conjuro sacado de ultratumba? ¿Fue un simple pestañeo y ya? Que fraude. Iba a protestar pero algo me detuvo. Recuerdo lo primero en distinguí al ver mis manos, los viejos guantes que usaba de niño. Así es, esos de color blanco y que el tiempo hizo que ya no fueran de mi talla. Mire hacia abajo y noté que llevaba puesto los mismos zapatos, pantalón y playera de aquel día en el campamento. Pase mis manos por mi cabello, que había vuelto a ser revoltoso y disparejo, y además… ¡pude sentir mis googles!, los que le había regalado a Daisuke. Entonces recordé a los demás. Mis amigos también habían sufrido una regeneración, si se podría decir. Ya saben, Sora con su viejo sombrero que accidentalmente había pasado a mejor vida por mi culpa (no quiero entran en detalles sobre eso). Koushiro estaba tan bajito como recordaba, con todo y su computadora. Mimi y su vestimenta vaquera y sombrero rosa. Daisuke con su chaqueta flameante y los mismos googles que yo, lo que probaba que solo era una ilusión. Todos a excepción de Takeru, Ken y mi hermana estaban con la misma apariencia de su primera visita al digimundo. Supongo que no les pareció buena idea verse como niños de seis años. Optaron por una apariencia más acorde, de diez años.

-Esto es increíble. – Cuantas veces podíamos repetir esa palabra en un día. Ya no cabía dudas, todo lo que dijo ese anciano era verdad. Lo había comprobado. Al salir del asombro por nuestro rejuvenecimiento, lo cual nos tomó mucho tiempo, alcanzamos a Watchman. Lo seguimos hasta el punto de partida: un lugar en lo profundo del bosque, donde antes nos encontrábamos almorzando.

Había escogido ese sitio para la reunión por ser tranquilo, sin muchas personas y digimon salvajes cerca; también por tener un arroyo para pescar y juntar agua para lo que sería un festín preparado por Daisuke y Mimi. Sigo sin entender por qué no me dejaron ayudar en la cocina. No soy un mal cocinero, ¿verdad?

Como sea, en ese mismo arroyo estaba esperando por nosotros una especie de bote metálico, muy largo pero sin mucha creatividad en su diseño. Solo tenía un techo y pequeños asientos en el interior. Si, era grande, pero muy oxidado por fuera. ¿Eso sería nuestro transporte a otro mundo paralelo? Se veía un poco descuidado y no parecía soportar un viaje normal. Con todas las cosas que nos había pasado ya nada me hubiera sorprendido. Una vez dentro, nos hizo un gesto con su mano para que subiéramos.

Siendo tan viejo caminaba muy rápido. Podría jurar que su bastón era solo decorativo. Fue ahí cuando mi cabeza hizo cortocircuito. Si él tenía esa increíble capacidad de transformación entonces…

_¿Por qué no cambiaba de apariencia, en lugar de verse como un viejo ridículo?_

Perdonen mi expresión pero era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. En su lugar me vería joven por siempre, o menos extravagante que él. Así llamaría menos la atención. Una vez adentro no me hice esperar y le había preguntado eso en un susurro, por si lo que decía podría incomodarlo. Tampoco quería recibir otro codazo de Hikari por mi boca floja. Es extraño ver que mi hermanita tuviera la misma edad que yo, o se viera igual... ¡aaaah! ¡Ya no sé lo que es real o no!

_Watchman_ mostro una sonrisa de lado por mi pregunta y me respondió también en un susurro. Juro que su voz cambio a una mucho más gruesa. Me dio miedo.

**-¿**_**Quien dice que no lo estoy haciendo ahora? **_

_Fin del primer capítulo. _

_Se habrán dado cuenta de que va la historia. El comienzo de la reunión de todos los personajes. Naturalmente, debía empezar por Adventure. Di una posible explicación de porque Taichi y sus amigos volvieron a ser niños y tener la misma edad de Daisuke en la temporada de Hunters. Y es que Watchman se ve como un viejo pero es un disfraz que usa para pasar inadvertido. Eso se ve en la última escena de la temporada de Hunters. Pensé que si el podía cambiar de apariencia también podía hacerlo con Taichi._

_*Final de Adventure y 02: Ya sabemos cómo termino. Al derrotar a BelialVandemon, y más tarde a Armegemon (película), los digimon pudieron convivir con los humanos. Tachi y los demás tienen distintos trabajos, y cada uno tiene hijos. Sora y Yamato, al igual que Ken y Miyako, son las únicas parejas casadas, al menos en mi fic. Creo que es el final más feliz de todas las temporadas. Quise hablar un poco como fue este proceso de integración de los digimons, y use el papel de Taichi en las relaciones internacionales._

_* Watchman o Watchmaker (no es su nombre, es un apodo en inglés para referirse a hombre misterioso de un extraño mercado) es un personaje que aparece en D. Hunters. Es quien le da su digivice (Xros Loader) al protagonista (Akashi Tagiru). Reúne a todos los personajes de las distintas temporadas gracias a las misteriosas habilidades que tiene junto con su digimon, Clockmon. Básicamente, 'saltan' por distintos mundos._

_Si les gusto cómo va la historia hasta ahora, manden sus review con sus opiniones y consejos. En base a eso hare el próximo capítulo…_


	2. Solo me queda esperar (Juri)

**Narradora (Juri Katou):** personaje de la temporada Digimon Tamers. Es la amiga y compañera de clases del protagonista, Takato Matsuda. Una niña que, a pesar de haber sufrido la muerte de su madre y de su compañero digimon, mostro determinación y siguió adelante. Siempre se preocupa por los demás, en especial por Takato.

**Temporada de Tamers:** La palabra 'Tamer' hace referencia a dueño de un digimon salvaje. Ambos combinan sus fuerzas para crecer y alcanzar la digievolución. Tienen la habilidad de usar digi-card (cartas de digimon, hechas en base a un juego virtual) con el fin de darles nuevas herramientas de ataque a sus digimon. El final de esta temporada es uno de los más tristes. Después de derrotar al enemigo final, los digimon se ven forzados a despedirse de sus Tamers, sin la posibilidad de volver a verse. O al menos eso parecía. En la última escena de la serie se ve que una entrada al digimundo sigue abierta…

_Solo me queda esperar_ (Juri)

Necesitaba decirle algo importante a Takato.

No tuve la oportunidad hasta el final de ese día. Ya habían terminado las horas de clase, y me encontraba esperando afuera del salón, con la esperanza de que todo mejorara para él.

La profesora Nami lo había castigado. Ella siempre nos daba diez minutos de tolerancia para entrar a su clase. Esa vez, tuvo clemencia y le dio a Takato diez minutos más. Se llega a tiempo o mejor no se llega, así funcionaba. Ni siquiera pudo decir una excusa clara cuando apareció, aunque no creo que hubiera servido. La profesora estaba furiosa.

- _Espere veinte minutos afuera, ¡veinte! Ahora la clase de hoy estará perjudicada_.

Pensaran que exagero al decir eso, pero no había sido la primera vez que Takato llegaba tarde. Era la sexta en ese mes. Y cuando estaba a tiempo no se concentraba. Ella se daba cuenta, y yo lo sabía. La razón era muy obvia: extrañaba a _Guilmon_.

Ahora mi amigo debía pagar penitencia en nuestro salón.

- _Si fuiste el último en llegar serás el último en salir._ - No se confundan, la profesora Nami era estricta pero lo apreciaba. Gracias a él había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, entre ellas su trabajo. Fue la primera en saber de nuestra partida al Digimundo, para rescatar al pequeño _Calumon_. No lo tomo muy bien. Nos dijo que actuábamos de una forma irresponsable, sin decirle nada a nadie. El mismo Takato, un chico que ella consideraba tímido y holgazán, le aseguro que volveríamos con bien para retomar sus clases. Debió ser muy difícil para ella, y nuestras familias. Solo podían esperar, y yo conozco esa sensación.

Al terminar, lo que sería uno de los sermones más largos en ese salón, Takato salió con la cabeza baja, señal de que no le había ido muy bien en sus intentos de súplica. No quise preguntarle sobre eso.

Debía esperar en el recorrido a que se sintiera mejor y estuviéramos solos. ¡Ay, no! No piensen mal. Takato es para mí… un amigo, un buen amigo. Por lo general, íbamos acompañados del joven Lee, Hirokazu y Kenta. Pero el castigo se demoró más de la cuenta, y al terminar no los encontramos a la salida.

No me gustaba verlo así, tan desorientado. Sin esa inocencia y alegría que lo caracterizaban. Solo la presencia del lindo Guilmon lo reanimaría, aun así intente hacer algo.

- _Guau, si Takato no llega a tiempo a clases la profesora lo reprobara. Guau, guau. _– tuve que sacar mi pequeño títere y ponérselo justo en frente, mientras caminábamos por el parque. A pesar de todo el asunto, y esa horrible pesadilla, aun lo conservaba.

Con la muerte de mamá, no había reído en mucho tiempo. Fue una pequeña función ambulante, cerca de mi casa, lo que me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sea por un momento. En ella, había un espectáculo para los más pequeños, donde vendían varios recuerdos. No contaba con mucho dinero en ese entonces, y debí tener una cara desastrosa, al borde de las lágrimas. Después de todo, era una pequeña de seis años. El vendedor se apiado de mí y me obsequio una pieza de su función, _El Perro Maloso_. Era el villano de su obra y, a pesar de todo, me había parecido muy gracioso.

Pese a todo mi esfuerzo, gastando bromas y modulando mi voz para aparentar ser el animal de tela, Takato solo respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Quizás lo estaba molestando en sus pensamientos y solo trataba de ser cortes conmigo. Deje las niñerías a un lado.

- No creo que haya sido tan malo.

- Eso lo dices porque no estuviste ahí, Kato. Debe detestarme.

- Lo digo porque la profesora nunca nos odiaría, mucho menos a ti. Ella te quiere. – Fue un erro decir eso. Mis palabras lo hicieron sentir peor por su falta. Ya me estaba incomodando. Era difícil, pero solo se me ocurría un consejo. - Deberías dejar de ir a _ese_ lugar, al menos hasta el final de clases. ¿No crees?

Detuvo su caminar y me vio con cara seria pero triste, y es que no era nada alentador lo que sugería. Se le había hecho rutina visitar la madriguera, y antiguo escondite, de Guilmon. Ahí estaba lo único que le daba esperanzas: una puerta al Digimundo.

En teoría, todas las deformaciones y posibles accesos habían sido borradas por el sistema Shagai. Entonces, ¿cómo apareció? Aun hoy, contándoles todo esto, me hago esa pregunta. Quizás haya sido un milagro o el poder de nuestros sueños. Suena cursi, pero eso quiero creer.

Takato había sido el primero en descubrir la entrada y, por supuesto, no se quedó callado. Le conto al joven Lee y a Ruki-chan primero, después a mí en la escuela. Tanto él como Ruki, querían entrar y buscar a nuestros amigos. Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Los extrañaba, a todos. Pero Lee opto por analizar las cosas.

"_No es seguro cruzar la puerta, al menos no en este momento"_. Un argumento muy válido, y es que él siempre reflexionaba antes de actuar. Debió estar ilusionado, igual que todos. Terriermon era su amigo y quería volver a verlo. Aun así, y no sé cómo, pudo convencernos de que no era prudente hacer algo todavía. Entrar era una cosa pero volver era lo difícil. El Digimundo consta de varios accesos y portales que te arrastraban y transportaban a zonas desconocidas. Debíamos relajarnos y mantenerlo en secreto. Como diría su pequeño amigo orejón, _Momantai_.

Ryo Akiyama, un chico que había vivido en el Digimundo por ocho meses, nos dijo que nunca había encontrado una ruta para regresar al mundo humano. Tuvo la suerte de volver con nosotros.

No se lo dijimos a la hermanita de Lee ni a los _Tamers_ de Impmon, por temor a que no comprendieran nuestra decisión. Tampoco al señor Wong o al señor Yamaki. Existía la posibilidad de que cerraran la única entrada y, con ella, nuestras esperanzas. Todo por detener una posible anomalía en nuestro mundo, como lo fue el _D-Reaper_.

Solo nos quedaba esperar, y ver qué pasaba.

Otra anécdota importante es que ya no jugábamos con las _digi-card_. En ese entonces, nos pareció muy hiriente e inútil seguir practicando con ellas. Ver mi carta de Leomon aún me pone melancólica. Los demás debieron sentirse igual.

Habíamos llegado al parque y Takato se despidió de mí. Como lo supuse, se dirigía a esa madriguera. Todos los días se quedaba hasta muy tarde, acompañado de su Digivice inactivo y unas cuantas bolsas de pan en forma de Guilmon, en la espera de su inocente amigo. Sabía por su madre que llegaba muy tarde, con raspones y su ropa llena de tierra. No era sano desvelarse en lugares tan fríos y oscuros como ese, para después llegar tarde a clases y recibir un reclamo de la profesora. No quería que las cosas siguieran así. No quería que él siguiera así.

Antes de que se alejara tuve que decir lo que tenía que decirle en ese momento.

- En una semana será el cumpleaños de Ruki. – Muy directa. No había encontrado un buen momento para mencionarlo. Entre el Takato deprimido y mis intentos por animarlo, el camino a casa se hizo incómodo.

- ¿En serio? No me dijo nada.

- Es Ruki, no le gusta hablar de su vida. – Y era verdad. Ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí. Tuve que enterarme por su madre. Se lo que piensan, las madres de mis amigos me cuentan todo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era la amiga en común. Siempre acudían a mí para tratar de animarlos, y créanme, eso intentaba. – Estamos invitados, será en su casa.

- No es común en ella. Por lo general es muy reservada. – Ahí es donde explicaba mi ingenioso plan: mi _amiguita_ tampoco estaba muy contenta con toda esa situación. Extrañaba a Renamon, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Le dolía, y mucho.

Esa era mi forma de animarla, hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Su abuela y su madre estaban encantadas y me pidieron ayudarlas en la cocina. También me tocaba repartir las invitaciones. Y para distraerlo un poco, se me ocurrió pedirle a Takato una mano. Era un plan brillante, pero él no pensó lo mismo.

– ¿Una sorpresa? Ósea que no está enterada de nada. No, no, no. - No entendí su reacción. Estaba alterado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- A Ruki no le agrada que le oculten cosas. Y si no menciono su cumpleaños entonces no quiere saber nada del tema. Al menos eso creo…

- Con mayor razón debemos festejar, para que no se sienta sola. Ya verás lo alegre que se pone al vernos todos juntos. – No lo convencí de lo contrario. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? No entendía la razón. Ruki es adorable, a su modo. Si es eso, entonces no le iba a gustar lo que tenía planeado para él. – Y tú debes distraerla. Así nos darás tiempo a la señora Makino y a mí para preparar todo. No puedes negarte.

- ¡¿Debo mentir?!

- No es mentir, es… distraerla, como dije antes. Su madre la invitara al _Hanabi_ pero no creo que sea suficiente. Debes llamarla a su celular y pedirle que vayan a… no se, a jugar por ahí o algo. La cosa es que nos des tiempo.

- ¿No podría hacerlo Lee o Ryo, o alguien que sepa mentir? – Buen punto. Takato era demasiado amable para eso. Se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba con facilidad, en especial con Ruki. Pero ya había analizado mi plan.

El joven Ryo estaba de viaje con su padre y no sabíamos cuándo volvería. Lee tenía que cuidar a la pequeña Shiuchon, pero prometió que asistiría aunque tuviera que llevar a su hermanita acuestas. Tampoco se lo pedí a Hirokazu o a Kenta, por el simple hecho de evitar esas discusiones infantiles con mi amiga (otra razón más por la que no podía pedírselo a Ryo). Solo quedaba Takato, aunque fuera un riesgo.

- No, serás tú. Debes hacerlo. – Estaba por replicar. Sin duda tenía miedo a lo que Ruki podría llegar a hacerle si se enteraba de la supuesta conspiración en su contra.

Tuve que usar un movimiento que no realizaba hace tiempo: juntar mis manos y pedir el favor, con voz suplicante y dolida. La misma táctica que use para que me presentara a Guilmon. Sabía que no podía resistirse ante mí. No piensen que soy malvada o manipuladora. Solo usaba ese truco con Takato. Además, Ruki también tenía una técnica diferente con él: lo miraría a los ojos y fruncía el ceño para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Simple, pero con eso bastaba.

- Es… está bien, Kato. Lo hare, por tratarse de una amiga. – Dijo esto mirando cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de su estado nervioso, causado por mí. - Aunque es seguro que me mate. - A veces Takato podía ser tan tierno pero tan miedoso, en especial con el sexo opuesto. Corrección, en especial con mi amiga, la _Reina Digimon_. Ella también pensaba lo mismo de él, lo de tierno, pero jamás lo diría. Sería ir en contra de su orgullo. Por eso yo sabía que el miedo de Takato está mal fundado. Hay ocasiones en que se le escapa un '_Ruki-chan',_ pero ella no lo golpea como prometió que lo haría. Aun no se tenían total confianza. Ilógico, tomando en cuenta todo lo que pasaron esos dos.

- Muy bien, entonces ve a tu casa rápido. Te llamare para arreglar las cosas. - No pude entregarle su invitación en ese entonces. La había olvidado en casa. A veces puedo ser muy despistada. – Y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde. No me gustaría que atiendan tus padres y moleste en su negocio. – Con el mensaje entregado, me aleje con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Pude ver a lo lejos que tomaba otro rumbo, hacia su casa.

Mi plan había funcionado, al menos con eso lo distraería un poco. Yo aún debía cruzar mitad de parque. Se estaba haciendo tarde y mi padre me regañaría por las horas a cuestas.

En el trayecto encontré unas extrañas gafas de sol en medio del camino. Eran lindas, con lentes redondos y muy grandes, de tono rojizo.

Siempre me dio envidia las gafas que tenían Ruki y el joven Lee, de color azul y verde. Incluso Takato tenía sus googles. Algo infantiles pero le quedaban bien. Pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad. Busque en todas las direcciones para ver si le pertenecían a alguien pero yo era la única cerca, o al menos eso pensaba. Dude en tomarlas pero al final lo hice. Me sentí tentada en probarlas, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un ruido de ramas rompiéndose muy cerca de mí. Me asuste.

Justo en frente, había caído un hombre mayor. Estuvo arriba de un árbol todo ese tiempo y no me había dado cuenta. Sin importarme sus razones fui a auxiliarlo. Tenía miedo de que se hubiera lastimado de gravedad.

- ¿Está bien, señor? – Quise darle una mano para que se levantara pero se mostró recio al contacto. - Esa fue una fea caída.

-Ay… gracias jovencita. No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Eso decía a pesar de haber caído casi tres metros de altura. Me di cuenta que, por alguna razón, huía su mirada de mí. Estaba ocultando sus ojos ¿Por qué? Entonces lo recordé. – ¿Podrías devolverme mis gafas?, por favor.

En un acto torpe pero instantáneo lo hice. Esperaba no haber sido muy entrometida. Quizás quería ocultar algo muy personal, como una enfermedad en los ojos, y usaba esas gafas con enormes lentes para eso.

-Lo siento. –Tome su bastón, que había caído cerca, y se lo devolví. Nuevamente iba a ayudarlo a levantarse pero, para mi sorpresa, no se había lastimado. Se incorporó como si nada. - ¿Qué hacía en la copa de ese árbol? – Soy curiosa. No todos los días ves a un señor jugando en un árbol. Era cosa de niños.

- Solo buscaba.

- ¿Se le perdió algo, o esta extraviado?

- No exactamente. –Respuestas muy cortantes. No quería darme detalles.

- Entonces… déjeme ayudarlo. Lo buscaremos juntos y será más rápido. – Mi padre seguro se iba a molestar por llegar tarde, pero no podía dejar solo al_ abuelito_.

- Gracias linda, pero creo que ya sé dónde puede estar. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa. Se hace tarde. – Dijo eso y se alejó de mí, en la misma dirección donde me había despedido de Takato.

No le di más importancia al tema. Debía volver rápido. Esa noche me tocaba ayudar en la taberna. También debía llamar a Takato, y a la mamá de Ruki para confirmarle su participación. Muchas cosas que hacer, pero estaba feliz de que podría ayudar a mis amigos, aunque sea un poco.

- _Te confiaste, esa niña casi se da cuenta. Todo por no ponerte bien tus gafas._

- _Si, lo sé, y lo siento. No esperaba encontrarme con nadie a estas horas, y menos con uno de ellos. _

– _Este mundo es distinto a los anteriores. No puedo mostrarme como si nada y tú no puedes dejar que te descubran, aun no. – _Aguantando los sermones de la misteriosa voz, proveniente de su saco, el ancianoestuvo recorriendo los rincones del parque de Shinjiuku, esperando encontrar 'el objeto perdido'. Después de varios tropiezos, y una huida de los policías, que lo vieron como un vagabundo buscando lugar para pasar la noche, dio con su objetivo.- _¿Es aquí?_

- _Así es, lo único que mantiene unido ambos mundos._ – dijo, mientras sacaba de su saco un objeto metálico para expulsar una criatura, en forma de reloj.

- _Ahora me toca a mí. No te preocupes, me asegurare de encontrarlos a todos._ _¿Son nueve, verdad?_

- _Así es._ – Dijo esto y se despidió de su pequeño amigo, que desaparecía en un rayo de luz, proveniente de un gran agujero, escarbado en el suelo lodoso hace tiempo. – _Buena suerte, Clockmon._

Ese día me sentía muy satisfecha conmigo misma. No podía esperar a que sea fin de semana. Corrí por el parque en dirección a la escuela. Tenía las invitaciones en mi mochila, dispuesta a entregárselas a todos mis amigos, a excepción de Ruki, claro. Recuerden, era una sorpresa.

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, vi correr a mi amiga por un camino opuesto al que yo tomaba. No me vio, andaba con prisa. Me pareció extraño que no estuviera con su uniforme escolar o en dirección a su escuela privada, solo para niñas. Se veía agitada y con la cara de espanto, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que tenía su Digivice en su mano y la baraja de digi-cards en su cinturón. Algo había pasado.

Por supuesto, la seguí, incluso le grite para que se dirigiera a mí pero no me escucho. Ya me llevaba mucha ventaja. Tenía una buena condición física, sin mencionar que traía sus jeans para mayor comodidad. No le gustaba usar faldas o cosas muy femeninas, por lo que odiaba su uniforme escolar y la ropa que le regalaba su madre. Un desperdicio, teniendo en cuenta que su mamá es modelo y siempre elegía ropa de marca europea. Carísima.

Aunque la hubiera perdido de vista no me tomo mucho tiempo saber a dónde iba. Con su Digivices, solo había una opción: la puerta al Digimundo.

Al llegar y subir los peldaños del refugio, oculto entre los árboles y la vegetación descuidada, vi a Takato, Ruki y al joven Lee. Estaban hablando con alguien, que estaba en el interior del refugio. Me acerque dudosa.

Iba a ocultarme y espiarlos, para ver que se traían (un mal hábito que me contagiaron Hirokasu y Kenta). Ese era el plan pero reconocí la voz de su interlocutor. No pude ocultar mi asombro al encontrarme de nuevo con él.

- ¡Usted! – Dije levantándome de los arbustos y señalando al señor de las gafas rojas. Debí parecer una boba. Había llamado la atención de todos al salir de mi momentáneo escondite, compuesto por ramas y hojas secas.

- Hola pequeña. Me alegra verte otra vez. – A diferencia de mis amigos, él no se mostró sorprendido por mi intromisión. – Lamento haber sido grosero contigo la vez anterior. – Recuperándome de la vergüenza, acepte sus disculpas y mire a Takato, exigiendo una explicación.

Me dijo que recibió una llamada a su casa. Le había pedido que lleve su Digivices y su arsenal de cartas a "su lugar favorito de todos los dias", que algo grande iba a pasar. Debió ser una sorpresa para él, y es que nadie más fuera del grupo sabía sobre la supuesta entrada. A Ruki y al joven Lee también les llego la misma llamada.

Encontraron al pobre hombre dormitando cerca del agujero. Al parecer, había pasado toda la noche vigilando la entrada. Era eso su objeto perdido y que no quiso contarme el día anterior.

Al despertarlo, Ruki decidió hacer a un lado los saludos y paso a lo importante. Interrogo al señor de lo que les había hablado por teléfono. Es ahí donde hacía mi ridícula aparición. Llegue a tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí? – dijo, ignorando las amenazas de Ruki de por qué tanto misterio. Mi amiguita estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entendía su reacción. Era muy incómodo ir a ese lugar, ver la puerta y saber que no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. Solo Takato iba diariamente.

Todos, menos yo, extendieron sus Digivice y mostraron su arsenal de cartas. Dudosos, pero ya no vieron la necesidad de ocultar las cosas.

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción, en espacial cuando Takato le dio una bolsa llena de pan, que había ordenado en su charla telefónica. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y no dudo en comer el contenido antes de darnos explicaciones.

- Son 150 yens, señor. –Aunque todo haya sido un misterio para nosotros, Takato no olvidaba que debía atender el negocio familiar.

- No tengo dinero, pero te pagare con algo mejor. Solo espera… – Vio su reloj de bolsillo al decirle eso. - …unos minutos más. - No habíamos entendido lo que quiso decir. Se sentó en el suelo y quiso que le hagamos compañía mientras esperábamos, y aun no sabíamos qué.

En ese lapso, trate de tranquilizar a Ruki. Estaba por decir alguna maldición o lanzarse sobre el anciano para exigir respuestas. Takato y el joven Lee estaban hablando en susurros no muy lejos de nosotras, quizás preguntándose por lo extraño de la situación.

Una vez terminado lo que sería su almuerzo de pan, el señor nuevamente fijo la vista en su reloj. Se levantó, apoyándose de su bastón, y se dirigió adentro del refugio. Nos dijo que esperáramos afuera. Estaba segura de que no podría contener la ira de la Reina Digimon por mucho tiempo.

Era oscuro ahí adentro, por lo que no vimos que pasaba pero nuestra atención estaba en ese lugar. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

De repente, vimos una intensa luz salir del refugio. Me dejo segada por unos minutos y puse mis brazos al frente para cubrirme del destello. Fue muy molesto, y un tanto doloroso. Terminado ese acto, trate de frotarme los ojos para recuperar la visión que me había sido arrebatada. Fue un error ver directamente ese lugar, y es que no nos esperábamos un flash segador. Tampoco esperábamos lo siguiente.

En un segundo, sentí algo extraño apoyándose en mi pecho. Me asuste pero instintivamente lo sujete. No lo veía pero lo sentía con mis manos. Era redondo y pequeño, con extremidades muy cortas, y se movían. Estaba a punto de arrojarlo del susto, hasta que escuche una inconfundible voz para mí y mis amigos. Tan adorable como siempre.

- _Caluluuu. Juri, Calumon te extraño mucho, calu_. – Eso había sido impactante para mis oídos. Cuando recupere el sentido, vi una carita redonda muy conocida. Me miraba con su par de ojos saltones, y mostraba una linda sonrisa, tan pura y alegre como la recordaba. Mi reacción fue muy torpe.

- Ca… ¿Calumon? – No salía de mi fascinación, y al poco tiempo mis amigos se acercaron viendo al pequeño digimon entre mis brazos, todos incrédulos. Podía sentir su respiración y su suave piel, tan blanca como la recordaba. Sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a mi vestido y sus pequeñas patitas pataleaban de felicidad. Esto definitivamente no era un sueño. - ¡Si, eres tú! – No tenía más que decir. Lo abrece con fuerza y él hizo lo mismo, hundiendo su pequeña cabeza en mi hombro para calmar sus sollozos. Las lágrimas eran inevitables, y los demás se alegraron sin comprender que había pasado.

- ¿Pero cómo…? – Fue lo único que atino a decir el joven Lee, antes de que una criatura en forma de conejo subiera por su cabeza. Calumon no era el único que regreso. - ¡Terriermon!

- Momantai, cuanto tiempo _Len_. – No vi exactamente sus reacciones. Aún estaba con los ojos húmedos. Pero pude escuchar las risas que Lee y Terriermon compartieron. Lopmon también estaba ahí. Había subido a su hombro, saludando educadamente al hermano mayor de su Tamer. Hubiera sido bueno que la pequeña Shiuchon estuviera presente. Le habría gustado ver a su pequeña doncella orejona.

Recuperando la cordura, mis amigos entendieron de qué se trataba todo esto. Nuestro sueño se había cumplido.

- ¡¿Y Renamon?! ¿También está aquí, verdad? – Después de quedarse al margen por la inmensa sorpresa, Ruki interrogo al par de conejos digimon que estaban en los hombros de Lee. No veía a su compañera cerca y la ansiedad la domino.

- Estoy aquí, Ruki. – Renamon apareció detrás de ella, como solía hacerlo cada vez que su Tamer la llamaba. – Te has olvidado de algunas cosas.

Describir la reacción de Ruki al ver a su camarada es demasiado triste para mí. Solo me limitare a decir que había olvidado esa barrera, tan fría y llena de orgullo que se empañaba en construir, para romper en llanto y abrazar a Renamon. Ella, por su parte, se veía incomoda por esa muestra de afecto. Pocas habían sido las veces que Ruki demostraba su sentir pero era inevitable. Solo alguien sin corazón no reaccionaria así. La mística zorra opto por poner una de sus patas en la cabeza de su Tamer. Reconfortarla era su tarea.

Guardromon, Marinangemon y Monodramon también aparecieron. Se habían atascado en la entrada del refugio y, con un poco de fuerza, lograron salir, cayendo al suelo. No fue una entrada muy impresionante pero era bueno que estuvieran con nosotros. Ese lugar no fue diseñado para contener a más de un digimon. Lo que me recordó a Takato.

Fije mi vista en él. Estaba inmóvil, sin poderse creer lo que sucedía. No lo culpo. Si no tuviera a Calumon entre mis brazos tampoco lo creería. La idea de reencontrarse con su pequeño dinosaurio era algo que había estado esperando.

- ¿Qué sucede? Él también debe estar ahí adentro. ¿No quieres ir y comprobarlo con tus propios ojos? – Una sonrisa de lado apareció por su rostro cuando le pregunte eso.

- Guilmon… - Tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo. Esto era demasiado para todos. - Era una promesa después de todo. Estaba seguro de que este momento llegaría. Estoy muy feliz, pero… - Se veía inquieto y asustado. Cerró fuerte sus puños y sus ojos, tratando de contener esas inevitables lágrimas. Quería confesarme lo que sentía. –…ahora, tengo miedo de entrar y ver que él no está ahí, como todos los días que he venido. Que todo esto sea un sueño.

Era comprensible. Las decepciones que debió pasar Takato todas las tardes. Al llegar y ver que nada había cambiado. Que Guilmon no aparecía, por mucho que lo llamara desde el otro lado. Pero aun así, seguía viniendo. Incluso cuando Lee, Ruki y yo le hayamos dicho que debería dejar de mortificarse. Esperar ahí solo le traería sufrimiento a su corazón.

- Juri… - Me llamo por mi nombre. Sin darme cuenta y saber la razón, Takato me estaba viendo con preocupación. No supe en que momento comencé a llorar silenciosamente, y él lo noto antes que yo. Siempre sentí mucha empatía por él. Eso se transformó en cariño, pero en ese entonces comenzaba a pensar que sentía algo más profundo.

No quería verlo así nunca más. Las cosas serían diferentes a partir de ahora.

Limpiándome esas traicioneras lágrimas, tome su mano y lo guie hacia el refugio. Guilmon se estaba tardando en salir por lo que debía ayudar a Takato a dar el primer paso.

- No debes preocuparte. Yo estoy aquí, para decirte que no es un sueño. - Vio la entrada, con una mirada más segura. Creo que logre transmitirle fuerzas en ese entonces. Me dio las gracias, y sin decir nada más entro por su cuenta.

Llamo un par de veces a su digimon, con la esperanza de que le respondiera. Nada pasaba. Tenía miedo de que Guilmon no haya podido regresar con los demás, y que Takato se llevará una muy mala decepción. Era una posibilidad.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Calumon si era así pero un sonido nos distrajo. Provenía del agujero. Parecia que alguien escarbaba la tierra. Takato se acercó con cautela, asomando su cabeza. Para nuestra sorpresa, otra ser apareció justo en frente de él, causando que mi amigo cayera de espaldas por la sorpresa.

Era Guilmon, pero su cabeza estaba en el interior de una bolsa de pan que Takato había dejado hace tiempo, en una de sus úsales visitas. Pobre, debió tener hambre. Una vez que dejo de hurgar dentro de esa bolsa de plástico, asomo sus ojos amarillos y nos reconoció al instante. Tuve que tapar mi boca con mi mano libre para evitar un nuevo llanto.

- ¡Takato! – Sin más que decir, se arrojó encima de su Tamer con la clara intención de abrazarlo. Entre tantos cariños y unas cuantas cosquillas de parte del digimon tipo virus, Takato recupero la compostura. – Guilmon olio el pan. Por eso sabía que Takato estaría aquí. Esperaste por Guilmon, ¿verdad?

- Espere amigo, y no tienes idea de cuánto… - él también lo abrazo, y se quedaron así por un momento. Me alegre por ellos. No era necesario que estuviera ahí, necesitaban estar solos.

Salí para celebrar con los demás. Al hacerlo, vi a algunos de los Digimon decepcionados. Supongo que esperaban ver a sus Tamers para darles la bienvenida. Si hubiera sabido que aparecerían ese día, habría llamado a Hirokazu y a Kenta. Es una lástima que el joven Ryo se haya ido de viaje por tiempo indefinido.

Si todos hubieran estado presentes, habría sido un momento perfecto.

A pesar de todo, la escena me pareció muy tierna pero aún faltaba alguien. Calumon también se había dado cuenta de eso y se separó de mí para ir atrás del refugio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te escondes, calu?

- No me estoy escondiendo, tonto. ¡Y deja de molestar! – Una pequeña mano salió de las sombras para golpear en la cabeza a Calumon por su intromisión. Reconocí la voz, como olvidarme de él. Esperaba verlo otra vez.

- Impmon. – No necesitaba preguntar si era él, lo sabía. Me puse de cuclillas, esperando a que saliera de su escondite y saludarlo como debía ser. Él, por su parte, estuvo un poco indeciso, en especial por escuchar mi voz. Al salir, se rasco la mejilla con una mano, avergonzado por ser descubierto. – Me alegra verte otra vez.

- Si… - No era capaz de verme a los ojos. Saber por qué no me costó mucho. Aun se sentía culpable.

Leomon fue mi camarada y alguien muy importante para mí. Verlo morir a manos de él fue demasiado. Tuve ganas de morir ese día sin importarme lo demás. Él no regresaría e Impmon lo sabía.

"…_porque ese es el destino_". Había confundido las últimas palabras de Leomon, y por culpa de mi debilidad el D-Reaper tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, usándolo como medio de información. Pero, a pesar de todo, ya no guardaba rencor. Impmon no solo me pidió perdón. Había demostrado que estaba arrepentido, al tratar de salvarme a costa de su vida. Y Calumon me ayudo a comprender el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Se lo debía todo a esos dos.

Pude notar que Impmon miraba los alrededores. Buscaba algo, o a ciertas personitas que faltaban.

– Ai y Mako no están con nosotros. – Respondí a la pregunta silenciosa del pequeño diablillo de fuego. Me vio por primera vez a los ojos y pude notar cierta decepción en su mirada.

- Lo siento. No intente contactarme con ellos. – Fueron las palabras de ese señor, que había estado al margen todo ese tiempo. Por un momento me olvide que estaba con nosotros. – No creí que niños tan pequeños estuvieran listo para una misión como esta.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Sin duda debí preguntarle eso hace tiempo. Era obvio que se trataba más que un simple abuelo. Takato y Guilmon habían salido del refugio y se acercaron a nosotros con la clara intención de dar las gracias al señor y preguntar lo mismo. Los demás lo imitaron. Estábamos agradecidos, pero sabíamos que algo más había en todo esto.

Seré breve, porque lo que dijo era mucho pero a la vez muy increíble como para citarlo. Gracias a la ayuda de su Digimon, un pequeñín de nombre Clockmon, pudo hacer que nuestros amigos encontraran la entrada. Tenían un gran conocimiento de las rutas secretas del Digimundo. Se tomó la molestia de buscar y encontrar a cada uno de nuestros amigos.

El mejor regalo que nos podrían haber dado, pero había un precio, y no solo era una bolsa de pan. A cambio de su ayuda, nosotros, o mejor dicho, Takato, Lee y Ruki debían acompañarlo a otro mundo. Necesitaba de personas fuertes, con sus digimons, para enfrentar una amenaza de proporciones mayores.

Por desgracias, yo no tenía un compañero para ayudarlos, y aunque los demás Tamers estuvieran aquí, no estaban preparados para el nivel de pela del enemigo. Eso fue lo que nos dijo. El señor tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo, y la cantidad de personas que debía llevar debía ser calculada. Al parecer se trataba de un enemigo muy fuerte y peligroso. Dijo que ya había visitado otros mundos gracias a sus habilidades, y que éramos el último grupo que llevaría.

Debían ir y reunirse con sus _aliados_, mientras él tenía que regresar a uno de esos mundos, para recoger a cierta persona.

Lee y Ruki se mostraron dudosos por aceptar ir con él. En cambio, Takato dijo que era lo menos que podían hacer, por ayudarlos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Tan inocente y puro, a veces ingenuo, pero esa vez tenía razón. Gracias a ese señor pudo ver a Guilmon nuevamente, y nadie ponía en discusión eso.

Dispuestos a ir, dijo que aún faltaba alguien de nuestro grupo. No sabíamos de quien hablaba pero nos aseguró que si no llegaba a tiempo tendrían que irse sin él, aunque eso signifique una desventaja. Por suerte para nosotros, no nos tomó mucho tiempo la espera. Un viejo amigo había aparecido, corriendo escaleras arriba. Justo a tiempo para demostrar porque lo llamaban _Tamer Legendario_. Todos nos alegramos de verlo, y Ruki chasqueo su lengua enojada.

- ¡Ryo! – Monodramon grito de alegría y corrió hacia su Tamer, que había hecho su entrada sorpresa a los pocos segundos. El señor había logro contactarse con él por medio de sus trucos.

No sabía que amenazas les esperaban pero con Ryo Akiyama de su lado estuve más tranquila. Todos debieron pensar lo mismo, incluso Ruki, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

- Veo que llegue a tiempo. No pensaban hacer esto sin mí, ¿o sí? – dijo después de saludar a su compañero digimon. Se acercó a nosotros, tan amistoso como siempre.

- Claro que sí. Un poco más y nos habría ido mejor. – Tan obstinada, Ruki no dudo en atacar verbalmente al joven Akiyama. Es increíble que aun estuviera enojada por perder contra él, en ese torneo de cartas. Lo que más le debió doler fue que no se acordara de ella cuando se reencontraron en el Digimundo. Como si hubiera sido una principiante. Un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

Nos dimos el lujo de reírnos por la situación. ¿Alguna vez sintieron que justo antes de la hora de la verdad debían distraerse con cualquier cosa, para hacer el ambiente ligero? Yo sentí eso, y estoy segura que ellos también. Lo que les esperaba era algo grande.

Terminado los saludos, caminamos entre los árboles para evitar que alguien nos viera. Debíamos ir a un punto despejado y evitar testigos. Una vez ahí, el señor saco un objeto parecido a un Digivices y apunto a la nada. Al hacerlo, una especie de portal se abrió. Sí que tenía varios trucos bajo la manga, literalmente.

- Bien. Entren, ahí estarán sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Traten de llevarse bien con ellos mientras no estoy. – Así que había más gente al otro lado. Pensé que se trataban de otros Tamers pero cuando volvieron, Takato me aclaro que no eran iguales a nosotros. Eran humanos, sí, y tenían digimons pero no se hacían llamar Tamers.

- ¡Esperen! – Grito Impmon. Se había acercado, con paso decidido, hacia los demás. – Yo también iré con ustedes. - Nos sorprendió su decisión. Por muy fuerte que haya sido no me pareció lo correcto, y no tarde en expresar mi desacuerdo.

- No debes. Recuerda que Ai y Mako no saben de tu llegada. Es mejor que estés a su lado. – No quería pensarlo, pero la idea de que no tuvieran éxito y no regresaran me estaba aterrando. - Si quieres, te llevo con ellos. Pero por favor, no vayas.

Con Takato y los muchachos era inevitable. Tenían a sus camaradas para cuidarlos. Pero Impmon siempre pudo pelear y llegar al nivel Mega solo. Me ponía a pensar en los pequeños hermanos. Perder a un ser querido es demasiado. Ya pase por eso dos veces, y no estaba dispuesta a que ellos sintieran lo mismo.

Impmon pareció dudar un poco por mis palabras. Aun así, su determinación fue mayor. Me dijo que al tratar de salvarme del D-Reaper no había podido hacer nada en realidad. Que solo había sido una carga para todos, y había lastimado a muchos por sus decisiones. Si tenía una oportunidad para redimirse, ese era. Debía ayudarlos, aunque eso signifique sacrificar su vida.

Entendía sus razones. Viéndolo bien, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse a esperar lo mejor, como yo.

- Si es así entonces… no me queda más que decir. Pero estas equivocado, Impmon. Te has redimido hace tiempo, aunque no lo veas así. Hay muchos que sufrirán si tu no estas. – Claro que estaba hablando de Ai y Mako, pero quería que supiera que ya no lo odiaba, que me preocupaba por él y que volviera con bien.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. No me hubiera sorprendido si empezaba a llorar. Las despedidas nunca me gustaron.

- Momantai, ya verás que todo se solucionara. – Terriermon trataba de animarme. – Cuidaremos de que Impmon no se lastime, como siempre.

No pude contener una pequeña risa por ese comentario, e Impmon inicio una discusión con el pequeño orejón. Por lo general no se llevaba bien, pero esa vez todos tuvieron un fuerte lazo.

El joven Lee, por otro lado, le encomendó a Lopmon cuidar a su hermana si algo llagaba a pasarles. No tuvo más opción que aceptar y ver como él, Terriermon e Impmon se adentraban al túnel.

Después fue Ryo quien decidió entrar. Naturalmente, no le había dicho nada a su padre. Ni siquiera debió saber que estaba en Shinjuku. Era el más seguro del grupo y no dudo de que tuvieran éxito. Nos hizo una señal de victoria y entro sin más, junto a Monodramon. Ojala yo tuviera esa confianza.

- Presumido. – Ruki se había parado a mi lado, insultando al joven Akiyama. Me llamo por sorpresa antes de entrar por el túnel. – Lamento pedirte esto, pero si algo me pasa dile a mi mamá que no podré ir con ella al Hanabi. No quería ir pero ahora la idea me parece tentadora. Sé que es tonto pero…

-No tiene nada de tonto, Ruki. – Recordé el plan y que yo le había propuesto a su madre llevarla a ver los pétalos de sakura caer. Con los digimon de vuelta ya no necesitaba de eso para alegrarla. Aun quería organizar su cumpleaños, pero con todo ese asunto de otro mundo parecía imposible. – Prometo que se lo diré, aunque eso sería lo menos importante para ella. Si quieres estar a su lado, da lo mejor. – Sonrió con mi respuesta. Era muy linda si se lo proponía. Me dio las gracias y Renamon se despidió de mí. Solo faltaban Takato y Guilmon.

- Cuídate mucho lindo Guilmon. Sé que es difícil para ti pero no te esfuerces demasiado. – Dije, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Me gustaba como movía su cola al hacer eso, como un perro de verdad. No como mi títere. – Tu también Takato, debes volver. Recuerda que tienes que ayudarme para el cumpleaños de Ruki. - Trate de darle un poco de humor al ambiente. Dudaba de mi resistencia en esos momentos.

- Lo prometo. – Se veía triste. También me aseguraría de ir con sus padres por si pasaba lo peor, aunque no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Antes de que entrara al portal como los demás, sentí el impulso de abrazarlo. Y eso hice. Él se mostró sorprendido y nervioso.

No quería que se fuera pero no había otra opción. Debían ayudar a ese señor, que fue tan amable de traer a nuestros amigos. Una vez separados, no pude mirarlo a los ojos. Él tampoco lo hizo. Se despidió de mi con un _hasta luego._ Típico, nunca le gusto decir adiós.

Parece que nuestro destino siempre se resumía en una despedida forzosa. ¿Por qué no podíamos estar todos juntos? Era algo que siempre me había preguntado.

El portal se cerró a los pocos segundos que Takato y Guilmon lo traspasaran. El señor se quedó junto a mí y los demás digimon.

Con mi mirada aun puesta donde había estado el portal, le pregunte cuanto tardarían en volver. Un poco tonto, pero necesitaba saberlo.

– Pronto. Ni siquiera sentirás que se fueron. - No sabía si alegrarme o no por eso. Ese hombre tenía la costumbre de hablar en doble sentido.

Él también debía irse. Se despidió de nosotros diciendo que debía partir a otro mundo. Hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior: extendió su dispositivo y otra puerta se abrió. Entro junto con su digimon y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Me tomo un tiempo reaccionar. Sujete de nuevo al pequeño Calumon entre mis brazos y me dirigí a los tres digimons que aún me hacían compañía.

- Esperen aquí, llamare a los demás. – Debía avisarles a Hirokazu y a Kenta para que se hicieran cargo de Guardromon y Marinangemon. Pensé por un momento si debía llevar a Lopmon con la pequeña Shiuchon, pero descarte esa posibilidad. Era mejor mantener en secreto que su hermano y Terriermon se habían aventurado a una cruzada muy riesgosa. Sus padres se enterarían y armarían un escándalo.

Camine a la cabina telefónica más cercana. Calumon estaba conmigo. Siendo tan pequeño, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de un juguete de felpa.

No pude llegar a mi destino. En el camino, termine por sentarme en el refugio de Guilmon. Adentro podría dejar salir todo lo que me frustraba.

No me importo que Calumon me viera llorar, de hecho, quería que estuviera conmigo.

Era horrible, y es que no recordé haber sido útil para Takato y los demás. Llegue a pensar que si no me hubiera atrapado el D-Reaper, los digimon no tendrían que haber hecho un gran sacrificio, como regresar a su mundo.

La entrada al digimundo aún seguía abierta. No me importo. Solo quería llorar en silencio y que nadie me molestara. Pude sentir otra presencia junto a mí, y no era Calumon. Era un ser muy brillante que flotaba sobre mí.

- Diginomo. –Takato me conto sobre ellos y ya los había visto una vez, por lo que no fue difícil reconocer a ese pequeñín flotante. Se trataba de una inteligencia artificial que evolucionó de forma independiente a los digimon. Tenía la habilidad de cumplir deseos. No sabía que aun quedara alguno por ahí, y menos en el mundo humano.

Quizás haya sido gracia a esa criatura que la entrada al digimundo apareciera cuando más la necesitábamos.

Yo también tenía un deseo, y al parecer no fue necesario verbalizarlo. En el instante en que lo pensé, la pequeña criatura de luz desapareció. Siempre hacían eso, señal de que había escuchado mis oraciones.

"_Por favor, quiero que Takato y los demás vuelvan con bien. Dales la ayuda que necesitan." – _Quien diría que con ese deseo, Takato y Guilmon recibirían la ayuda de alguien muy cercano a ellos: Grani. Claro, en aquel entonces no lo sabía.

Bastante lógico, ahora que lo pienso. Originalmente, Grani cumplía la función de un arca. Una coraza protectora que nos sirvió en nuestro regreso del mundo digital, y ahora quería que mis amigos volvieran con bien. Era la personificación perfecta de mi deseo.

Al desaparecer el Diginomo, y sin más razón para seguir ahí sentada, retome mi camino. Solté un pequeño suspiro de resignación. No quería que Calumon, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido silencioso por mi tristeza, compartiera mi dolor. Solo nos quedaba esperar.

- Y ni siquiera les di sus invitaciones…

_Bueno, volví. No esperaba recibir review tan pronto, siendo mi primer fic. Me alegra ver que les intereso la historia. A mí me encanto esta idea desde un principio, y aunque requiera de muchos capítulos, tengo el entusiasmo para seguir por un buen tiempo._

_Algunos se habrán dado cuenta, pero ubique los hechos de este capítulo justo una semana antes de los sucesos ocurridos en la película de D. Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express. Ahí se ve como los digimon ya están de vuelta, y como festejan el cumpleaños de Ruki. _ _Lo quise así porque no_ m_e convencía ver el final de la serie con una 'posibilidad de volverse a ver' y que después estén todos juntos nuevamente, así de fácil. Algo tuvo que pasar en ese lapso de tiempo._

_Gracias a __**Asodomar, Ani strife, Japific, Sybilla's song **__y a__** Neko-Sandie **__por sus review. Espero que este capítulo haya sido claro y entretenido para ustedes. Puede que alguno no hayan visto esta temporada, pero trate de ser muy específico en los detalles necesarios de la historia. Más que esto no necesitan saber. _

_También espero que me vaya bien en el próximo capítulo, de Frontiers. Me esforzare por ser más claro en las explicaciones. Nos leemos luego._


	3. De pocas palabras (Kouji)

**Kouji Minamoto**: es ese rival-amigo, infaltable en la temporada. Encargado de llevar el poder de Wolfmon, el Guerrero de la Luz. En principio, Kouji tiene que hacerse a la idea de llamar madre a una mujer que contrajo matrimonio con su padre. A mitad de la serie, se entera que su madre biológica aún sigue con vida. Es su mismo hermano gemelo (Kouchi Kimura, que conoce en el Digimundo) quien le revela tal información. Se caracteriza por ser un chico muy reservado y meticuloso, a diferencia del protagonista.

**Temporada de Frontiers (y final):** lo destacado en esta temporada es que los protagonistas ya no cuentan con digimon acompañantes (al menos no en forma física). En su lugar, obtienen el poder de los Antiguos Diez (Guerreros legendarios que defendieron el Digimundo hace tiempo, contra Lucemon) y pueden convertirse en digimon o, más precisamente, en uno de los antiguos diez. El final es que Koichi (hermano de Kouji) nunca fue al digimundo en realidad. Fue su alma la que fue transferida, y al perder en una pelea se piensa que ha muerto. Gracias a las palabras y lágrimas de Kouji, los Digivices depositan todo su poder en curar a Kouchi, haciendo que vuelvan a lo que eran en un principio, teléfonos celulares. "Un milagro" como dijo Takuya al final de la serie.

* * *

(Prólogo del capítulo)

Palacio celeste, y deidades omnipresentes.

El _Lucero de la Rosa_, antigua sede de los poderes malignos de un digimon corrompido por la oscuridad, conocido como Kerpymon. Es ahora uno de los lugares místicos más importantes del Digimundo.

En un solo día, ese templo y morada de una de las más místicas deidades fue invadido. Y no por muchos, solo uno.

- Sal de ahí. Es inútil ocultarse. – Exclamo Ophanimon, uno de los digimon celestes más importantes. Desde hace tiempo, sintió una extraña presencia aproximándose por sus dominios. Una de las tantas habilidades que poseía como deidad. El misterioso intruso no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden del ángel.

- Me sorprende, pudiste sentir mi presencia. Ahora entiendo por qué eres una de los _Tres Grandes Ángeles_. – Dijo el misterioso ser. Había aparecido en la sala imperial, a pocos metros del Trono de la Digimon. - ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Tú presencia… - Interrumpio. – La he sentido desde que pusiste un pie en nuestro mundo. Es tan repulsiva y maligna. Hace tiempo no sentía una así, desde _Lucemon_. – Tal respuesta no hizo más que molestar al 'huesped'. Ya sospechaba que algo así iba a pasar. – Te agradecería que abandones esa apariencia que tienes, de un humano que aparenta ser débil, y me muestres tu verdadero ser. Te advierto que no soy alguien fácil de derrotar, mucho menos en mis dominios. – Amenazo, levantándose de su trono de cristal y apuntando su lanza dorada contra él, dispuesta a hacer lo que dijo.

El invasor rio a carcajadas, y aplaudió al coraje de Ophanimon. Estaba tentando a la muerte.

- Esa es una razón por la que odio visitar un Digimundo ajeno al mío. Debo admitir que este lugar… - se detuvo, admirando y percibiendo el ambiente, con un semblante de repulsión. Su voz cambio. – _**lleno de luz, es taaaan monótono y aburrido. Es increíble que haya seres que aprecien esto. Por culpa de eso, me cuesta mantener esta insipiente forma humana…**_

Ophanimon no supo que contestar. El intruso claramente era un ser maligno. Lo había confesado, pero no esperaba tal muestra de energía, de un segundo al otro. Existía la posibilidad de que ese ser la derrotara fácilmente. Se mantuvo en guardia, pues este individuo era más fuerte que el mismo Lucemon.

- ¿Vienes a invadir nuestro mundo? – Pregunto desafiante, pero en su interior estaba temerosa por la respuesta.

- _**Eso sería tentador…**_ - Dijo, más no dejo preocupada al digimon Ángel por mucho tiempo. – _**pero por ahora solo quiero hacer una petición. **_– Ophanimon aun desconfiaba de él. Mantuvo su lanza levantada por unos segundos más. El huésped se impaciento. – _**Si quisiera matarte a ti, o al resto de tu querido Digimundo, ya lo habría hecho. Y creo que lo sabes. **_– Era verdad. Claramente estaba en desventaja. Sin más opción escucho lo que ese ser tenía que decirle. Provocarlo solo traería problemas. El invasor sonrió por sus adentros, y mostro una cara menos desafiante. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía poderoso en dominar a alguien, pero decidió reservar la poca energía que le quedaba en ese mundo. – _**Tranquila. Puedes confiar en este humilde anciano…**_

* * *

De pocas palabras (Kouji)

- Bienvenido. Me alegra verlo de vuelta. – La misma vendedora me recibió. Esa florería no había cambiado desde la última vez.

Solo había mujeres adentro y les debió parecer extraño ver a un niño como yo en esos terrenos. Pasar desapercibido y hacer lo mío. No iba a dejar que las miradas interrogantes de esas señoras me alejaran de mi tarea: comprar un ramo para ella. Aun así, me sentí incómodo.

Tulipanes, Kouchi me dijo que a ella le gustarían. Sus favoritas, o al menos eso aseguro mi hermano. Cuando pase a recepción, la vendedora me pregunto si eran para mi novia.

- No, son para mi madre. – Respondí tímidamente, como no es usual en mí. En ese momento, todas las señoras, al tanto de mis acciones, suspiraron enternecidas.

- Debes quererla mucho. Es el segundo ramo que le compras. – Dijo, recordando la última vez que visite su negocio. En parte se equivocaba, aquella vez eran para mi madrastra. Ahora tenía el deber de dárselas a mi madre biológica.

Pague lo que debía y, una vez fuera, me dirigí a casa de Kouchi.

Él y nuestra madre vivían en el suroeste de la ciudad, pasando las vías del tren. Un lugar bastante alejado de mi departamento pero no era molestia realizar el viaje en metro.

Las personas se quejan de la incomodidad, de estar pegados unos a otros todo el tiempo. Insultos y empujones es lo que encuentras comúnmente en los transportes públicos. Yo era el que llevaba un delicado ramo en mi mano y con la otra hacia lo posible por sujetarme de la barra metálica. Comparado a los viajes en _Trailmon_, eso era un lujo. Muy cómodos algunos.

Me estaba acercando a la estación y pensé si debía tocar su puerta cuando llegase o mandar un mensaje a Koichi para decirle que me espere afuera de su casa. Es vergonzoso, pero la relación con mi madre no era lo que debía. La quiero, y sé que ella también pero no teníamos tema de conversación. Diez años sin vernos nos afectó.

- Kouji, que puntual eres. – Por suerte, me recibió mi hermano. No sé por qué se sorprendía, siempre llegaba a tiempo para las reuniones. No como Takuya, tan impuntual en todo. - Mamá tuvo que salir por un asunto del trabajo. Volverá pronto. – Dijo Koichi, mientras me indicaba las sillas de su cocina para que tomara asiento, y él se disponía a subir las escaleras. – Creo que estamos a tiempo, ¿verdad? Iré a cambiarme, espera aquí a que ella llegue.

Algo curioso de mi hermano es que siempre trataba de que mamá y yo tuviéramos momentos privados, para conocernos mejor. Se lo agradecía pero también quería que él estuviese presente. Así el ambiente no sería tan incómodo.

Izumi siempre nos había dicho que nuestra historia era como una de esas novelas que ella veía con sus nuevas amigas. Supongo que saben de qué tipo, "…_donde las familias se separan y por azares del destino vuelven a encontrarse, para iniciar una nueva vida juntos. Es tan tierno"_. Era cierto lo que decía pero exageraba. Piensa que todo tiene que ser como una historia dramática.

Escuche las llaves y el picaporte de su puerta principal. La casa no era muy grande por lo que no tarde en visualizar la figura de mi madre entrando a la cocina. Sin duda herede el mismo color de cabello que ella, oscuro pero con un ligero tono azul.

Me vio de reojo y me llamo por el nombre de mi hermano. Por algo somos gemelos. Si no fuera por mi cabellera larga y la pañoleta en mi cabeza sería difícil reconocernos. Supo quién era a los pocos segundos.

- Hola Kouji. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de tu hermano.

- Fue a cambiarse. – Respondí, olvidando que yo también debí saludarla como es debido.

Normalmente un hijo se expresaría de forma más afectiva pero existía esa barrera invisible que impide el progreso. Las acciones son mejores que las palabras.

– Son para ti. – Dije, tratando de sonar indiferente por la situación, y extendiéndole el ramo de flores que había comprado. Debí tener un sonrojo en esos momentos, mayor que las rosas de la florería.

- Tulipanes, son mis favoritas. – Agradecí mentalmente a Koichi por su consejo.

Acerco su rostro a las flores, y se quedó así por un momento. Quería mantener en su memoria la esencia de esas plantas. Cuando finalmente se separó de ellas esbozo una sonrisa que a mí me gusto. Hacía que toda la humillación valga la pena.

- Koichi me dijo que hoy se reúnen con sus amigos. Me alegra que pase el tiempo fuera de casa, en especial contigo. – Me hablaba mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón con agua. No supe cómo responder a eso. Por lo que se, mi hermano no era muy sociable antes de conocerlo en el Digimundo. Siempre se preocupaba por ella, y creo que fuimos sus primeros amigos.

Volví a tomar asiento y ella me imito. Quería iniciar una conversación conmigo pero, al igual que yo, no sabía cómo empezar. Decir que fue un silencio incomodo seria quedarse corto.

- Has crecido un poco, ¿verdad? – Me pregunto, esperando que mi respuesta fuera el puntapié inicial de una charla común entre madre e hijo. Para desgracia de ambos, yo me encontraba en las mismas que ella.

- Un poco, creo.

- Es en serio. Seguro serás más alto que Koichi. – expreso con la ternura que a mí me gustaba, y me faltaba. – ¿Cómo vas en tu escuela? ¿Te enseñan bien?

- Me va bien. – Ni a mí me gusto como lo dije. Debí parecer un antipático y no quería eso. Es difícil cambiar lo que uno ya es. En esas situaciones me vendría bien ser un poco como Takuya, solo un poco. Uno que otro problema nos hemos metido por su arrogancia. Siempre hablaba siguiendo sus impulsos, y sus acciones eran motivadas por sus metas. Aun así encontraba la forma para seguir adelante.

Por suerte para mi madre y para mí, Koichi hizo acto de presencia. Se tardó mucho en mi opinión. Debió hacerlo apropósito para darnos tiempo de hablar.

- Ya nos vamos, mamá. Despídete de Kouji. – Dijo, también para que yo tomara la iniciativa y me despidiera de ella. Creo que espero un abrazo de nosotros dos, mas solo nos limitamos a decir un hasta luego.

- Cuídate, y tú también Kouji. – él le dijo que lo haría y yo solo asentí. – Mándame un mensaje cuando estén con sus amigos.

- Lo hare. Adiós. – Mi hermano se despidió con un saludo a lo lejos de la puerta. Estaba feliz. Hace tiempo que no estábamos los seis reunidos, y ser impaciente no era propio de él. Yo, por otro lado, caminaba despacio con las manos en los bolsillos. Tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez. _Luz y oscuridad_.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que nuestra madre aún estaba en la entrada, viendo como nos alejábamos. En aquel momento sentí que no la volvería a ver por mucho tiempo, y tuve el impulso de despedirme con un saludo, igual que mi hermano.

Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

* * *

En el camino en metro, nos poníamos al tanto de nuestras vidas. Yo no tenía mucho que decir, en cambio, Koichi me platicaba que mamá siempre preguntaba por mí, y él le decía que yo también preguntaba por ella. Sin duda quería que estuviéramos unidos de nuevo, como familia.

Como sospeche, nuestro transporte comenzó a llenarse rápidamente en la siguiente parada, y los empujones no se hicieron esperar.

Vimos a Takuya en una de las estaciones que se encontraban de camino. Estaba corriendo escaleras abajo, desesperado por alcanzar el mismo transporte que nosotros. No lo consiguió. Se quedó justo frente a las puertas mientras estas se cerraban. Las mil y un maldiciones que soltó por ello.

Nos vio por las ventanillas del metro y le hice una seña, diciéndole que lo esperaríamos en el lugar acordado pero que no tardara. Inmediatamente emprendió carrera hacia la maquina de boletos, para sacar otro. Que energía y que mal gasto de dinero. Sin duda llegaría tarde, y conozco a una rubia de acento italiano que estaría histérica por eso. No sería la primera vez.

Si Takuya hubiera corrido con la misma suerte la primera vez que lo vi, y no hubiera ido al Digimundo con nosotros probablemente yo no estaría aquí, contado todo esto.

* * *

Llegamos al punto de encuentro.

- ¡Kouji, Koichi! ¡Por aquí! – Izumi nos gritó desde lejos, parada sobre unos asientos del lugar. Había muchas personas en la ciudad y quiso que supiéramos su ubicación, alzando los brazos y agitándolos para que la viéramos. Que impulsiva.

No me sorprendió ver a tantas personas circulando. Era el sitio de encuentro de muchos jóvenes, y estábamos cerca de una sub-estación. Todos los que debían llegar o irse de la ciudad tenían que pasar por ahí. Como era obvio, Takuya no estaba presente.

Nuestra amiga no dudo en abrazarnos cuando estuvimos cerca, colgándose de nuestros cuellos y ocultando su rostro entre nuestros hombros. No me acostumbro a que haga eso.

– _¡Ciao!_ Que alegría verlos. Los dos siguen igual de parecidos. – Al ser la única niña de nuestro grupo siempre respondía de formas que a mí y a Kouchi nos apenaba. Provocamos los celos de nuestros dos amigos ahí presentes.

- ¡Ah, No es justo! Yo también quiero que Izumi me abrace.

- ¡Y yo! – En sus rabietas, Junpei y Tomoki olvidaron de saludarnos como era debido. Uno, por sus celos de amor no correspondido (pobre Junpei), y Tomoki, supongo que solo por recibir muestras de afecto. Le gustaba que lo consientan.

- Dejen de decir esas cosas, chicos. – Fingió sentirse apenada, pero a mí no me engaña. – Bien, Takuya no debe tardar en llegar. ¿A dónde iremos? - Koichi puso una sonrisa nerviosa por ese comentario. Al parecer me tocaba a mí dar explicaciones. Como pensé, Junpei y Tomoki no se sorprendieron por la tardanza de Takuya. Solía ser muy impuntual. En cambio, Izumi estaba enfadada.

- Siempre nos hace lo mismo. Dice que debemos reunirnos, para divertirnos y hablar de los buenos momentos, pero cuando estamos todos juntos nunca llega a tiempo ¡Es el colmo! – Dramática pero no hice nada para persuadirla de su enfado. No quería ser la voz de la razón ese día. Sin más, esperamos por la llegada de Takuya.

El lugar sí que estaba atestado, y teníamos que hacer un esfuerzo para distinguir a una persona con_ googles_ por los alrededores.

Recordé que Koichi debía mandarle un mensaje a nuestra madre para decirle que estábamos bien. Cuando se lo mencione pareció meditarlo un poco.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mándaselo tú. Se alegrara que le respondas a su número. – Dijo, y no me pareció mala idea. Un mensaje de texto era mejor que una charla de frente, al menos para mí. Podía ponerle que estábamos bien y que no se preocupara. Cariños de nuestra parte también era una buena opción.

No le di más vueltas al tema y saqué mi viejo celular para comenzar a escribir el mensaje. Debía firmarlo, no tenía garantía de que ella tuviera mi número.

Mi madrastra me pregunto hace tiempo si no quería que me comprara otro teléfono, que lo pagaría. El que tenía era un modelo algo obsoleto. No quería que ella hiciera esos gastos por mí y, la verdad, es que no tenía deseos de cambiarlo. Me sentí tonto pero ese aparato era muy especial. Supongo que los demás también pensaban lo mismo de los suyos. Hace tiempo que dejaron de ser nuestros _Digivices_.

_** Para:**__ Kimura (mi madre)_

"_Mamá, Koichi y yo estamos con los muchachos. No te preocupes, te mandare un mensaje cuando estemos regresando. Te quiero, Kouji"_.

** Enviado: **17:27, 01/08/2002

El 'te quiero' no fue mi idea. Sabiendo mis intenciones, Izumi me arrebato el teléfono y quiso ayudarme a su modo. Firmo por mí, mando el mensaje y devolvió el móvil a mis manos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Seguro pensó que me hacía un favor, y claro, al estar enfadada por lo de Takuya no iba a protestar con ella, sería inútil. ¿Te quiero? Eso no sonaba a mí. Ahora no sabía que cara poner cuando este frente a mi madre.

El teléfono vibro a los pocos segundos. Pensé que se trataba de ella contestando, y así era.

Koichi e Izumi me miraban, impacientes por saber que decía el dichoso texto. Recuerden mis palabras, me vengare de Izumi por impulsiva, y de Takuya por lerdo. Si hubiera estado aquí ella no estaría enfadada.

Antes de abrir mi bandeja de entrada, la pantalla de mi celular se ennegreció para después mostrar interferencia. Extraño. Pensé por un momento que había llegado a su fecha límite y que sus circuitos ya no procesarían mis instrucciones, pero me equivoque. No era una falla o disfunción del aparato. Mis amigos también recibieron un mensaje en sus teléfonos, al mismo tiempo. _Deja vu._

Con la señal parcialmente restablecida, pudimos ver una pregunta muy extraña pero familiar: _¿Te gustaría empezar? ¿O no?_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al leer eso. No podía estar pasando de nuevo. Con ese tipo de preguntas, es común que la respuesta sea un 'si'. La curiosidad está en todas las personas, por muy pequeña que sea.

_ "Deben decidir, si aceptan o no. Tomen el tren con destino a la Estación de Shibuya, de las 18:05 hs. Pero si aprecian la nueva vida que han ganado, no tomen ese tren. Repito, no lo hagan"._

** Remitente:** …

** Recibida a las:** 17:35, 01/08/2002

Ophanimon había hecho contacto.

* * *

Eran las 17:57 cuando llegamos a destino. Afortunadamente estuvimos cerca de la estación y tomamos el tren con destino a Shibuya. La decisión de ir fue una discusión de cinco minutos o menos, si debo hacer cálculos.

¿Por qué lo hicimos? Si la entrada volvió a abrirse, y si Ophanimon o alguno de los Tres Ángeles solicitaba nuestra presencia era porque algo había pasado en el Digimundo, algo grave. Lo que me intrigaba era ese extraño consejo, "…no lo hagan". Pedía por nosotros pero suplicaba que no nos arriesguemos. Muy contradictorio.

Esperamos a que el ascensor estuviera libre para que los cinco pudiéramos bajar hacia las profundidades de la estación, desconocidas para el resto. Tener testigos era lo último que necesitábamos.

Todos, menos Izumi, entramos. Estaba indecisa y veía a todas direcciones a la espera de que algo ocurra.

- ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido ese tonto? – Pensó en voz alta. Por supuesto que hablaba de Takuya, era el único que faltaba, y otro tonto no hay. No dude de que también haya recibido el mismo mensaje. De haber podido contactarlo por los teléfonos lo hubiéramos hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón dejaron de funcionar.

- Él vendrá. No te preocupes. – Trate de persuadirla mientras salía y me ponía a su espalda. Faltaba menos de diez minutos para el tiempo acordado. Lo más seguro era que descendamos por la estación, oculta para las demás personas, y con suerte nos estaría esperando un Trailmon para nuestro viaje.

- Lo sé, pero…

- No tenemos tiempo. – Fui un poco rudo, pero no tenía otra opción. La sujete por los hombros y la lleve al ascensor con los demás. Tome la decisión más difícil: en el peor de los casos, tendríamos que viajar sin Takuya.

Volteé por última vez, y vimos como las puertas se cerraban poco a poco. Tuve otro recuerdo, de ese niño con googles entrando de un salto al mismo ascensor que yo había tomado. Por un momento pensé que pasaría lo mismo… pero no. Las puertas se cerraron y todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras descendíamos a lo más profundo. La preocupación era algo que compartimos.

* * *

El Trailmon que nos esperaba no lo recordaba de nuestras aventuras. Parecía ser un nuevo modelo. Aun así, era igual de obstinado y perezoso que sus compañeros a vapor. Estaba tomando una siesta pero al escuchar nuestros pasos cercanos abrió su ojo, su único ojo, para ver a los intrusos de sus sueños.

- Ustedes son esos humanos, ¿verdad? Es la primera vez que veo a uno. – Dijo, mientras que con su ojo nos analizaba de forma crítica. – Me han pedido que los lleve al Digimundo, con destino a la _Terminal de los Bosques_. Suban de una vez.

- ¿Sabes porque razón nos llamó Ophanimon? – Mi respuesta fue igual o más cortante que la de él. Como había dicho, el metro es un lujo comparado a esas máquinas-digitales groseras. No iba a soportar un mal trato de su parte.

- No sé ni me importa, humano. Mi trabajo será llevarlos ahí, de ida y de vuelta a este mundo. Lo demás no me interesa. – Eso era nuevo, un Trailmon que se digne a traernos de regreso. La situación se estaba distorsionando un poco a lo que recuerdo.

- ¿No podría esperar un momento? – Tomoki pidió el favor a esa máquina, e Izumi lo secundo. - Falta uno de nosotros.

- Su problema. Suban ahora. – El Trailmon amenazo con marcharse sin nosotros, poniendo a correr su maquinaria interna y expulsando el vapor por los escapes, a los costados de su rostro metálico. No nos quedaba otra opción que subir.

- Probablemente Takuya haya decidió no aceptar el viaje. – Dijo Junpei, mientras caminábamos al vagón más cercano. Se ganó una mirada severa por parte nuestra. – Digo, es una posibilidad…

- ¡Él no haría eso! No es un cobarde. – Expresaron Izumi y Tomoki, con enfado y desesperación. Dudosos entraron al vagón, y yo fui el último en subir. No había nadie adentro. Esa vez fuimos los únicos a los que llamaron.

Las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas. El Trailmon lentamente comenzó a movilizarse y los demás tomaron asiento. Yo estaba de pie, sujetándome de la barra de seguridad que estaba sobre mí.

Nos estábamos alejando de la plataforma, y veíamos detenidamente la puerta del ascensor, esperando que de ahí saliera ese niño problemático y corriera desesperadamente para alcanzar nuestro vagón. Nada de lo que recordé había pasado, todo era diferente.

Poniéndonos en marchar, nos adentramos a la inmensa oscuridad del túnel y perdimos toda esperanza de que Takuya nos alcanzara. No es necesario que les cuente como estaban los demás. Izumi y Tomoki parecían los más afectados. Animar la situación no era lo mío, y los otros tampoco desempeñaban bien esa tarea. Solo quedaba el incómodo silencio, y esperar llegar a destino.

Muy deprimente pero… ¿quieren saber el ridículo de toda esa situación? Es muy simple, Takuya estaba con nosotros, en el mismo Trailmon. Todo fue muy inverosímil para mí.

Escuchamos como las puertas del vagón vecino se abrían, y vimos que por la entrada del nuestro se asomaba la figura de nuestro compañero de aventuras. Se estaba refregando su ojo derecho, mientras que de su boca salía un bostezo muy sonoro. Juro que quería matarlo por irresponsable.

- Ah… ¡Hola, amigos! Ustedes también decidieron venir, aunque no me sorprende. – Expreso con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mostrando sus dientes, tan blancos como la blancura misma. Ni siquiera tenía un poco de consideración por los demás.

Claro, todos lo saludaron como si no lo hubiéramos visto en años. Los únicos que nos mantuvimos al margen fuimos Izumi y yo. Sus razones habrá tenido, quizás estaba molesta por su impuntualidad. Por mi parte, preferí esperar a que él se acercara a saludar.

Pude oír como los demás le preguntaban desde cuando había estado adentro de ese Trailmon. Al parecer, el boleto que compro en la estación, donde Koichi y yo lo vimos, era con destino a Shibuya. Con las prisas no se dio cuenta de su error, y no se percató hasta llegar a la estación. Error de tonto, en mi opinión.

Por fortuna, no le fue necesario comprar otro boleto. Fue ahí cuando le llego el mensaje de Ophanimon, pidiéndole que vaya al subterráneo de Shibuya. Ironías de la vida, el que siempre llagaba tarde fue el primero.

- … Ese Trailmon estaba dormido así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta y esperarlos ahí. Pero me quede dormido en los asientos del vagón vecino ha ha... – Confeso su gran travesía y se llevó su brazo a su cabeza en señal de pena. Suertudo hasta el fin.

- No sé de qué te ríes. – Izumi cortó el ambiente que se estaba llevando a cabo. Como pensé, estaba molesta. - Si no fuera por tu irresponsabilidad entonces yo… nosotros… - Se quedó a medias al notar las miradas sobre ella, incluyéndome. No me esperaba tal arrebato.

Avergonzada, pidió disculpas y sin decir más se sentó. Takuya pareció deprimirse por unos momentos. Fue imperceptible para algunos pero yo lo note ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Decidí intervenir esa vez y fui hacia Takuya para saludarlo, solo quería aminorar el ambiento. Él pareció recobrarse por verme, y mostro esa sonrisa inmadura que solía tener.

- ¡Kouji! Desgraciado infeliz, es bueno verte. – Tan imperactivo como siempre, paso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, en un amistoso saludo. Obviando esos insultos y las preocupaciones que nos hizo pasar, fue bueno verlo.

* * *

El viaje fue como yo lo recordaba, con turbulencias y ese infernal ruido de las válvulas de escape, causando que cerrara un ojo por las molestias que causaba en mis oídos. Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos en el Digimundo.

- Bajen de una vez, humanos. Pesan mucho. – Digimon holgazán. Takuya no dudo en darle una patada a esa infernal máquina para después unirse a nosotros en el camino. Me hubiera parecido inmaduro pero por esa vez no dije nada. Ese Trailmon no merecía tolerancia alguna de nuestra parte.

En el camino, nos encontramos con muchos Digimons en un pequeño pueblo que estaba de camino al Castillo de Seraphimon. La mayoría eran pequeños y muy traviesos. Uno se dio cuenta de nuestra intromisión.

- ¡Miren, son los humanos! - Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que se asustarían o nos atacarían por meternos en su pueblo. Mas lo único que recibimos fueron ovaciones. - ¡Son los héroes de la leyenda! ¡Igual a lo que dice el libro! – Exclamo un pequeño Pagumon, ganándose nuestra atención.

- ¿De qué libro hablas, pequeñín? – Interrogo Izumi, y vimos como el Digimon, aun maravillado por nuestra presencia, saco de quien sabe dónde un libro de gran grosor. Nosotros, los _Spirits_ y enemigos como Lucemon estaban plasmados en el relato. No entendí lo que decía, estaba escrito en un lenguaje antiguo, propio del Digimundo, pero tenía dibujos algo bizarros. Tuvimos que pedirle al Pagumon que nos tradujera el título y la sinopsis.

- Aquí dice: "_Los Guerreros Legendarios. Cómo unos humanos crearon una nueva leyenda…_"- Escrito nada más y nada menos que por un viejo amigo.

- ¡¿Bokomon es el autor?! – Expresamos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

La Terminal de los Bosques se veía mejor que antes. Sin esa molesta niebla que dificultaba el andar, y la vegetación parecía completamente restaurada. El camino por las enormes ramas de los árboles era el único acceso al Castillo.

Al llegar a la entrada de cristal, fuimos 'recibidos' por Neemon. Si, el mismo que nos acompañó en nuestro viaje. Lo encontramos durmiendo en la entrada del castillo, y parecía tener un sueño agradable. Lo sé por la burbuja de mucosidad que salía de su nariz, con cada ronquido.

Seguía igual de distraído, con esos pantalones rojos como única prenda y sus orejas largas, que simulaban las de un conejo. Esperamos por ver su reacción al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Tomo más del que esperaba.

- Ah… amigos. Son ustedes… están aquí… - Dijo, pero estoy seguro que su mente seguía divagando por el país de los sueños. Fue bueno volver a verlo y lo saludamos, incluyéndome, muy emocionados.

Una vez espabilado, nos condujo por dentro del castillo. Al parecer, la nueva tarea de nuestro amigo dormilón era recibir a las visitas del palacio, en ese caso, a nosotros.

- Neemon, ¿dónde están Bokomon y Patamon? – Pregunto Takuya en el trayecto, tomando la delantera, a la par de nuestro guía.

- Ah…Ya no es Patamon… volvió a ser Seraphimon… – Había olvidado la diferencia de tiempos que existían entre nuestros mundos. No era sorpresa que varias cosas hayan cambiado con los años. Patamon era una de ellas. – Bokomon está detrás de esa puerta. – Dijo, apuntando a una entrada gigantesca. Tenía un cartel colgado, "Documentación".

Neemon la abrió, y al hacerlo vimos varios de libros apilados de forma desordenada. Parecía una biblioteca antigua. Bokomon estaba escribiendo cosas en un escritorio muy alto. No se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia; estaba muy ocupado en su nueva labor. Firmando, sellando y archivando.

Tome una de las hojas que había caído al suelo pero no conseguí comprender su escritura. Estaba en un idioma muy raro, con símbolos similares a los que teníamos como Guerreros Legendarios.

- Oye… tenemos invitados... – Le hablo Neemon, poniéndose a su lado pero al parecer no había escuchado. O no quiso escucharlo. – Oyeeee Bokomon… mira quienes son. – Volvió a insistir, dándole pequeños empujones.

- ¡Cierra la boca, tonto! Estoy muy ocupado. – Y sin decir más, sujeto del tirante del pantalón de Neemon para soltarlo y causarle un fuerte dolor en la barriga a nuestro amigo. Quizás hayan pasado muchos años pero esos dos no cambiaron en nada.

La intromisión de Neemon sirvió para que Bokomon se despegue de esos libros y nos viera por primera vez. Se arrogo hacia nosotros sin pensarlo.

– ¡Amigos, en verdad son ustedes! - No soy bueno describiendo momentos emotivos, mucho menos los cursis. Tendrán que conformarse con una imagen mental de lo que sería un rencuentro, después de muchos años. Hablo del Digimundo, en el nuestro no paso más de un año. - ¡Los Tres Angeles me dijeron que vendrían pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto! – Dijo Bokomon, después del emotivo rencuentro que, insisto, no voy a describir. – Están muy cambiados, sobre todo tu Tomoki. Has crecido.

- Solo un poco. – Dijo apenado. Es cierto, de entre todos, el menor del grupo pronto dejaría de ser tan pequeño. Se inició una charla de cómo y quién había cambiado más.

Bokomon seguía igual de erudito. Nos platicó de la tarea que le había encargado Seraphimon (su pequeño bebé Patamon) de examinar y documentar todos los textos y escritos sagrados del Digimundo. Algo que seguramente acepto complacido. Mejor trabajo para él no existía, o al menos eso pienso.

Takuya le pregunto por el libro que nos mostró ese Pagumon, donde Bokomon era el autor.

- Les prometí que su historia seria conocida por todos, ¿recuerdan? - Saco de su única prenda otro libro de esos, para mostrar con orgullo. – Me asegure de que no sean olvidados, de que el Digimundo y todos nosotros seguimos aquí, gracias a ustedes. – Esa sonrisa que tuvo fue contagiosa.

- Con que _Héroes Legendarios_… - Repitió Junpei, y supe que su ego se estaba incrementando. Solía ser muy presumido. Un poco más que Takuya.

- Ehh… Llegamos… - Neemon nos señaló una enorme puerta de cristal, mientras esta se habría por nuestra presencia. No fue sorpresa encontrarnos con Seraphimon ahí pero no esperaba la presencia de los otros dos Grandes Ángeles. Estaban sentados al otro extremo de una mesa circular, esperando por nosotros. Con excepción de diez pilares que rodeaban la sala, todo seguía igual a lo que recordaba.

- Niños, nos alegra verlos con bien. – Ophanimon fue la primera. Pude ver una sonrisa de su parte, lo único que alcanzaba a ver de su rostro por ese yelmo metálico que llevaba. Seraphimon y Cherubimon también nos recibieron con respeto y devoción.

Nos contagió su grata bienvenida ¿Han oído sobre esos ángeles guardianes, que siempre velan por tu bienestar? Es increíble lo literal que podía significar eso para nosotros.

- Su presencia ha sido solicitada por un evento inesperado. – Hablo Seraphimon. Él iba directo al punto. Creo que es igual a mí, tampoco soy de los que se distraen cuando hay algo importante que atender. Su preocupación se manifestó en nosotros.

- ¿Le sucede algo al Digimundo? – Pregunto Takuya en nombre de todos.

- Nuestro mundo está en perfectas condiciones. Todo gracias a ustedes. – Nos invitó a sentarnos en esa gran mesa, junto con ellos. Debíamos discutir el propósito de nuestra llegada. Sin duda era algo que solo nosotros podíamos hacer.

Estábamos a punto de iniciar, sin embargo, Ophanimon dijo que aún faltaban miembros importantes en esa junta. No supe a quienes se referían.

En un movimiento, los Tres Ángeles pronunciaron palabras inentendibles para nosotros, parecía una oración. Los diez pilares que se encontraban alrededor resplandecieron, haciendo que aparezcan signos grabados en cada uno. Reconocí el símbolo de la _Luz_ en uno de ellos. Era obvio lo que sucedía, los _Diez Guerreros Legendarios _hicieron acto de presencia. Me alegro ver al espíritu de Wolfmon. Ellos también se mostraron sorprendidos y felices de vernos, por desgracia no tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar palabras.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos…

* * *

No me fue difícil analizar el funcionamiento de los más altos al mando. Los Grandes Ángeles discutían sobre el problema, y las ventajas y desventajas que traería con ello a su mundo. Al ser tres, si había disputas o diferencias de opinión, la decisión se tomaba de forma democrática. Para hacerlo sonar infantil, un dos de tres.

En caso de no llegar a un acuerdo, solicitaban la participación de los Diez Guerreros. Como si fueran un jurado. Esa vez el problema nos incumbía a nosotros, por lo que no les pareció justo discutirlo sin nuestra presencia.

No tenían muchos detalles, sola la visita inesperada de un ser con grandes poderes. Debía serlo para poder abrir la entrada al Digimundo. ¿Un Digimon? No estaban seguros. El extraño visitante solicito la presencia de los Diez Guerreros (eso nos incluía a nosotros) para participar en una especie de cruzada, rumbo a otro mundo.

¿El problema? No confiaban en ese sujeto. Al parecer era más de lo que aparentaba, y sus verdaderos objetivos eran un misterio. Lo describían como una posible amenaza, llena de poderes oscuros. Quizás el próximo Lucemon.

La discusión tenía dos partes claramente diferenciadas. Seraphimon presintió que era un problema muy grave y que nuestro mundo y el de ellos podrían verse afectados. Estaba de acuerdo en que vayamos a ese mundo. Cherubimon estaba en contra. Decía que no debían permitir nuestra partida, argumentando que no solo nos pondría en peligro sino al Digimundo en cuestión. Ophanimon se veía pensativa. Claramente, estaba tomando los argumentos de sus compañeros celestiales. Esta decisión no era fácil, y su voto era decisivo para romper con el empate. Ella era la única que vio al extraño, por lo que debió ser la más afectada.

Nosotros estábamos al margen, y pocas veces podíamos decir lo que opinábamos. No porque estuviera prohibido, sino que este problema parecía muy delicado y no pareció correcto intervenir con una de las dos partes. Hasta Takuya estuvo en silencio pero se lo veía ansioso. Era obvio que quería participar en esa nueva aventura pero por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, parecía algo imposible. Takuya también lo presintió, y está mostrando enojo en su rostro.

- Muy bien, es suficiente. Llego la hora de tomar una decisión. – Hablo Ophanimon, para romper con las disputas que se estaban llevando acabo. Todos estuvimos atentos. – He escuchado lo que cada uno tiene que decir. Los dos son argumentos válidos, y en verdad los aprecio. También agradezco su participación niños, y la opinión de los Diez Guerreros también será escuchada a su momento… – No me gusto el tono con que lo dijo. Ya presentía cuál sería el resultado. – Esto fue difícil, pero he decidido que no participaran en esa misión, ninguno lo hará.

Estuvimos un poco sorprendidos por eso. Yo no supe muy bien que decir a eso, pero Takuya exploto en rabia.

* * *

- Te sobre pásate al decirles eso, ¿no crees? – Trate de hablar con el niño de googles, después de que él hizo ese berrinche. Había protestado la decisión de la junta, más que nada hacia Ophanimon y Cherubimon. Las cosas que dijo fueron un poco duras así que no daré detalles sobre eso. No va conmigo decir tantas groserías.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Kouji?! - Se exalto al escucharme y ver que lo había seguido, después de abandonar el palacio de Seraphimon. Estábamos cerca del pueblo vecino. Era claro que a ninguno de nosotros nos había gustado la decisión de los Tres Ángeles. Aun así, trate de que el muy obstinado comprendiera.

- Los demás están preocupados. Te fuiste sin decir a donde.

- ¿Que más les da? No entiendo porque nos llamaron si iban a darnos esa respuesta. Hubiera sido mejor para todos que no supiéramos nada.

- No era correcto que tomaran esa decisión sin nuestra presencia. Ellos lo saben, y tú también.

- ¡¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos?! – Ahora me atacaba a mí. Se sintió amenazado por mi compañía y puso distancia, con los puños cerrados. Ya me estaba haciendo enojar a mí también pero debía hacerlo entender de una vez. Tranquilo. - ¡¿Y bien?!

- No, tú tienes razón. La seguridad de algunos no es excusa para no ayudar a otros. – Ciertamente, yo quería ir a ese mundo. Un deber moral era algo que teníamos en ese momento.

Takuya pareció relajarse con mi respuesta y bajo la guardia. La clave para que uno entienda es darle sus puntos buenos y después usar la razón con esa persona. Algo que aprendí en mis cortos 11 años de vida.

- … Aun así no fue correcto. No lo demuestran pero los ángeles les afecto lo que dijiste, en especial Ophanimon. - Bufo molesto por mi contraataque. Sí que era obstinado, y yo estaba gastando la poca tolerancia que me quedaba.

- Que mentira. Si no lo demuestran ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?

- Conozco el sentimiento, imbécil. No todos reaccionamos igual de imprudentes que tú. – Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y molesto por mi respuesta. Ya no estaba en condición para hablar con tranquilidad. Takuya siempre encontraba la forma de sacarme de quicio. – Escucha, la única razón porque te seguí es para que no preocupes a los demás por tus rabietas. No pienses que eres el único afectado aquí, egoísta.

Eso había sido el detonante.

Takuya me sujeto del cuello de mi camiseta, y yo de sus brazos para evitar cualquier acto brusco de su parte. Si quería pelea, la iba a tener. Estaba confiado de que en un combate, sin poderes de los _Spirits_, le ganaría fácilmente. Él también debió saberlo pero como ya dije, actúa siguiendo sus impulsos. Quizás sea necesario unos cuantos golpes para que entienda.

Entre forcejeos, no nos dimos cuenta de que un Digimon pequeño se había acercado a nosotros. Había tirado del pantalón de Takuya para que le dé algo de su atención. Me sorprendió que no se asustara por la función que estábamos montando. Tal vez ignoraba los intentos homicidas que teníamos.

Recordaba esa clase de Digimon de nuestras aventuras, eran similares a una foca común, pero de color blanco. Creo que se llamaba _Gomamon_.

- Disculpen… - Se mostraba nervioso. Sus pequeñas patas, que arrastraba para lograr movilidad en tierra firme, estaban temblando. - ¿Ustedes son los héroes de la leyenda? – Acto seguido, mostro el mismo libro de Bokomon y lo señalo. Para ser más precisos, en una página donde Takuya y yo estábamos dibujados de forma burda, en la misma posición en la que nos encontrábamos: peleando. Ironías del momento. Eso nos había descolocado, y Bokomon había documentado todo sobre nosotros en ese libro.

Con Takuya nos miramos por un momento, aun molestos, y decidimos desistir de nuestra pelea. Se separó bruscamente de mí, y respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta de la pequeña foca digital.

- ¡Es increíble! Siempre quise conocerlos, en especial a ustedes: Kouji de la Luz y Takuya del Fuego. En mi opinión son los más fuerte. Díganme ¿qué se siente transformarse en los Antiguos Diez? ¿Cómo fue la pelea contra Lucemon? ¿Es cierto que ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar digi-hamburgesas? – Tantas preguntas me estaban mareando. El Gomamon era un fanático de nosotros.

Acompañamos al pequeño a la aldea. Nos hizo muchas otras preguntas en el camino, a las cuales Takuya contestaba orgulloso. Yo solo me mantenía al margen y, con las manos en mis bolsillos, caminaba a la par de ellos. Es increíble el cambio de humor que tiene ese chico.

- ¿Por qué siempre pelean entre ustedes? Por lo que leí eran buenos amigos… - Esa vez Takuya no supo contestar. Me miro de reojo, y volteo rápidamente para evitar cualquier contacto conmigo. Terco hasta el fin. Por mi parte, lance un suspiro de cansancio que el Gomamon no supo interpretar.

- Incluso entre amigos hay pleitos. – Me tocaba a mí. Esos temas eran mi fuerte. – Pero la amistad se mantiene, a pesar de las cosas que digamos o lo que no digamos.

- ¿Y su amistad es buena? – Lo pensé por un momento. Takuya se mostró interesado en lo que iba a responder. Me sentí algo invadido por eso. El pequeño Gomamon era pequeño y, como todo infante, era muy curioso, aun en temas tan delicados como ese.

- Eso creo… - Sin más el Gomamon dejo de hacer preguntas. Se veía confundido. No me sorprendió, era muy pequeño para comprender esos temas.

Cuando conocí a Takuya, mi primera impresión fue de un revoltoso que buscaba la oportunidad de lucir su fuerza. Y así era, pero tenía sus puntos buenos. Me había ayudado con el tema de Kouchi, cuando le pregunte que significaba para él tener un hermano. Yo no conocía ese sentimiento, y él no sabía describirlo. Fue su intención de ayudarme lo que importo, a pesar de haberme portado como un patán con él y los demás. Creo que los dos aprendimos a cambiar.

Llegamos a la aldea, y el Gomamon se despidió de nosotros diciendo que presumiría con sus amigos Digimons de habernos conocido, aunque no le creyeran.

En el camino de vuelta, Takuya estaba callado. Milagro, aunque las cosas buenas no duran. Parecía querer decir algo, tal vez una disculpa por ser tan cerrado.

- "Las palabras no son importantes", ¿verdad? - Había repetido lo que le había dicho a ese Gomamon. Se detuvo, quedando atrás mío, y yo me volteé para que continuara hablando. Algo le pasaba. – ¿Estás seguro de eso, Kouji? – No entendía el porqué de esa plática. ¿Acaso dudaba de nuestra amistad? Está bien que hayamos pelado, pero no es motivo para tanto drama.

- No te entiendo, ¿Qué te sucede? – Mi pregunta fue muy general, pero estaba seguro de que él entendía a donde quería llegar. No se estaba comportando como el Takuya de siempre, algo le estaba sucediendo y la intriga ya me estaba invadiendo.

Su mirada se concentró en el suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en él.

- Has estado muy raro últimamente. Y no solo tú, también… - Oh, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Era algo tan obvio que no puedo creer que yo, o alguien más del grupo, no se haya dado cuenta. Podría ser… - ¿Es por Izumi? – Me miro asustado, entonces supe que había descubierto la verdad.

- ¿Qué sabes? – Te atrape.

- Nada, acabo de darme cuenta. Tu respuesta te delato. – Su mirada se ensombreció y lanzo un pequeño suspiro, parecía resignado. – Y no voy a saber nada más, a no ser por tu voluntad. Solo son conjeturas. – El silencio en él me estaba inquietando. – Si no quieres decírmelo está bien. No te obligare, debes tener tus razones. Mejor volvamos…

- No, tengo que decírselo a alguien y prefiero que seas tú. – Eso me sorprendió, me tenía confianza pesar de todo. – Si se lo digo a los demás, andarán con el chisme, o peor, trataran da ayudarme. Necesito sacarme esto de encima, y que se mantenga en secreto. – Con duda, decidí aceptar.

Me apoye en un árbol cercano, con las manos en los bolsillos y mis ojos cerrados. Si iba a confesar sus inquietudes debía poner toda mi atención. Los problemas sentimentales no son mi fuerte pero supongo que debía ayudarlo de alguna forma, aunque sea solo escuchando.

- Entonces… - Hice una pausa para que él continuara. No creía que fuera tan serio, nada me sorprendiera. Takuya trago saliva sonoramente, y me dio la cruda verdad.

- Le dije a Izumi que me gusta.

Abrí mis ojos, y me concentre en su expresión. Pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo... no lo hacía. Lo admito, me sorprendí pero no me pareció un gran problema. Si se le había confesado a nuestra amiga, no debería estar tan deprimido. A menos que lo haya rechazado…

- No, el problema es que me acobarde al último segundo. – Fue ahí que entendí todo: su cambio de actitud y el constante mal humor de Izumi. Trate de imaginarme la escena de la confesión. Debió haber sido algo incómodo para los dos. Su timidez era algo difícil de creer.

- Sabes que está esperando, ¿verdad? – Seguia admirando el suelo arenoso pero yo sabía que me estaba escuchando. - Ella no dará ese paso. Tú ya lo diste, a medias, y espera que lo termines. – Me dijo que ya sabía todo eso pero que no encontraba el valor, y siempre se atoraba. Eso era nuevo, un Takuya asustado.

No pude evitar reírme por la situación. Algo que molesto y hundió en vergüenza a Takuya.

- Si serás imbécil. No te burles de mí. – Amenazo, con sus puños cerrados. Trate de tranquilizarme y gesticular unas palabras claras. No fue fácil, y no recuerdo haber reído así en mucho tiempo.

- Nunca te había visto atemorizado, ni siquiera contra Lucemon. Ahora me dices que Orimoto te asus... – No pude terminar la oración, otra risa traviesa se escapó de mí. Takuya estaba de muerte. – Mira, no soy el mejor para esto. Tal vez si le preguntas a Koichi…

- No. Tienes suerte de que te lo haya dicho a ti, _lobo solitario_. – Aun con sus insultos no me desanime. Todo tenía sentido ahora, y sentí que me sacaba una duda muy grande de encima. Al fin y al cabo, Takuya estaba madurando.

- Las acciones son mejores que las palabras. – Conteste a la pregunta que me había lanzado, después de despedirnos del Gomamon. – Cuando no puedo entablar una charla con alguien le demuestro cuanto me importa. Comprar un regalo, por ejemplo, un ramo de flores.

- Que anticuado, pero entiendo tu punto. – Dijo, tomando el rumbo al castillo con la cabeza baja. Verlo apenado era algo que jamás olvidare. Por supuesto, lo seguí de cerca. - No creo poder regalarle un ramo.

- Es un ejemplo. No tienes que darle nada pero intenta hacerle saber que… ya sabes. Las palabras saldrán solas. – Yo no tuve novia en ese entonces, pero hablaba siguiendo la lógica. Convivir con mi madrastra y sus novelas románticas me ayudo en eso. – Por cierto, cuando te fuiste del palacio, Izumi me pidió que hablara contigo, para animarte. – Quise ayudarlo un poco pero no era mentira, ella también estaba preocupada. Mostro una risa por ese comentario.

- Me pidió lo mismo contigo. - ¿En serio? Trate de recordar alguna vez que estuve deprimido. Takuya me ayudo en eso. – Fue cuando conociste a Kouchi. Me dijo que tratare de animarte, pero te habrás dado cuenta que las palabras tampoco son lo mío. – Reí por lo bajo cuando vino en mi memoria ese intento de Takuya, de sonar responsable. Me di cuenta que tengo no solo buenos amigos, los mejores.

* * *

Al llegar al palacio, los demás nos estaban esperando. Estaban aliviados de que volviéramos, sin ningún moretón en nuestras caras.

Takuya se disculpó por su forma de actuar, y le suplico a Ophanimon y a Cherubimon que reconsideraran su decisión. Esa vez lo ayude. Todos compartíamos la misma idea pero ellos aún se mostraban firmes.

- Quiero que traten de entender, mis niños. No lo hacemos solo por nuestro mundo. – Lo sabíamos, al menos yo lo intuía. Ophanimos siempre fue… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un Digimon muy protector, lleno de compasión y amor, aun ante sus enemigos. Odiar era algo imposible en ella. No es raro que intente evitar los conflictos. Velaba por nuestra seguridad… como una madre.

- Entendemos sus razones. Créame que sí, pero insistimos. – Recordé ese mensaje de texto que nos envió, y trate de usar eso a nuestro favor. - Ustedes no nos están obligando, es nuestra decisión, ¿recuerdan?

- Así es. – Takuya se unió en mi argumento, y los demás también. Entre todos quizás podamos lograrlo. – Iremos, con o sin su ayuda. – Esa fue una jugada un poco ruda pero inteligente: Amenazar de forma sutil. Él sabía que no había impedimento verdadero para esta cruzada. Si perjudicábamos al Digimundo, entonces solo teníamos que viajar por nuestra propia cuenta. Aun sin los _Spirits_. – Pero con su ayuda nos sería más fácil.

Pude escuchar una pequeña risa. Provenía de Agnimon, el Guerrero de Fuego, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen, como un buen y respetuoso guardián. Él y los demás espíritus descendieron de esos pilares, para estar frente a frente con nosotros.

- _Interesante…_ _¿Lo que intentan decir es que piensan desobedecer la voluntad de nuestra señora Ophanimon, para ir aun a costa de sus vidas o felicidad?_ – Dijo. Su mirada cambio a una muy severa. Todos ellos se mostraron así. - _¿Y para no arriesgar nuestro Digimundo planean hacerlo sin nosotros, sabiendo que no pueden pelear solo con fuerza humana? _- No sería sorpresa que también se negaran. Después de todo, servían a los Tres Ángeles y su opinión debía ser la misma.

No supimos reaccionar a sus dudas. Nos habían descolocado, sobretodo viniendo de ellos que siempre fueron nuestros protectores. Eso era Wolfmon para mí, un _Digimon acompañante_.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Kanbara Takuya?_ – Insistió Agnimon, quien se estaba mostrando impaciente por el silencio de mi amigo. Él por su parte, antes ese reclamo del Guerrero del Fuego, cambio su semblante dubitativo a uno firme y seguro. Respondió con una sonora afirmación que, por extraño que parezca, me hizo sentir mejor de mí mismo. Terco hasta el fin, ¿recuerdan? Pero debo aceptar que me inspira, en cierta forma. Agnimon volvió a sonreír. – _Muy bien_.

Sin más, los guerreros se voltearon para encarar a sus superiores, a los que juraron servir. Se pusieron de rodillas, con sus cabezas bajas y los ojos cerrados. A pesar de todo, debían mostrar respeto por sus deidades.

- _Mis señores, hemos tomado una decisión…_ – La sala estuvo en completo silencio. Sin duda, eso me recordó a los tribunales, y todos esperábamos la respuesta del jurado. – _Nosotros también iremos. Los protegeremos de cualquier amenaza, no deben preocuparse. Y agradeceríamos que ustedes nos dieran sus bendiciones, por favor. _

Tal respuesta de los Antiguos Diez fue algo inesperado. Los Tres Ángeles también se mostraron sorprendidos. Tenían fe en nosotros e irían, aun en contra de los deseos de sus superiores. Hubo protestas, en las cuales esa vez intervenimos. Era bueno saber que ellos pensaban igual que nosotros.

En medio de toda la conversación, pudimos hacer dudar a Cherubimon. La idea de dejar al Digimundo sin sus protectores lo perturbaba pero creo que tampoco quería que fuéramos solos. Finalmente acepto, con la promesa de que volveríamos, nosotros y los espíritus de los Antiguos Diez. Solo faltaba Ophanimon…

- Hubiera sido mejor no enviarles ese mensaje… es claro que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos. – Se veía triste. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y no le quedó otra opción que resignarse. – Solo prométanme que los protegerán, y ustedes también deben volver con bien. – Dijo a los espíritus, a lo que ellos asintieron.

Ante tal noticia, fue imposible ocultar la emoción. Finalmente pudimos hablar abiertamente con los Guerreros.

- Tu madurez sobrepasa tu edad, Minamoto Kouji. Con gusto, estoy dispuesto a unir nuevamente mis fuerzas contigo. – Tal cumplido por parte de Wolfmon fue muy satisfactorio para mí. Pocas fueron las veces que intercambiamos palabras. El hecho de que no tuviera forma física afectaba nuestra comunicación pero no nuestra confianza.

Lo demás también intercambió algunas palabras con sus espíritus correspondientes. La que más me intrigo fue la plática que estaban sosteniendo Izumi y Fairymon. No las entendía, estaban hablando en italiano (idioma que la digimon hada aprendió, gracias su convivencia con su compañera).

En un momento, Izumi se enrojeció, y no exagero, por un comentario que Fairymon le arrojo en un susurro al oído, como si lo que menciono fuera inoportuno o vergonzoso. Ella, lo único que hizo fue reírse por la expresión de Orimoto. Pude sospechar de qué se trataba, y me sorprendió la actitud infantil que tenía esa hada. Igual que Izumi.

Los Digimon Ángeles solicitaron nuevamente nuestra atención.

- Si vamos a dejarlos hacer esto, al menos les daremos las herramientas necesarias…- Acto seguido, Ophanimon extendió su mano hacia nosotros. Una luz, muy brillante y cálida, nos envolvió. Para ser más precisos, a nuestros bolsillos. No nos estaba afectando a nosotros sino a nuestros celulares. Saque el aparato para cerciorar mis sospechas. Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono volvió a convertirse en un Digivices. – Creo que los extrañaban, ¿no es así?

Los Diez Guerreros se vieron afectados. Regresaron a su formar de _Spirits, _y se introdujeron en los Digivices respectivos. Nosotros éramos seis, por lo que repartimos los Spirits de lo demás guerreros. Era necesario tenerlos a todos. No sabíamos si haría falta la fuerza de _Susanoomon_.

Dimos las gracias y nos despedimos de los Tres Ángeles, también de Bokomon y Neemon.

- Quiero que me cuenten todo cuando vuelvan. Sera la secuela de mi libro. – Dijo, pero Bokomon nunca supo ocultar sus emociones. Si estaba feliz lo anunciaba, si estaba triste lloraba y si estaba enojado tiraba del pantalón de Neemon.

- Ah… estas llorando…

- ¡Guarda silencio, digimon tonto! – Un sonoro golpe, causado por el tirante del pantalón, fue lo último que se escuchó, causando que nuestro amigo Neemon se estremeciera del dolor. Un momento de risas nos venía bien, y espero que esos dos sigan igual de unidos.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación, el mismo Trailmon nos estaba esperando. Seguía igual de insoportable y menciono alguna maldición por nuestra tardanza. No nos importó, teníamos otras cosas de que preocuparnos.

Ophanimon nos dijo que ese individuo sospechoso iba a estar en el mundo humano, esperándonos. Que debíamos tener cuidado, él no era de toda confianza.

Ya dentro del Trailmon, cada quien se fue a ocupar asiento. Koichi se sentó a mi lado.

- Parece que tú y Takuya no tuvieron problemas. ¿Espero que no hayas sido muy severo? – Insinuó. No sé por qué todos piensan que voy a terminar envuelto en una pelea con él. Nos llevábamos bien. - Es que son tan diferentes. Eso causo problemas en un grupo, en especial si se disputan el liderazgo. – Dijo, con una sonrisa. No entendí eso. Jamás se me cruzo en la cabeza tener que dirigir al grupo. Tampoco creía que eso me correspondiera. Solo opino, como todos deberían hacer.

En lo que Koichi me hablaba, vi de reojo a Takuya y a Izumi. Al tanto de la situación, tuve curiosidad por ver que hacían esos dos. Nada. Estaban sentados en lados opuestos del vagón, como si dar ese pasó fuera imposible. Koichi siguió con la mirada lo que estaba admirando, como si tuviera una línea de puntos por cual guiarse. Maldición.

- Esos dos… creo que no han mejorado. - Me sorprendió.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Cometí el mismo error que Takuya. Me delate. Mi hermano dejo de verlos para posar su mirada en mí. Su expresión fue de incredulidad, como si lo que pregunte haya sido lo mayor estupidez del mundo.

- ¿Tu no? Me sorprende de ti. Por lo general eres el más intuitivo. – No fue mi culpa. Nos reuníamos pocas veces y no estaba al tanto de las acciones de mis amigos. Me sentí mal por eso. – Creo que Junpei y el pequeño Tomoki lo ignoran. Es mejor no decir nada, en especial por Junpei. – Si lo sabré. No hay que ser un genio para intuir que a Junpei le esperaba momentos tristes.

- Oigan, oigan. ¿Cómo creen que será ese nuevo mundo? – Tomoki parecía emocionado. Se había parado en su asiento y fijado la vista en las ventanas del vagón. No exagero al decir que se mecía de la emoción. Seguía siendo un pequeño, ilusionado por las nuevas aventuras que nos esperaban.

- Si hay digimons no debe ser muy diferente a lo que conocemos. – Junpei se puso a su lado. Yo y Kouchi lo imitamos, poniendo nuestra vista al frente. Es raro, pero no me sentía asustado o intranquilo. Creo que era el único así. Confianza, confianza.

Nuevamente fije mi vista en esos dos. Esa vez trate de ser un poco más disimulado. No quería que Koichi o algún otro me sorprendiera. Takuya se había acercado a Izumi, mientras ella seguía sentada. Aprovecho que no estábamos cerca de ellos. No supe de que hablaban. Era como una especie de disculpa en donde la aludida solo asentía, sin expresión. No pensé que fuera tan serio pero no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer. Expresarme tampoco era lo mío.

Fue ahí que recordé el mensaje de texto sin leer de mi madre. Con todo el asunto, supongo que entenderán que uno se olvida de esas cosas. Entre nuestro encuentro en Shibuya, el regreso al Digimundo, mi discusión con Takuya y la disputa con los Ángeles… si, definitivamente sería una historia muy larga que contar.

Era claro que no podría saber que decía el dichoso mensaje hasta nuestro regreso. Ya no tenía celular; en su lugar, solo quedaba mi Digivices. Me pregunte qué fue lo que contesto mi madre.

- Supongo que lo sabré al regresar… si es que regreso. – Pensé en voz alta pero por suerte nadie me escucho.

Sin darme cuenta, Koichi se despegó de la ventana, y del último paisaje que veríamos del Digimundo. Me señalo, en forma cómplice, al par de tortolos. No supe cuánto tiempo quede admirando mi Digivice, pero en el proceso Takuya se había sentado al lado de Izumi. Los dos estaban riendo, más relajados. Por ahora, habían hecho las paces. Tanto a él como a mí nos costaba expresarnos, y verlo avanzar me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

- No, definitivamente regresaremos. Y cuando eso pase, haré más que regalar un ramo de flores…

** Re: **menaje enviado a las 17:27, 01/08/2002

"_Me alegro. Espero que se diviertan con sus amigos. Dile a Kouchi que se olvide de mí por un momento y lo pase bien contigo. Cuídalo. Yo también te quiero, a ti y a tu hermano. Regresen con bien"._

** Remitente:** Kimura

** Recibido a las:** 17:30, 01/08/2002

* * *

_Este capítulo me salió muy largo en comparación con los otros dos. Y es que hubo muchas cosas que quería resaltar, como la amistad que tiene Kouji con Takuya, o su posible relación con su madre. Hice a un lado la presentación de Watchman con los protagonistas. Creo que se sobrentiende que lo conocerán al volver al mundo humano. _

_Lo de la confesión de Takuya a Izumi no es un invento mío. Paso en el capítulo 46. Quizás algunos estén decepcionados/as por no hacer un Kouji x Izumi. La triste realidad para aquellos es que prefiero que quede con Takuya :P_

_También deje algunas cosas inconclusas, como la conversación entre Izumi y Fairymon. ¿Por qué? Porque soy malo jeje._

_Muchas gracias por los reviwe. Llegaron más de lo que esperaba. Una vez más, quiero agradecer a Asondomar por el apoyo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me animan por que siga esta historia. _

_Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos leemos en Savers (Después de Tamers y Adventure es mi temporada favorita). _


	4. Adaptarse (Ikuto)

**Ikuto Noguchi: **siendo solo un bebé, fue separado de sus padres por un accidente de laboratorio que lo llevo al Digimundo. Ahí, una Yukidarumon (Frigimon) lo adopta como su hijo, y este crece al lado de Falcomon, su digimon. En un ataque letal, por parte de un grupo de humanos, Ikuto pierde a su 'madre' causando un inmenso rencor. Al conocer a los protagonistas, decide atacarlos por el simple hecho de ser humanos. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se da cuenta de que él es uno de ellos y de que no todos son malos. Durante la serie, conoce a sus verdaderos padres (científicos que investigaban el portal al Digimundo) y a su hermanita.

**Temporada de Savers (y final): **a excepción de Ikuto, los protagonistas ya no son niños sino jóvenes que forman parte de una organización secreta y gubernamental, conocida como DATS. Su objetivo es evitar que los digimon salvajes causen estragos en el mundo humano. Debido a las catástrofes de la última batalla, el gobierno decreto la anulación de DATS y del portal hasta nuevo aviso, y los digimon deben regresar a su mundo para ayudar en la reconstrucción. El protagonista (Daimon Masaru) decide ir con ellos para no separarse de su fiel amigo, Agumon. Han pasado dos años, e Ikuto decidió quedarse con su familia para vivir una vida normal, o al menos lo intentara…

* * *

**Adaptarse** (Ikuto)

Chika intento ayudarme, otra vez, y yo inevitablemente di pequeños cabezazos. Mis ojos se cerraban, y lanzar un bostezo fue inevitable.

Debía esforzarme para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

―Lo hiciste mal otra vez. Mira… ―dijo Chika, apuntando mi libreta de notas con su endemoniado lápiz―. Una suma con otra significa _positivo_. Resta y resta también, pero con dos signos diferentes es _negativo_, ¿entiendes? ―No. Era lo más absurdo que había escuchado, pero no se lo iba a decir. Sería una falta de respeto.

La pregunta era si esas _matemáticas_ me iban a ser útiles. Ni hablemos de la _física_. Y solo estaba viendo lo básico, según Chika, para entrar a la parte difícil.

―¿Podemos tomar un descanso?

Chika no es alguien que se considere paciente con las personas, aunque conmigo hizo una excepción.

Los primeros días de _clases_ fueron extraños.

Primero, pasar tiempo interminable sentado escuchando a un _profesor_. Mi concentración se esfumaba los primeros diez o quince minutos, y siempre fijaba mi vista en la ventana, preguntándome que hacía allí. Segundo, mis compañeros.

En mi primer día, fue necesario presentarme ante todo el salón, mientras el _profesor _escribía mi nombre completo en ese cuadro de color verde. Nunca había estado en compañía de tantos humanos iguales a mí, en el sentido de edad.

Por suerte, Chika estaba en el mismo salón que yo. Mi madre-humana había hablado con la Sra. Daimon, para establecer la compañía con su hija. Le preocupa eso de las relaciones escolares.

Llamé mucho la atención el primer día, en especial por el grupo de _niñas_.

Me hicieron demasiadas preguntas. La única que recuerdo fue si tenía una "amiguita" por ahí. No entendí el significado del tono que usaron conmigo, y cuando se lo pregunte a Chika me dijo que ignorara a esas "tontas". A mí me parecieron muy amables, aunque algo entrometidas.

Su casa era el lugar de nuestras reuniones de estudio, como ella las decía. Eran necesarias, y los Daimon esperaban mi visita. No quería incomodar pero Chika insistía en que debía mejorar con los estudios. Se ofrecía a ayudarme y prácticamente me arrastraba, sujetando mi mano, para emprender camino a su casa.

Su padre siempre estaba leyendo su _periódico_ cuando llegábamos, y la Sra. Daimon, por lo general, preparaba bocadillos y galletas para nosotros. Esa vez no fue la excepción.

―¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Ikuto? ―dijo Chika, después de volver de su cocina, con un par de jugos de frutas, cortesía de la Sra. Daimon. Delicioso―. Eres muy cerrado. No te compliques y relájate.

―No sirvo para esto ―dije apenado, pensando en los años perdidos. Era más fácil para mí domesticar a un Kuwagamon que los dichosos números. Chika no le vio la gracia.

―_Masaru_ también tenía problemas pero no se rendía. ―Golpe bajo.

No me gustó que usara el recuerdo de su hermano, y mi primer amigo humano, para darme cuenta de mi debilidad. Incluso, tuvo que llamarlo por su nombre para hacerme reaccionar. Un truco muy hábil, debía anotarlo. Aun así, el entusiasmo por los estudios se fue despedazando, poco a poco.

Mi salvación, la señora Daimon salió de la cocina con una bandeja.

―Mi hijo hacía su mejor esfuerzo, aunque no le fuera bien ―dijo, sonriendo como de costumbre, mientras ponía los vasos vacíos en la bandeja de madera. Nunca la he visto triste pero sin duda extraño esos días, y a su hijo―. Es una lástima, solo le faltaba un año para ir a la universidad.

―O trabajar. Dudo que mi hermano hubiera querido seguir estudiando ―dijo Chika, y mentalmente estuve de acuerdo. Tampoco imaginaba a Masaru con eso, yo ya quería desistir.

La Sra. Daimon no pareció gustarle la idea de su hija pero decidió dejarlo así, para sentarse en el sofá junto a su esposo. No tenía sentido discutir cuando el protagonista estaba ausente.

Después de un último esfuerzo con esos números, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Supe de quien se trataba, no fue sorpresa para ninguno. Al terminar con sus horas de servicio, algunas más largas que otras, pasaba a recogerme.

El Sr. Daimon dejó su lectura a un lado para abrir la puerta. Idéntico a Masaru. Simpáticos, bromistas y muy decididos. En realidad, así era la familia Daimon, y el jefe de casa no dudó en demostrarlo con su visita.

―Buenas tardes, oficial ―dijo, e invito a la recién llegada a pasar, no sin antes hacer como una especie de saludo, con la mano en la frente y bien erguido. No lo sé, quizás una señal de respeto. Ella solo sonrió por él gesto.

Ya me había acostumbrado de verla con esas ropas tan extrañas. _Blanco_ y _azul_. Según ella, colores que toda _policía_ debía usar.

―Puede llamarme por mi nombre, ya lo sabe. ―Con eso me indigné.

Siempre nos decía a Chika y a mí que la llamáramos "Oficial Fujieda", en señal de respeto ante la autoridad. No entendía por qué era diferente con los mayores. Todos son igual de humanos, y ella seguía siendo la misma Yoshino para mí.

Se quitó ese extraño sombrero azul y saludó a las mujeres Daimon y a mí.

Le gustaba dar una buena impresión. Con la frente en alto y su forma de hablar se modulaba a tal punto que me pareció tratar con una extraña. Se había dejado crecer su cabello, de un tono tan rojizo que la primera vez que la vi me hizo recordar a las escamas de un _Tyranomon_. Incluso, cuando se enfada, parece uno.

Los humanos, en especial las susodichas mujeres―humanas, hacían cosas extrañas.

Yoshino se quejaba de casi todo, en especial de los niños. No quería ser la niñera de nadie. Conmigo hizo una excepción diciendo que soy como el hermanito que nunca tuvo. Eso me conmovió.

A pesar de sus quejas de niñera, le toco la difícil tarea de custodiar a Masaru, el autoproclamado _Rey de la pelea_. Algo que siempre la saco de quicio, y no dudo en compartirlo conmigo.

Una vez le pregunte sus razones, si le molestó tanto la idea de _cuidarlo_ por qué lo hizo…

―_Uno, porque me obligaron_ ―dijo, haciendo alusión a la orden que le había dado el señor Satsuma, su Comandante de Dats, hace tiempo―, _y dos, era mi deber. Ese revoltoso no podía hacer nada sin mí. Al final, no fue tan malo. Podía comer todo lo que la Sra. Daimon cocinaba. ― _Ah sí_, _también era, y sigue siendo, glotona.

Los Daimon le preguntaron a la recién llegada si iba a cenar con ellos. Se lo estaba pensando. No pude culparla, la comida que servían en esa casa era deliciosa, muy _sana_ y _económica_. Palabras extrañas de la mamá de Chika.

―Gracias, otro día será. Mucho papeleo para esta noche ―dijo, y me miro, con una sonrisa. Con o sin defectos, yo también la veía como hermana mayor― ¿Listo para irnos?

―Ikuto, ¿no puedes quedarte esta noche? Podrías dormir en la habitación de Masaru ―me ofreció la Sra. Daimon, al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj. Chika estuvo feliz con la idea de su madre.

No era la primera vez. Solían llamar a mis padres cuando se hacía tarde para que me lo permitiesen. Me ayudaba seguir con los estudios, y a Yoshino le ahorraba el viaje. Pero mis padres, o mejor dicho, a mi madre le incomodaba que estuviera fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, aunque no lo dijera.

Me sobreprotege, no tienen idea de cuánto. Tampoco me pareció correcto quedarme, sentí que abusaba de su amabilidad.

―Será mejor volver, lo siento ―dije, y la Sra. Daimon sonrió. Parecía comprender e hizo un cumplido por mi educación, pero Chika siempre se deprimía con esa respuesta.

―Mañana volveremos a intentarlo. Práctica ―dijo, ayudándome a recoger mis apuntes, maltratados por las numerosas pasadas de ese _borrador_.

La práctica era la clave. Agradecí a la familia por recibirme.

* * *

La poca iluminación del día iba desapareciendo, y Yoshino tuvo que compensarlo encendiendo las luces delanteras. Al ser una patrulla, cada vehículo se hacía a un lado para darnos el camino libre, todo con una simple señal de luces. Qué conveniente, pero me pregunte si era correcto.

―Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco. ―Fueron las palabras de la mujer policía, mientras me sacaba su lengua. El señor Satsuma se enfadaría si llegaba a enterarse.

Siempre me disculpaba con ella por tener que hacer esos viajes, le quitaban mucho tiempo. Mi madre es muy sobreprotectora por pedirle ese favor.

―No me molesta ―dijo, argumentando que más tarde debía archivar los distintos casos e infracciones de la ciudad. Una noche en vela, o así la describió. Necesitaba un respiro, y yo era la excusa perfecta: un menor que debía volver a casa― ¿Cómo van los estudios? ―pregunto con la vista al frente y las manos en ese _volante_.

Expresé mi descontento.

Necesitaba ayuda aparte de Chika, y miré a Yoshino como una salvadora. Era mayor de edad, y ya había pasado esa instancia de los estudios. Seguro dominaba el tema de las matemáticas. Sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros.

―A mí tampoco me gustaban. Perdí la práctica ―confeso que odiaba esos números tanto o más que yo. No podía depender de ella―. Thomas volverá muy pronto, ¿no te conté? Nos hará una visita. Pídele que te enseñe ―dijo, y me alegró el día.

Nuestro compañero había viajado a un lugar llamado _Europa_, para poder elaborar una cura a la enfermedad de su hermanita. Supe por esos aparatos de _televisión_ que lo había logrado, y que había ganado un premio por eso. Un _nobel_ o no sé qué en medicina.

"_Joven prodigio"_ lo describieron en las _noticias_, y creo que esa palabra aún le quedaba muy corta. Yoshino opinó lo mismo.

―Debiste ver las caras de Miki y Megumi al saberlo. Más babosas no pueden ser… ―dijo, y solo pude reírme por esa anécdota.

Ciertamente, Thomas llamaba mucho la atención entre el grupo de humanas. Incluso Chika me comentaba, casi todo el tiempo, lo estupendo que era. Me incomoda cuando hace eso.

Tal vez tener una cabellera amarilla y ojos azules era un requisito para ese tipo de atención. Rasgos del lado de su familia extranjera. Según Yoshino, no hay _japoneses_ con esas características, aunque Thomas no parecía interesarle de la misma forma que las demás humanas.

Claro que le pregunté. Simplemente me contestó que no era su tipo, y que ya tuvo una mala experiencia con un _novio rubio, _sea lo que signifique eso. Un cantante o algo así, no quiso darme detalles.

―¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo van las cosas en clases? Y ya sabes a qué me refiero…

En uno de nuestros tantos recorridos, había cometido el error de contarle sobre mis compañeras y la palabra _amiguita_, imitando esa seña: levantando el meñique. Sin embargo, la mujer policía solo rio a carcajadas y me dijo que no estaba _nada mal_ para un niño de mi edad.

―No es gracioso. Tú y Chika no dicen nada. Incluso ella parece enfadada al mencionarlo. ―expresé, con total desagrado por la falta de atención que tuvieron conmigo. Al menos quise saber el significado de esa seña.

―Te falta mucho por aprender ―dijo, después de calmar esas risas que me enojaban― ¿Qué piensas de Chika? ―Preguntó al instante, poniendo más atención en mi rostro que en el camino. Y era oficial de tránsito. No entendí que tuvo que ver Chika en eso.

―Es buena conmigo. Un poco mandona pero es mi amiga y…

―¿Y no quieres que sea tu _amiguita_? ―Volvió a preguntar, con el meñique en alto, mientras que con la otra mano seguía sujetando el volante. Una sonrisa burlona surco su cara, y yo pensé que íbamos a morir en el camino.

―Eh... ¿no es lo mismo?

―Ah, ser niña otra vez ―suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y supongo que recordando ese momento de su vida. Es un peligro al volante. ―El primer flechazo…

―¡¿Flechazo?!

―Es un decir ―dijo, con unos aires de sabiduría que no van con ella, hizo que me asustara. ―Si un hombre y una mujer, niño y niña en tu caso, se llevan muy bien y conviven… ― Se quedó muda, al tratar de buscar las palabras correctas para que yo comprendiera. Algo más complicado que las matemáticas―. Digamos que quieren pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Es muy común, ¿entiendes?

Todos terminaban sus frases con esa pregunta. Me hacían sentir el más tonto del mundo humano.

―Creo… ―mentí para evitar vergüenza, pero traté de razonarlo un poco. No podía fallar en esa. Pensé que una comparación con otras personas conocidas me ayudaría―. Entonces, ¿Masaru era tu _amiguito_? ―dije, imitando lo del meñique. El ejemplo perfecto a la extraña lógica de la mujer al volante.

Lo conoció antes que Thomas y yo, y aunque haya sido una orden, paso mucho tiempo con él. Sé por Chika que incluso compartieron el mismo cuarto, junto a Agumon.

"…_parecían una vieja pareja de casados_", así los había descrito Chika.

El auto freno de un momento a otro, causando un chillido de los neumáticos sobre el camino, y yo me abalancé hacia delante, para luego chocar con mi propio asiento. Si no fuera por la banda de goma que me sujetaba, y que Yoshino me obligaba a usar cada vez que subía a su auto, habría salido por la ventana. Me dejó adolorido, pero salvo mi vida.

No supe si nos detuvimos por mi comentario o porque nos topamos con uno de esos postes de tres colores que te obligan a detenerte. Quizás un poco de ambas.

La luz estaba en rojo, y la cara de Yoshino también. Me miró enfadada y yo tuve miedo. Era prisionero en su propio auto, y la incómoda banda elástica volvía a ser mi enemiga. No podía escapar.

―¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! No me relaciones con Masaru. ―Soltó el volante y se cruzó de brazos en señal de desaprobación. Lo único que pude hacer es escucharla, encogiéndome en mi propio asiento―. Ese tonto solo sabía dar golpes, no tenía otro interés. Siempre tuve que hacer de niñera para él y Agumon. Sí, definitivamente Masaru no era popular con las mujeres, y además…

Así recibí mi segundo regaño en el día, por parte de otra mujer―humana, con una larga lista de defectos de nuestro compañero.

Nuevamente fui salvado. La luz había vuelto a verde, y los ruidos que producían los autos de atrás nos sacaron de nuestra conversación, evitando una posible muerte. Sin embargo, eso solo altero más a Yoshino.

En su ataque de rabia, no lo pensó dos veces, y tomo ese aparato que amplifica la voz.

―_¡Cállense, o los multaré a todos por insolencia! _―Había perdido la razón, y los conductores dejaron de producir esos molestos sonidos, temiendo por su ira. Sigo firme en mi teoría sobre el Tyranomon.

En un movimiento brusco, dejó el aparato en su lugar, y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones a los conductores que pasaba de lado. Su atención volvió a mí a los pocos segundos de ponernos en marcha.

―¡Y tú…!

―¡Lo siento! Solo trataba de entenderte ―dije, reincorporándome a la escena. El tema de _amiguito/a_ era delicado.

No entendí su enfado. La pregunta fue la misma que le hice sobre Thomas, hace tiempo. Quizás con Masaru era diferente, y tal vez también debí enfadarme con ella, por decir lo mismo de Chika y de mí.

―Que sea la última vez, o el próximo viaje lo harás en el asiento trasero ―dijo, señalando el lugar que le correspondía a los tipos malos. Solo asentí, para después quedarme callado.

Nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad para adentrarnos a la carretera. Mi hogar se encontraba a una hora en auto.

Ver el paisaje fue muy relajante, y trajo muchos recuerdos. Hizo que el cansancio acumulado por el día difícil volviera a mí.

Ante el silencio incomodo, me arriesgue con la mujer policía y dije lo que pensaba.

―Extraño a Masaru. ―Definitivamente las cosas eran más sencillas cuando estaba presente, o al menos él las hacia fáciles para mí.

Lo más seguro es que estuviera en algún pleito contra un digimon salvaje, con Agumon a su lado. También pensé en Falcomon, mientras mis ojos hacían un esfuerzo por no cerrarse.

―¿Tú lo extrañas? ―Como pensé, Yoshino se mantuvo callada por un tiempo, sin despegar su vista en la calle de asfalto. Qué rencorosa, aunque no fue necesaria una respuesta. No soy tan despistado…

―Mentiría si digo que no ―confesó, antes de que el camino me venciera y callera dormido en su patrulla. Cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

* * *

Mi hermanita -Yuka- ya podía hablar sin problemas y a donde iba quería seguirme, con pasos algo torpes. Era un poco molesta, pero me encariñé. Comenzó a reír cuando me vio entrar a su cuarto.

Hubiera jugado con ella pero tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Mi padre también estaba ahí.

―¿Ikuto, qué haces? ―preguntó mientras él cambiaba a mi hermana esa extraña prenda llamada _pañal. _Pude sentir el aroma a muerte en toda la habitación― ¿Buscas algo?

―Mi _Digivices_. No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

No pensé que estuviera prestándome atención, mientras movía algunos muebles y husmeaba por todo el cuarto de mi hermanita. Quise encontrarlo y escapar de esa pestilencia.

Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy ordenado con mis cosas. Algo que mis padres siempre dicen y presumen por ahí. Me pareció extraño no encontrarlo en el lugar donde lo deje.

Le pregunte a mi padre si lo había visto, y ante su negativa entré en pánico. Pensé que Yuka había dado un paseo por mi habitación, y en un acto inocente lo tomo para usarlo como su juguete, llenándolo de baba y extraviándolo al final. La idea me horrorizo pero no encontré nada en su cuarto, tan solo mal olor. Ella me hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza cuando se lo pregunté.

―La cena está lista ―anunció mi madre desde la cocina, mientras yo abandonaba a mi padre con esa traumática tarea de tirar desechos y la pestilencia a _heces_.

Bajé las escaleras de un salto, uno muy largo considerando que eran como veinte peldaños. No se preocupen, caí sin problemas. He aterrizado de lugares más altos, pero mi madre no lo tomo bien.

―Hijo, te dije que eso no se hace. Está prohibido ―dijo, y tuve que disculparme por mis actos impulsivos. No me acostumbro a las reglas.

El tercer regaño en ese día. Debí esforzarme más para adaptarme en el nuevo mundo. Difícil. Tenía nostalgia por mi antigua vida digital. _Salvaje_, como lo describen aquí.

Mi padre era menos estricto. Decía que hiciera mis "ejercicios" cuando mamá tomaba su siesta o salía de compras. También que debía tratar de entenderla.

La cena era la oportunidad de ponernos al día con nuestras actividades. Mi madre como ama de casa, y mi padre en su nuevo empleo, como profesor universitario de _ciencias avanzadas_. Temas aburridos para mí. Y mi hermanita, en esa miniatura de asiento, solo se la pasaba manchando su cara con comida de bebé, la misteriosa _avena_. Momentos aburridos pero éramos felices.

No hace falta decir que me preguntaron por mis estudios y por la familia Daimon. Puse mala cara por el primer tema. Debí revertir las cosas a mi favor.

―Mamá... ―dije, mientras ella tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba la mejilla de mi hermanita. Estaba tan concentrada tarareando una tonada para ella que solo hizo un gesto. Me dio a entender que escuchaba―. ¿Sabes dónde está mi _Digivices_?

* * *

Aproveché el momento para escapar y estirar las piernas, antes de tener que ir a clases.

Pude llegar a la rama más elevada, del árbol más alto del bosque. Necesitaba relajarme. Mi cabeza estaba muy trastornada por las matemáticas, sin mencionar el Digivices.

Todo fue muy confuso.

Mi madre pareció estar muy distraída cuando le pregunte por eso. Dijo que lo buscaría por mí, que seguro aparecería pronto, también que debía ser más ordenado. El poco interés que mostró me sorprendió y molestó. Estábamos hablando de algo muy importante para mí y ella no quiso escuchar. Por lo general no era así, lo que me pareció más extraño.

Una forma de desahogarme de mis preocupaciones era haciendo "ejercicios" en el bosque, a escondidas de mi madre, claro. Ya saben, trepar los árboles, escabullirme en los arbustos y saltar de una rama a otra. Lo normal, para mí.

El hecho de vivir en el mundo humano no significaba abandonar mis costumbres sagradas. Palabras que me fueron inculcadas por Merukimon.

"_Un humano con orgullo de digimon_".

Lo único que no hice fue practicar con mi bumerang, por una cuestión de respeto. No tuvo sentido sin Falcomon a mi lado. Esa arma representaba la unión y una amistad irrompible. Un regalo de Merukimon.

―¡Ikuto, baja de ahí! ―me gritaron desde abajo. Era mi madre, me había descubierto desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

Su tono me dio a entender que estaba molesta y asustada. Supuse que verme ahí arriba debió ser mucho para ella.

Dudé en bajar. La seguridad del tronco era lo único que me separaba del peligro, y no había _semáforos_ o estaba la Sra. Daimon para evitar otro regaño. Mi madre se impacientó y señaló el suelo.

―¡Ahora! ―Rama por rama, despacio.

― Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con papá y Yuka…

Fue increíble el miedo que tuve. Me hizo decir tonterías y excusas muy falsas. Supongo que todas las madres tienen ese efecto sobre sus hijos, aunque no imaginaba a la Sra. Daimon regañando tan severamente.

―¿Entonces tenías la intención de hacerlo a mis espaldas? ―Respondió de una forma que me dejó callado. Es muy lista, y ante mi silencio simplemente lanzó un suspiro. Igual que yo, estaba cansada de repetir lo mismo― ¿Tu padre sabe de esto?

Moví mi cabeza frenéticamente, no quería meterlo en problemas a él también. Lo malo es que no sé mentir, no con ella. Encuentra una forma de sacarme la verdad, siempre.

―No entiendo por qué es malo. En el Digimundo…

―Hijo, ya lo discutimos ―se arrodilló y puso sus manos en mis hombros. No quise volver a oír ese sermón―. Es peligroso. Puede que hayas visto todo eso como un juego o algo común, pero aquí no puedes. ¿Lo entiendes? ―Estaba cansado de esa pregunta.

¡No, no entiendo!, y la verdad el asunto me molestaba. Los diez años en el Digimundo habían hecho que perdiera cualquier posibilidad social o educativa provechosa entre los demás humanos. Dos años aquí era muy poco para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Frustración, eso fue lo que sentí, acumulada por los días rutinarios.

Solo me quedó asentir a las cosas que decía mi madre, esperando que acabara de sermonear y estuviera satisfecha consigo misma.

El mundo humano era muy complicado.

* * *

En clases, Chika notó que estaba deprimido. No me lo hizo saber hasta el final del día, de camino a su casa.

―No fue mi mejor día para la escuela, es todo.

―Pues, será mejor que espabiles. Debemos practicar ―dijo sujetando mi mano para tomar velocidad y levantarme los ánimos.

Sabía que al llegar a su casa mi mente estaría en otro sitio, no en las tontas matemáticas. La búsqueda de mi _Digivices_ me tenía muy preocupado.

Algo sorpresivo para Chika y para mí fue ver una de esas _limusinas _negras, estacionada al frente de su casa. Era muy grande y _lujosa_, según las palabras de mi amiga. Reconoció ese vehículo en un instante.

Para comprobar sus sospechas, entró a la casa con una velocidad inimaginable para mí. Era claro de que tenía visitas importantes, y muy familiares, pensé.

La seguí de cerca, por supuesto. Había despertado mi curiosidad.

Una vez dentro, compartí la misma cara de sorpresa que Chika. Debió ser una imagen muy graciosa.

Sentada en el sofá de su casa, se encontraba Relena. Si, la hermana menor de Thomas, quien había padecido esa extraña enfermedad. Estaba sola, tomando una taza de té que, seguramente, la madre de Chika le ofreció.

Podía ver las similitudes con su hermano. La más clara era el color de cabello y su forma de vestir. "Familia adinerada pero nada soberbia", así fue como los describió Yoshino, en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones en su patrulla. Aprendo más con ella que en la escuela.

Relena no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Nos observó por un segundo, como si intentara recordar algo, y nos dedicó una sonrisa un poco nerviosa para mi gusto.

No podía culparla. Aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, no nos relacionamos mucho con ella. Solo recordaba su nombre por las recientes noticias de la televisión. Fuera de eso, no la conocíamos más que 'la hermana menor de Thomas'.

Entre el asunto con Kurata, los Royal Knights e Yggdrasil, no encontramos la posibilidad de entablar alguna conversación con ella. Su precaria condición también había sido un impedimento.

Dando un último sorbo a su taza de té, y acomodándose ese largo vestido blanco, se levantó rápidamente para saludarnos. Lo supimos por las noticias, pero fue sorpresivo verla sin su silla de ruedas. Era casi igual de alta que yo.

―Ikuto y Chika, ¿verdad? ―dijo, con un poco de dificultad, por ser _extranjera_, supongo―. Ya nos habíamos visto pero me presento. Relena Norstein, un placer.

Me sorprendió su forma de saludarnos, diferente a la que me había acostumbrado. Inclinando un poco su cabeza y levantando su vestido con sus manos. Cada persona tiene una forma de presentarse o saludar, como Yoshino y esa pose extraña de policía; la de Relena me pareció muy educada. Chika respondió al instante.

―¡No, no! El gusto es mío. Soy Daimon Chika ―dijo, intentando inútilmente el mismo saludo, con su corta falta de escuela. Me dio gracia verla avergonzada por la educación de la recién llegada.

Relena pareció relajarse un poco. Se sacó un peso de encima al ver a Chika más nerviosa que ella. Pasó su atención a mí.

―Ikuto Noguchi ―dije, así de simple. A diferencia de mi compañera, no me avergüenzo tan fácilmente o tengo muchas cosas que decir. Es solo saludar y ya.

―Niños. ―La Sra. Daimon había aparecido. Traía una bandeja, repleta galletas y el delicioso jugo―. Por hoy, creo que deberían dejar sus estudios. Las visitas lo ameritan.

No saben la dicha que dio al oír eso. Una preocupación menos en el día.

Hicimos compañía a la recién llegada, mientras la madre de Chika encontraba la forma de engordarnos. Si vas a su casa eres bien recibido.

―El príncipe Thom… ¡Digo! ¿Tu hermano te acompaña, Relena? ¡Perdón! Norstein―san.

No solo fui yo. A Relena también le causo gracia la forma de expresarse de Chika. Ni que estuviera tratando con la realeza, que yo sepa. La pobre se hundió en vergüenza, llenando su boca de galletas.

―Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ―Parecía simpática pero el tema de los nombres aún me confundía. Por mi parte también la llamé Relena, aunque Chika pareció incomodarle eso―. Se fue con el Sr. Daimon. Tenía algo importante que… Miren, ahí vienen. ― dijo, señalando la ventana que daba a la calle. Y sí, eran ellos caminando hacia la entrada.

Prácticamente, el _príncipe_ de Chika no había cambiado nada, o eran pequeños detalles que yo no los percibía.

La devora―galletas rápidamente se limpió con un brazo esas molestas migajas de su cara para ir a la puerta principal. Se acomodó su falda, y por alguna extraña razón tenía esa manía de verse al espejo del recibidor, para hacer minúsculos cambios en su cabello. Ya lo he dicho, las humanas se comportan de una forma muy extraña…

―¡Príncipe Thomas! ― exclamó, y con tan solo poner un pie en la casa, Chika aprisionó el brazo del invitado entre los suyos. Pobre, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de articular un _Hola_.

Ya sabía de la popularidad de Thomas entre las mujeres humanas pero no pensé que Chika se comportara así. Me decepcionó esa actitud.

Relena volvió a reír, y dijo que ya se le hacía común ver a su hermano en esas situaciones. No lo dudo y lo compadecí en secreto. Yo prefiero pasar inadvertido, aunque eso me era difícil en la escuela.

Con mi amiga aun pegada a su brazo, Thomas se acercó a donde estábamos.

―Te ves bien, Ikuto. Has crecido bastante ―dijo, y yo solo me rasque mi mejilla.

Si, crecí pero solo un poco.

* * *

Yoshino había llegado a la residencia Daimon, intentando dar una imagen responsable.

Me pareció muy graciosa la cara que puso cuando vio a los hermanos Norstein, sentados en el sofá y hablando con nosotros. Me había dicho que vendrían pronto pero apuesto a que no esperaba el día siguiente.

Aun así, supo recuperar la compostura. Mostró esa sonrisa burlona que solía tener. Se quejaba de Masaru pero tiene la misma personalidad que él. Infantil en esas situaciones, según yo.

―Oh, el "joven prodigio" ha regresado ―dijo, y yo comenzaba a entender la diferencia de actitudes que tenía en comparación con Chika. La presencia de Thomas no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. ― Relena, me alegra verte en buenas condiciones, y mis felicitaciones Thomas. El Nobel en Medicina, vaya.

―Gracias, también me alegra verte ―dijo, y analizó de pies a cabeza a Yoshino. ― _Oficial Fujieda_.

― Hu, hu, al menos alguien me da el respeto que merezco. ― dijo, y me miro por una fracción de segundo. Ya le dije que seguirá siendo la misma Yoshino para mí. Eso no era una falta de respeto. ― Me hubieran avisado de su llegada. Habría despejado las calles para ustedes...

Comenzamos una plática sobre los viejos tiempos, mientras el Sr. Daimon hablaba con su esposa en la cocina. No lo sé, sus cosas. No me gusta ser un entrometido en conversaciones ajenas.

La mayoría de las anécdotas me las conocía, y el principal protagonista de esas historias eran Masaru y nuestros digimon.

Una pequeña burla y muchos cumplidos salieron sobre él. Yoshino hizo una especie de imitación a su pose, golpeando sus puños y proclamándose _Rey de la pelea_. Nostálgico pero divertido. Incluso Thomas admitió que extrañaba sus incoherencias.

Todos se veían muy entretenidos, menos Relena. Sonreía, sí, pero estaba muy pérdida durante toda la plática, ¿me explico?

No tenía tema de conversación con ninguno de nosotros.

El sentirse excluida por no entender nada pasó por mi mente. Desde ese punto, me dio un poco de pena, y a la vez me sentí identificado.

Me senté junto a ella y le pregunté cómo se sentía por su recuperación. Mi objetivo era iniciar una plática para que no se sintiera incómoda o ignorada. Ella me contestó que estaba muy bien, y que pronto reiniciaría sus estudios con jóvenes de su edad en nuestro país, pero que estaba nerviosa por la idea.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Doce, pero pronto cumpliré los trece.

―Igual que Chika y yo ―dije, y ella pareció relajarse por tener alguien con quien hablar.

Me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre su lugar de origen, la famosa _Austria_. También sobre sus planes de quedarse en Japón por un tiempo; sentía curiosidad por la vida que vivió Thomas con su madre, una mujer que ella nunca conoció. Historia familiar muy complicada, no se querrán meter en eso.

Iba a preguntarle a que escuela pensaba asistir, con suerte a la misma que yo. Dejaría de sentirme fuera de lugar y podría ampliar mi grupo social. La única verdadera amistad que tenía ahí era con Chika.

Un fuerte sonido me desconcentró, e hizo que diera un pequeño salto por el susto. Era Chika, que había dejado la bandeja de un golpe sobre la mesa, frente de nosotros, con toda la intención de asustarme. Su cara la delataba, y me miraba con rabia. No me pregunten por qué.

Llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

―¡Tu té! ― exclamó, y yo me descoloque. Se levantó con un semblante autoritario, con bandeja en sus manos. Sentí que en cualquier momento iba a golpearme la cabeza con eso. Su mirada pasaba constantemente de Relena a mí. ― Parecen llevarse _muy_ bien. No los interrumpiré.

Sin más, se fue a sentar junto a Thomas, volviendo a tomarlo entre sus brazos y sacándome su lengua en una actitud muy infantil. Entender lo que le pasaba era un misterio.

Con todo el alborotado, Yoshino se sentó a mi lado para molestarme. Qué otra cosa podía hacer.

―Uy, problemas con tu _amiguita_ ―susurró a mi oído, y sinceramente ese término ya me estaba fastidiando. Nadie se molestaba en explicarme. Dijo otras cosas sobre lo suertudo que soy y "mi gusto por las extranjeras".

No la entendí, no me importó. Traté de ignorarla pero era muy terca cuando se lo proponía. Si pusiera esa energía en el trabajo le iría mejor, eso pensé.

Lo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza fue a Chika, con esa actitud tan antipática. Por lo general era amable conmigo, pero se estaba comportando como si yo no existiera. Sumado a la actitud infantil de Yoshino, volví a enfadarme por el desconocido mundo que me rodeaba.

― Humanas ―me dije a mi mismo. ¿Quién las entiende?

* * *

Saludaba a las personas de afuera a través de ese vidrio oscuro, sabiendo que ellas no podían verme. Gracioso.

La comente a Relena que nunca había viajado en una de esas limusinas, y a petición suya, Thomas pregunto si quería ir con ellos, que de todas formas debía llevarme para un "evento importante", no podía faltar.

Yoshino y la familia Daimon también estaban invitados. La única diferencia era que el señor y la señora Daimon viajaron en la patrulla de Yoshino, mientras ella nos hacia el favor de escoltarnos por las calles. La limusina era lo suficientemente grande para todos pero ellos insistieron en viajar con la oficial para "ponerla al tanto de los hechos". Quién sabe...

Antes de salir de la casa de los Daimon, Thomas le había dado un pequeño papel a Yoshino, con el recorrido y la ubicación exacta de a dónde debía llevarlos, y guiarnos. Le echó un vistazo, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a Thomas si la dirección era correcta. No se lo creía.

"…el día a llegado", escuché que le respondió e hizo un gesto para que lo guardara en secreto. Después de eso, Yoshino se puso tensa.

Volviendo a la limusina, Chika se había sentado entre Relena y yo. Así lo quiso ella.

Seguía ignorándome, y me dio la espalda mientras platicaba con nuestra anfitriona de transporte, de cosas ilógicas para mí.

Esa fue la razón de mi pérdida de tiempo con el cristal oscuro de la limusina. Ante mi fascinación, Thomas dijo que se llamaban _cristales polarizados _y que no había mucha ciencia en ellos. Una cuestión de luces.

Con las humanas hablando de quién sabe qué, y las claras intenciones de Chika de evitarme por completo, inicié una conversación con Thomas, su _príncipe_. Claro, soy algo curioso y le pregunte a donde nos llevaba y que era eso de lo que hablo con Yoshino.

―Ya lo sabrás… ―dijo, y en mi opinión se estaba comportando muy raro, diferente a lo que recordaba. El misterio debió parecerle un juego.

Quizás la presión de tener que curar a su hermana había sido un impedimento para que actuara libremente. Muy responsable con sus promesas, algo que admiro de él. Me pregunte si iba a tener la misma relación con mi hermana Yuka.

Como sea, él me pregunto si me sentía bien, que me notaba algo deprimido. Qué perceptivo.

―Muchas cosas, no sabría por dónde empezar… ―Y era cierto. No tenía muchos deseos de contar cada problema, aunque estaba sentado al lado de _una_.

Su expresión me dio a entender que quería saber más. Bien, al menos alguien tenía interés en mis problemas. Debí dar gracias por eso.

Sé lo que piensan, y sí, iba a pedirle ayuda con las matemáticas, pero al estar Chika a mi lado pensé que sería una falta de respeto al apoyo que me brinda todas las tardes. Lo último que quise fue incrementar su mal humor. Pase al segundo tema de mis tormentos…

―Perdí mi Digivices… ―dije, lo más claro posible para que no se mezclara con la plática de las chicas. Pero ante esa noticia llame la atención de todos.

Thomas puso una cara de evidente desconcierto que no me esperaba. Fue extraño. Si no lo conociera diría que estuvo alterado, y de ser así, supo disimularlo.

―Busqué en todos lados y no lo encontré.

―Eso es malo… ― asentí preocupado. ―Y justo ahora. Qué mal momen…

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ―preguntó Chika, interrumpiendo a Thomas en un acto muy desconcertante. A él no pareció importarle y se guardó sea lo que sea que me iba a decir. En cambio, yo pasé de la tranquilidad a una actitud más defensiva.

Después de pasar de mí e ignorarme no me pareció correcto que dijera eso. Me molesté, y ella supo interpretar mis emociones. Es muy fácil saber si estoy enfadado, y por lo general no pasa muy a menudo. Chika lo sabe, poreso se sorprendió.

Si me enfado es por una buena razón, y aunque esa vez no supe realmente por qué, no pude evitar poner una cara de reproche.

Le dejé en claro que no sabía porque estaba molesta conmigo y su falsa acusación de no contarle nada nunca. Un momento fuera de mi control, no recuerdo las exactas palabras.

El punto es que después de eso los papeles se habían intercambiado.

Ella paso al mutismo, mientras yo quería poner más distancia entre nuestros asientos. Estaba cansado de ser educado y pedirle perdón por todo lo que hacía, aunque no entendía o tuviera realmente la culpa.

- Lamento que no poder ser lo que esperas… - dije mientras evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella.

Pienso que en realidad eso iba dirigido a muchas personas. La frustración que sentí por todas las cosas complicadas del mundo humano la descargué con Chika. Lo sé, no se lo merecía pero su actitud de antipática conmigo, para después ser amigable con Thomas, fue lo último que soporté. Y quizás lo que más me descontroló.

Me di cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaron los hermanos Norstein. Tampoco dijeron nada el resto del camino. Me sentí mal, después de todo ellos me invitaron amablemente. Más tarde debía disculparme.

Chika miraba el suelo afelpado de la limusina, sin querer levantar la cabeza, y yo volví a perder tiempo con el _cristal polarizado_, sin mucho interés.

Mi primer viaje en limusina, muy incómodo…

* * *

Caminar a oscuras fue confuso, incluso en un lugar tan familiar.

Con la poca iluminación que brindaba la pequeña linterna de Yoshino, vi el piso metálico de las instalaciones llenos de polvo, y unos cuantos insectos rondando por ahí. El eco que producían nuestros pasos, combinado con la repentina lluvia de afuera, fue el único sonido que percibí.

El perfecto lugar para perder el tiempo, entre los recuerdos.

―Falta poco... ―dijo Thomas, quien iba a la par de Yoshino, como nuestro guía a oscuras. Cerca de ellos los seguían Relena y la familia Daimon. Yo preferí ir al último, por obvias razones de evitar problemas con ya saben quién.

Créanme, cuando llegamos al punto exacto me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Se trataba de Dats. La organización en la que mis amigos habían trabajado, incluso antes de conocerlos. La última vez que estuve ahí fue para despedirme de Masaru, Falcomon y el resto de nuestros amigos digimon.

Al cerrar el portal hacia el Digimundo, evitando otro posible daño en la curvatura, el gobierno humano no vio necesario _invertir_ en una organización de vigilancia y control de los digimon. Un mal gasto de _dinero_, me aclaró Yoshino. Algo valioso para algunos humanos.

Esa era la razón por la que tuvimos que traspasar unas bandas de papel amarrillo, con las palabras _keep out_. Algo que puso muy nerviosa a Yoshino.

Por fortuna, Thomas nos mostró una entrada oculta y que ya había sido abierta, quién sabe por quién.

No soy tonto. Me hacía una idea de cuál era la famosa sorpresa pero, nunca es bueno entusiasmarse, al menos no antes de tiempo.

Por lo general, compartía mis sospechas con Chika. Ella siempre escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, pero el asunto de la limusina nos había incomodado visiblemente.

No digo que mi familia o mis otros amigos no me escuchan, porque no es así. Es solo que con ella lo siento diferente; como si en verdad entendiera lo que quiero decir o viera algo más en mis palabras. No sé cómo explicarlo…

―Llegamos ―dijo Thomas, y Yoshino tuvo que enfocar en la compuerta metálica, mientras limpiaba un poco el nombre grabado en la parte superior. Estaba lleno de polvo. Naturalmente, la vieja sala de control, donde antes residía el portal.

―¿Estás seguro de esto, Thomas? ―preguntó Yoshino. El asunto con las bandas _keep out_ la tenía preocupada―. El Sr. Daimon me lo dijo todo pero si se enteran los de arriba estaremos en problemas…

―Será peor para todos si no lo hacemos. Aunque intentemos explicarles no tenemos tiempo de esperar su aprobación. Así son algunos políticos ―dijo, y mi atención paso a Yoshino. Ella ya sabía algo que yo no.

Thomas toco un par de veces la compuerta metálica, para después esperar y volver a dar un último golpe. Había más vida en ese lugar que los insectos y roedores.

Escuchamos murmullos y pasos del otro lado. Eso me sorprendió.

La luz arriba de la compuerta se puso verde y automáticamente las puertas, descuidadas por el paso del tiempo, se abrieron lentamente. Causaron un chillido metálico insoportable. Es lo que sucede cuando descuidas el mantenimiento de tecnología valiosa.

Claramente, Dats era un lugar muerto para los sujetos del gobierno humano.

En el recorrido pude ver que todos los aparatos y maquinas habían sido llevadas. Trasladadas a confinamiento, tengo entendido. Es claro que la máquina que usaban mis amigos para llegar al Digimundo también. Debió ser lo primero que llevaron.

No iban a dejar toda esa tecnología en un lugar abandonado.

Para mi completo asombro, cuando recupere un poco la visión del lugar, estropeada por las partículas de polvo liberadas al abrir la puerta, me di cuenta que estaba en perfectas condiciones. En serio, ni siquiera había señal de mugre; completamente limpio y con personas muy conocidas adentro.

―Megumi, mira. Son ellos ―dijo Miki, mientras salía de lo que sería un escondite momentáneo, detrás de una especie de caja metálica, llena de botones y números extraños. La matemática esta en todos lados.

Megumi se encontraba sentada en su antiguo puesto, tecleando en su computador de datos. Estuvo tan metida en eso que Miki la llamo por segunda vez, pero diciendo que _Thomas había vuelto_. Eso dio resultado.

Me sorprendió verlas, al viejo cuarto de control exactamente como lo recordaba, y que las maquinas estuviesen ahí, funcionando. Nadie creería que ese sitio fue clausurado.

―No sabía que ustedes también estarían aquí ―dijo Yoshino, claramente sorprendida por ver a sus compañeras de trabajo. Ellas sabían el _yo supongo qué_ pero no le dijeron nada―. Son unas malvadas ¿cuándo pensaban decírmelo?

―Justo ahora ―dijo Megumi, sacándole la lengua.

―Como sea, ¿qué hacen vestidas así? ― preguntó, bufo y señalo de pies a cabeza los uniformes de nuestras amigas. Uniformes de Dats.

―No, ¿tú que haces vestida así? ―le contestó Miki, y Yoshino se miró a sí misma, intentando encontrar alguna falla en su uniforme de policía―. Bien acabas de infringir una ley, ¿o acaso no viste los carteles?

―Eso no…

―Ven conmigo ―dijo Miki, tomándola de los hombros y arrastrándola. Las excusas de Yoshino no tuvieron importancia para ella―. No vamos a dejarte ir a otro mundo con esa ropa tan incómoda. Megumi, encárgate de lo demás.

Ignorando las protestas de Yoshino, se la llevó a un cuarto contiguo por obvias razones. Sé perfectamente las diferencias entre humanos y humanas, saltan a la vista. Olvidemos eso…

―¿Otro mundo? ―le pregunté a Megumi, mientras ella se acomodaba su comunicador, colgado en su oreja derecha. Llamaba a alguien, diciéndole que ya habíamos llegado, que todo estaba listo― ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

―¿Aún no le han contado? ―preguntó, y Thomas le dijo que iba a hacerlo pero no encontró el momento adecuado. El pequeño incidente en su limusina fue la culpable de toda mi ignorancia. Chika tampoco supo lo que pasaba. Exigíamos respuestas.

―¿Qué creen? Vamos a abrir el portal. Volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos.

* * *

Comenzó una noche, en la que Miki y Megumi se habían quedado en su cuartel policial hasta tarde, archivando infracciones y esas cosas de policías con el señor Satsuma vigilando sus actividades. Quizás el miedo de que estuvieran haraganeando en el trabajo lo preocupo.

En fin, un hombre que había sido detenido por Yoshino tuvo que pasar la noche en la estación. Ese mismo recluso les hablo de los digimon.

Claro, le pregunte a Yoshino sobre eso, después de regresar con Miki.

―Ah sí, lo recuerdo ―dijo, haciendo alusión a un hombre mayor, que lo detuvo por una queja de los vecinos. De un extraño que se paseaba constantemente por todas las casas y hacía preguntas aún más extrañas a los conductores y peatones―. Fue una pesadilla tratar con él. Pensé que estaba ebrio pero era muy escurridizo.

Ignore las quejas de Yoshino, y me concentré más en el relato de las chicas.

En una de sus rabietas dentro en su respectiva celda, nuestras amigas no tuvieron opción y escucharon lo que tenía que decirles. No se caracterizan por tener el carácter fuerte de Yoshino. Una razón por la que no trabajaban en las calles, supongo.

El punto fue que les dijo de donde venía, y su misión en _nuestro_ mundo. Según Miki, le dijeron que deje de bromear con esas cosas, que no le iban a creer nada en especial por su motivo de detención.

No podía culparlas, todas las personas sabían de la existencia de los digimon e inventaban una que otra historia sobre esos seres desconocidos. La verdad, no es algo que me alegre escuchar. La mayoría eran productos de la ignorancia y el miedo a lo desconocido. Otra razón más por la que el gobierno decidiera clausurar una organización encargada del control de un mundo ya no tan secreto. Ponía nervioso al público.

El viajero quería llevarnos a su mundo, para ayudarlo y detener a un poderoso adversario…

_Quartzmon_

Esperaran que lo describa con sumo detalle. Bueno, deben entender que en ese momento no lo había visto. Ni siquiera en mis días en el Digimundo había escuchado el nombre de Quartzmon. Es incluso difícil de pronunciar, al menos para mí. Lo que era más preocupante, el viajero tampoco conocía su verdadera forma pero estaba seguro de una posible catástrofe que afectaría todas las realidades, o eso fue lo que les dijo a Miki y Megumi.

Me cuesta trabajo entender el mismo mundo humano. No me pidan explicar realidades o mundos alternos. Estoy más perdido que ustedes. Prosigo…

Exigiendo pruebas, o que dejara de decir tantas historias de mal gusto, el misterioso viajero se cansó de dar explicaciones a las mujeres policías.

Simplemente abrió un portal dentro de su celda con la ayuda de un digimon, que ellas describieron con _forma de reloj_. Una mejor prueba que esa no pudieron pedir, y apuesto que estuvieron más impactadas que yo al oír eso.

Les dijo que aún tenía otras cosas por hacer en otros lugares, y si creían o no en su historia era cosa de ellas pero debían tomar una decisión antes de su regreso. Le dijeron al señor Satsuma sobre eso, y a partir de ahí comenzó la operación _Regreso_.

Necesitábamos traer a nuestros digimon antes de que el extraño vuelva. Eso significaba otra cosa…

―Daimon Masaru ―dijo el señor Satsuma, interrumpiendo el relato de Megumi. Habían llegado gracias a su llamada, y saludo a cada uno de los presentes, incluyéndome―. Debemos traerlo devuelta.

No me sorprendió verlo con su viejo atuendo de Comandante, pero sí a mis padres y al señor Yushima acompañándolo.

Todo parecía una reunión de los viejos tiempos, y ante mi desconcierto no pude evitar preguntar que hacían ellos aquí.

―Llevamos planeando esto varios días ―dijo el señor Yushima―. Sin la ayuda de tus padres no hubiéramos podido avanzar en la reconstrucción de un nuevo portal.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

―No los culpes, Ikuto ―dijo Thomas, y sin embargo no podía hacerle caso. Detesto que me oculten cosas―. Yo les pedí que actuaran con la mayor discreción. Lo que estamos por hacer no es precisamente legal ―dijo, y Yoshino dio un pequeño salto por esa palabra. La conciencia la reprendía de mil formas―. El Comandante me llamó y yo lo ayudé a conseguir el equipo necesario para las reparaciones. Por suerte, aún tenemos algunas conexiones de confianza.

―No queríamos mentirte, hijo. Era una situación muy delicada, y tú tienes otras responsabilidades ―dijo mi padre, trayendo el tema de los estudios de vuelta, algo muy importante para ellos.

Creo que no podía enfadarme después de todo. Entendía sus razones.

―Señor, ya todo está listo ―dijo Miki, desde su puesto de control. Ante eso el Comandante dijo que nos preparemos para la llegada de Masaru y los digimon.

Según él, Kudamon ya estaba enterado de la situación y les estaría informando los detalles a Masaru y los demás. También debía decidir que digimon iba a cruzar el portal, el que correspondía al que viaje de nosotros a ese nuevo mundo.

Hubiera sido bueno que todos volvieran pero no podíamos correr el riesgo de ocultarlos. Estaba claro que después de eso tendríamos problemas con autoridades del mundo humano.

Yo no podía ir con ellos. De qué serviría sin mi Digivices; solo arriesgaría a Falcomon y a mis amigos. No quería ser una carga.

Aun así, trate de darles el apoyo a los que viajarían: Yoshino y Thomas. Lo mismo pensé hacer con Masaru cuando lo viera.

―¿Por qué me dices eso, Ikuyo? ¿No piensas venir con nosotros? ―preguntó Yoshino, consternada por mi actitud. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que sea que les espera en ese otro mundo, y yo la interrumpí con mis deseos de buena suerte. A veces podía ponerse muy nerviosa.

Al menos ella tenía su Digivices, gracias a Miki y a Megumi por traerlo, junto con su ropa.

Lo había olvidado, ella no estaba al tanto de mi situación. Thomas trató de explicárselo y ante eso Yoshino se deprimió. Simplemente dijo que no sería nada fácil sin mi ayuda y que me echaría de menos. A veces puede ser muy considerada conmigo.

―Quisiera ir con ustedes, en serio que sí, pero solo sería una carga. Si Falcomon estuviera aquí pensaría lo mismo. Y además, además… ―dije, y mi voz me estaba fallando. Otra cosa que odio son las despedidas. Aún recuerdo esa noche, llorando junto a Falcomon mientras veíamos la luna del mundo humano―. Los voy a extrañar…

―Ikuto. ―Era mi madre. Había estado escuchando, y creí que trataría de reconfortarme. Ya saben, algo común, pero hizo más que eso―. Toma ―dijo extendiendo con sus dos manos unas prendas perfectamente dobladas, y sobre ellas se encontraba mi bumerang y Digivices. Sí, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo que ustedes.

―¡Lo encontraste! ―exclamé, tomándolo entre mis manos y admirándolo con devoción. Pensé seriamente en atármelo a mí cuello para no volver a extraviarlo. Que descuido el mío pero mi madre no estuvo feliz por eso.

―La verdad, siempre supe en donde estaba. Lo tuve conmigo todo el tiempo ―confesó.

No les mentiré, estaba tan consternado que debió verse reflejado en mi rostro. Entendía las veces que me regañaba por no cumplir con las reglas. Lo hacía por mi bien, pero no comprendía porque debía mentirme. Eso fue lo que más me desilusiono y sorprendió de todo. Le pregunté sus motivos, porque para mí no estaban nada claros.

― No quería que vayas, y sabía que no podría impedirlo si te lo decía. Verte involucrado en algo tan peligroso...

―No era tu decisión.

―Claro que sí. Soy tu madre, aunque haya veces que no lo veas así… ―dijo, y mi enfado se disipó cuando la vi llorar. Odio que haga eso, en especial cuando soy yo el causante. Había traído la memoria de Yukidarumon a mis recuerdos. Lo peor, casi todos los presentes nos estaban viendo. ― Sé que no puedo evitar que hagas esas cosas, como lo de esta mañana en el bosque, y en especial aventurarte en algo como esto. Pero está bien. Es parte de ti, tu esencia, y lamento haber querido cambiar eso.

Extendió mi antigua ropa, que había sido lavada y confeccionada por el crecimiento que tuve. Dijo que seguro me sentiría más cómodo usando algo que me recuerde mi _esencia_, que no la olvide y que supiera que tengo un lugar a donde volver.

Se lo agradecí infinitamente, sabiendo que entendería mis razones y yo tuve la certeza de que no había sido nada fácil para ella tomar esa decisión.

Era oficial, yo también iría a ese nuevo mundo, o realidad. Algo que pareció relajar en gran medida a Thomas y Yoshino. Definitivamente, estar con ellos y mi familia era el lugar donde pertenecía. Mi esencia.

Mi padre me pidió que tuviera cuidado y que no me arriesgase demasiado. Agradecí que Yuka estuviera dormida entre sus brazos. No me hubiera gustado tener que despedirme de ella, no lo entendería a tan corta edad.

Agradeciéndoles una vez más por comprenderme fui al mismo cuarto donde Yoshino se cambió de ropa. Estaba algo impaciente por verme de nuevo con mis viejas vestimentas.

- Falcomon se llevara una gran sorpresa.

* * *

No fue un buen lugar para cambiarse, hasta yo lo sabía. Aun así, me aseguré que ninguna alimaña me molestase, mientras me ponía mi collar de tres plumas, obsequiado por Yukidarumon.

Empuñe mi bumerang y salí del cuarto, despidiéndome mentalmente de los insectos que rondaban el lugar.

―Ikuto. ―Antes de ir con los demás, Chika me llamo en un susurro por el pasillo. Supongo que no quería ser vista o escuchada. No fue problema, todos estuvieron muy ocupados dándole consejos a Thomas y a Yoshino, mientras hacían algunos ajustes a la máquina.

Con lo ocurrido, había olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión en la limusina de Thomas. Por supuesto que me llamó por eso y me dijo que sentía mucho su forma de actuar, que no sabía porque lo hizo. Yo tampoco tenía idea.

―No te preocupes. Yo también lamento haberte dicho esas cosas, fui muy grosero.

―Me lo merecía. No sabía que te sintieras así de presionado… ― El silencio volvió entre nosotros. Difícil olvidar algo así, en especial si fue nuestra primera pelea―. Relena está muy triste. Me dijo que no quiere ver a Thomas marcharse―. Inevitablemente fijé mi vista en la menor de las Norstein. Su expresión lo decía todo.

―Entiendo ― No sabía qué más decir. Era inevitable, de entre todos Thomas parecía el más decidido a ir, sin mencionar que hizo de esta operación algo posible. Relena no diría nada para detenerlo, sería inútil.

―Trataré de animarla. Después de todo, sé por lo que está pasando ―dijo, haciendo alusión a su propio hermano.

―Al menos podrás ver a Masaru. Estará feliz de verte a ti y a tus padres.

―A todos ―corrigió―. Mi madre trajo una nueva muda de ropa para él. Seguro que la que tiene debe estar muy desgastada. Han sido dos largos años… ―dijo, y no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía la Sra. Daimon a mi madre. Su preocupación y comprensión era lo que tenían en común―. Te deseo suerte. Por cierto, te ves muy bien.

―Gracias ―murmuré, apenado por su cumplido.

El silencio volvió y pensé que ya no tenía caso seguir evitando el momento. Chika también lo vio así, y me acompañó en el corto trayecto hacia el grupo.

―Como en los viejos tiempos, Miki ―dijo Megumi, mientras hacía los últimos ajustes en su consola, llena de dígitos desconocidos para mí―. Aunque me gustaría tener a Pawnchessmon a mi lado.

―A mí también ― dijo Megumi, y Yoshino les preguntó si no pensaban acompañarnos. ― No creo que seamos de gran ayuda a donde van. Pero si hacemos esto estaremos satisfechas.

―Yo también debo quedarme ―dijo el señor Satsuma, en su antiguo puesto de comando. Una lástima, él y Kudamon habrían sido una gran ventaja para el grupo. ― Una vez que nuestro _mensajero_ vuelva y activemos el portal para traer a Masaru, deberán partir cuanto antes. El gobierno sabrá de nuestra complicidad, y tendré que asumir la responsabilidad―. Todos nos sorprendimos por eso. Se estaba arriesgando por nosotros.

Por supuesto, protestamos pero el señor Satsuma nos mandó a callar con una de sus órdenes.

―…será la última que les dé como su antiguo Comandante, así que escuche bien: deben volver, todos ustedes. Los que nos pueda pasar no debe preocuparlos. El señor Yushima y yo ya nos hemos anticipado a eso.

―Déjenlo en mis manos ― dijo el señor Yushima, haciendo una señal extraña. Yoshino me explico que significaba victoria para todos nosotros. Eso me alegro, y pensé en imitarla en un futuro cercano.

Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese extraño apareció.

Tal y como lo describieron: gafas oscura, bastón en mano, vestimenta algo extrañas, entre muchas otras cosas.

Usó un portal que se había abierto frente a nosotros. Un muro de luz, de muchos colores y con partículas digitales alrededor. No vi al digimon en forma de reloj acompañándolo, aunque no me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

El extraño nos miró, y preguntó al señor Satsuma si nosotros éramos los que viajaríamos con él. Antes su afirmación, diciendo que aún faltaba Masaru, el hombre solo nos analizó una vez más. Tosió un poco, sentí una mirada penetrante detrás de esas gafas oscuras. Una sensación extraña pero su presencia me resulto muy familiar…

―Vaya. Primero unos adultos, y ahora trato con jóvenes. Cada grupo es más complicado que otro. ―dijo, y no comprendí nada. Megumi nos advirtió que era un hombre que hablaba para sí mismo―. Sin mencionar que debo esperar por unos _pasajeros_ de última hora. Todo lo que tengo que hacer para… ¡Eres tú! ―dijo, señalando con su bastón a Yoshino. Tenía mejor memoria que ella, al menos debo aceptar eso―. Eres esa oficial grosera.

―¡¿Grosera?!

―No tuviste piedad en arrestar a este pobre viejo―. Su falsa tos, ni yo me la creí. La ira de Yoshino comenzaba a ser visible―. Como sea, esa energía es lo que necesitamos ahora.

Mientras Chika y yo tratábamos de calmar a Yoshino, Thomas le preguntó al recién llegado, si tenía esa habilidad de viajar por los mundos, por qué razón no hizo lo mismo para traer a Masaru y los digimon. Buena pregunta, nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

―Con un Digimundo tengo más que suficiente. Aún estoy exhausto por la última vez… ―dijo. Definitivamente, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para nosotros.

―Miki, Megumi, inicien el procedimiento de activación ―ordenó el señor Satsuma, mientras nuestras amigas cumplían su labor.

El momento clave de la operación _Regreso_.

―Qué extraño...

―¿Qué sucede, Megumi? ― dijo Miki. Todos estábamos atentos a una posible falla que alterase nuestros planes.

―Puede que me equivoque pero detecto una señal digimon cerca de nosotros... ―dijo, apuntando los números que servían para describir la presencia digital en nuestro mundo. Según el patrón, estaba en el mismo cuartel de Dats, con nosotros.

Todos vimos a nuestra amiga como si eso fuera imposible, porque lo era.

―Seguro es una falla. Recuerda que solo hemos probado los controles del portal. No te distraigas por eso ―dijo Miki, dejando a Megumi no muy convencida.

No había nada cerca. Lo único extraño ahí fue ese hombre viajero de mundos, sin un digimon que lo acompañe. Quizás lo tenía oculto, o tal vez…

―¡Iniciando proceso de apertura! ―gritaron nuestras amigas, y vimos como la máquina que tanto trabajo le costó reconstruir mis padres estaba procediendo según lo planeado. Estuve orgulloso de ellos.

Hizo sonidos de carga, como los que hacia mi Digivices al activar el _Overdrive_. Después, el centro del aparato comenzó a emitir una tenue luz, hasta convertirse en un intenso espiral de luminoso. Algo inestable al principio, pero supo mantenerse. Había funcionado.

―Espero que no tarden... ―dijo Yoshino, visiblemente más preocupada que el resto. Pero no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer.

Todo dependía de Masaru ahora…

**Regreso. Fin del prólogo** (Masaru)

―Están tardando… ―observó Lalamon, mientras flotaba de un lado al otro, encima de mí. Maldición, yo también estaba impaciente, y ella no ayudaba―. Ya deberían haber abierto el portal.

―Lo harán. Tranquilízate―. Al menos Gaomon mantuvo la calma, apoyado en un árbol cercano, con una postura muy relajada para mi gusto―. Mi _Master_ es quien organizo esto. Saldrá según lo planeo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el punto acordado. Cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, mi concentración se perdía con las quejas de esos dos. Agumon comiendo su ración para el viaje diciendo que no es bueno desperdiciar comida y que su estomagó esta vacío. Que patética excusas. Debería aprender de mí, comí mi ración antes de que me explicaran el asunto del otro mundo o no sé qué.

A pesar de todo, me pareció muy gracioso el momento de espera, en especial por Gaomon y Lalamon. Hubo veces en que los confundía con Thomas y Yoshino. Uno muy calculador y la otra muy fácil de alterar.

La imagen me pareció de lo más ridícula y no pude evitar reírme por eso, a lo que los demás preguntaron el por qué.

―Recuerdos, y muy buenos―. Me levanté del lugar y limpié la mugre de mi pantalón.

Fui a donde estaba Kudamon, un poco más alejado de los demás. Miraba al cielo, tratando de detectar la señal del portal con sus poderes.

―¿Qué tal vas con eso? ¿Aun nada?

―No ― contestó simplemente, y lo único que hice fue patear algunas piedras alrededor del _punto exacto_―…pero descuida, aun no es el tiempo acordado.

Eso me aseguro pero la verdad no estaba para nada asustado. Simplemente no me gusta que pasen cosas de las que no estoy al tanto. Algo muy común en mí, según mis amigos digitales.

―_Aniki_―. Agumon me llamó antes de que pudiera patear la siguiente piedra molesta del lugar. El suelo rocoso estaba empezando a fastidiarme. Escuché lo que tenía que decirme, mientras él me imitaba con pequeñas patadas. Para bajar la comida, ese glotón―. Estás raro.

―Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir?

―No lo sé… ―Vaya, nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras. Yo tampoco así que no podía juzgarlo. ―¿Te arrepientes de haber venido con nosotros?

―Claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―No pareces el mismo que cuando peleábamos con digimons. No como antes ―dijo, y me dejó asombrado. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta. Puede ser perceptivo cuando se lo propone, al menos conmigo. Aunque Gaomon dice que yo no soy alguien muy discreto, con Lalamon y Falcomon dándole la razón.

La verdad, he sentido que con cada encuentro, en contra de digimon problemáticos, las peleas se hacían más… tediosas. No solo eso. Había momentos en que olvidaba porque estuve peleando en el Digimundo.

Tomé la decisión de ayudar a mis amigos en la reconstrucción de su mundo, y la principal razón es que no quería separarme de Agumon. Seguía pensando de la misma forma pero sentí que algo faltaba.

Un golpe ya no se sentía tan satisfactorio como antes.

No podía dejar que Agumon se diera cuenta de eso. Seguramente quería que le explicase y ni siquiera yo me entendía. Solo iba a preocuparlo.

―Qué tonterías dices, glotón. Solo estoy algo aburrido porque no hemos tenido un buen contrincante en mucho tiempo ―dije, y por fortuna lo convencí. Se lo note por esa sonrisa, repleta de filosos colmillos― ¡Aplastaremos a ese tal Quatamon, ya lo veras! – Levante mi puño para mostrar seguridad en mis palabras.

―Creo que es Quartzmon ― me corrigió Lalamon, interrumpiendo mi momento de gloria. Esa costumbre tan molesta la adquirió de Yoshino, sin duda.

―Definitivamente es Quartzmon ―dijo Gaomon.

―¡Es igual! No importará cómo se llame cuando entierre mi puño en su cara, si es que tiene. ―Sin duda, ese digimon que nadie conocía no me atemorizaba, para nada. No creí que hubiera alguien más fuerte que Yggdrasil.

―Espero poder ver a Ikuto… ―dijo Falcomon. Según él, quizás no podría ir con nosotros, por su nueva familia. No creía correcto que Ikuto también vaya sabiendo que quizás no volvería a verlos.

Por mi parte, le dije que era la mayor tontería que había escuchado.

Ikuto ya era todo un hombre. No perdería una oportunidad como esa, mucho menos si podía ver a su amigo. En caso contrario, lo golpearía para que reaccione.

―¡Ahí esta! ―dijo Kudamon. Inmediatamente el portal descendió de los cielos, cayendo a mis espaldas, tan cerca que perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de los demás digimon, menos Agumon. Él por su parte, se burló y me dijo que fuera más perceptivo. Mira quién habla. Después me vengaría del dientudo ese.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un portal materializarse, creo que… algunos meses, quizás ¿Quién lleva el tiempo en el Digimundo? Nadie.

Reincorporándonos por la escena, y dándole un coscorrón a dinosaurio perezoso que tenia de compañero, Kudamon nos dijo que solo iríamos nosotros cinco. Explicó las razones pero no las entendí del todo.

Mencionó la palabra _gobierno, leyes y políticos_, e inmediatamente perdí el interés.

Odiaba a esos estirados con corbatas y sus estúpidas leyes. Todo por esas tontas prohibiciones con respecto a los digimon, Dats y el portal. Uno que otro problema tuvimos por sujetos así.

En fin, ¿a quién le importa? Porque a mí me vale lo mismo personas así.

―Les deseo suerte ―dijo Kudamon, antes de introducirnos al portal. Nos pido que le mandemos sus saludos al Comandante, y a todos. Se mantendría en contacto con ellos.

Olvidé lo que se sentía viajar por esos portales. Oh nada, solo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando eres sumergido por tantos dígitos, la perdida de equilibrio al estar flotando en una especie de embudo. Lo que fue molesto, la luz del torbellino que dejaba los ojos adoloridos pero solo por unos segundos.

El proceso no duro mucho. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos en las instalaciones de Dats, con los demás observándonos. Me alegro ver que nada había cambiado en ese lugar, o al menos eso pensé. Todos caras conocidas, menos una.

Claro, algunos más cambiados que otros, como Chika. Que dramática, no creo que haya sido necesario lanzarse a mis brazos y llorar como si no nos hubiéramos visto en mucho tiempo. La sorpresa que me lleve cuando Thomas aclaro que habían sido dos años, y Yoshino diciendo que seguía igual de perdido que siempre. Los demás rieron por eso, mientras Agumon decía que era muy lento. Mejor que ni hable o se ganaría un buen golpe.

Daba igual, habíamos regresado…

* * *

**Así como Masaru, yo también regrese. Tantas cosas que aclarar con respecto a este Fic.**

**Mi primera intención no fue usar un personaje con tanto peso en la historia como Ikuto, no tan pronto. Ya tenia una versión preparada de Yoshino pero pensé que este capitulo debería diferenciarse más de los otros tres, con respecto a narración. Hasta ahora he seguido un patrón (Protagonista - Amiga - Rival / Taichi - Juri - Kouji). Yoshino entraría en la categoría de amiga, un poco más critica con respecto al protagonista. Ikuto es de otra categoría, de esos que se incluyen en mitad de serie pero que son muy importantes, como Hikari, Ken, o Ryo.**

**También tenia tres versiones de como seria la perspectiva de Ikuto, con hechos completamente diferentes en cada uno. Al final, siguiendo un consejo de Shanakamiya, me tome mi tiempo antes de subir la historia. Que bueno que lo hice porque en las otras no di la participación de Relena y explore más a los padres de Ikuto (algo que ya se hizo en la serie por lo que me pareció innecesario). Relena sirvió como intensificador en la relación entre Chika e Ikuto, algo que él aun no tiene muy claro, como se habrán dado cuenta. Pobre, aun tiene mucho que aprender del "mundo humano" jaja**

**La inclusión de Thomas y Yoshino a la aventura es cosa completamente mía Solo se ve a Masaru y una silueta de Ikuto en los capítulos de Hunters. Pero no podía dejarlos de lado. Los cuatro son muy fuertes, me atrevo a decir que los más fuertes de todas las temporadas, si tomamos en cuenta que no necesitan de terceros para alcanzar y superar el nivel Mega, con su Burst Mode (descuiden, lo aclarare más tarde para los que no estén familiarizados con el termino) **

**Sinceramente, me siento satisfecho con este capitulo, me costo mucho pero varias personas me ayudaron. Shanakamiya por sus consejos, y Asondomar por sus importantes recomendaciones y correcciones. A las dos les doy las gracias, y por supuesto que a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia. Espero ir mejorando para cumplir sus expectativas.**

**Lo más importante, tal como dice el titulo de Masaru, SE ACABO EL PROLOGO. Los que no vieron alguna temporada y siguieron este fic a pesar de todo (gracias, son muy considerandos) ya tienen una idea de como son los personajes con sus características y actitudes. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, el tan esperado 'primer encuentro' (aun no me decido quien lo narrara, así que sera sorpresa). **


End file.
